


Metamorphosis

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deceit, Deep Emotions, Discovery, Explicit Thranduil, F/M, Heartbreak, Life will never be the same again, Lost Thranduil, Slow Burn, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, Two worlds, comments welcome, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: There are hundreds of stories out there regarding crossing worlds. This is my take.Thranduil finds himself bounced unceremoniously into a different world, where he is found by Jessa, a human. She reluctantly takes him under her wing and looks after him, refusing to believe his story at first. But he shows her different things, and slowly she finds herself believing him. Then just as suddenly as he arrived, he is ripped from her world back to his.Jessa struggles to cope after being used to his presence, and Thranduil struggles back in his realm. He makes the journey back to her, and tries to persuade her to return with him. But is she doing the right thing by agreeing to go? Can he truly deliver on his promises? And the burning question is will she stay with him for the rest of her mortal life, or will events force her back to her own world? Only time will tell, as the fabric of her very existence tears itself apart and tries to destroy both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeputyMom62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyMom62/gifts).



> Extensive support and research throughout this story has been provided by my amazing husband x

** CHAPTER ONE – STRANGER IN A STRANGE WORLD **

****

The wind whipped through Thranduil’s hair as he charged forwards, his horse leaping across the river and landing with expert precision on the opposite bank. His hooves thudded into the soft grass and dirt, and he continued his gallop without breaking stride. Branches whipped against the King’s arms and thighs as they raced through the dense woodland, but he ignored them.

Close behind, a volley of snarls, barks, and growls reached his ears as the wargs slowly but steadily closed the gap, each forward leap of their huge paws bringing them closer and closer.

The horse let out a squeal of terror and agony as sharp fangs sunk into his flank, squirming sideways as he reared up onto his hind legs. Thranduil lost control and hit the ground with a solid thump as he was thrown from his back. The impact winded him as he rolled forwards, coming to a stop as his body crashed against the base of a tree.

The world turned black even as it was still spinning around him.

*****

Agonising pain shot through his head even before his eyes opened. A cacophony of loud and unfamiliar noise assaulted his ears, and he winced in protest.

Very slowly, he opened his eyes.

To see dark blue ones staring back at him.

He gasped in a breath, surging backwards on the ground.

“Steady on, mister, you might be injured,” a feminine voice said, accompanied by a concerned frown.

“Where am I?” he gasped, his eyes darting around wildly. “What happened?”

The blue eyes softened a little as they searched his. “I’m not sure what happened, but you look like you’ve been through the wars,” the voice said. “You’re all scraped and banged up to hell…did you get into a fight or something?”

The pounding in his head continued. “Where am I?” His bewildered gaze moved constantly, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. The only thing that even slightly resembled anything that made sense to him was the trees above him.

A frown arched down over the blue eyes. “Where do you think you are?”

Irritation flared through him. “Insolence does not become you,” he retorted.

The frown shot up in surprise. “Says the injured guy lying on his back in the middle of nowhere,” the female shot back. “You’re on the outskirts of Mirkland Woods, just outside of town.”

“Which town?” He winced as he struggled to sit upright, holding his ribs as pain shot through his upper body.

The female sat back on her heels, eyeing him curiously. “Do you have amnesia or something?” she questioned.

He scowled at her. “What is that?”

She rolled her eyes. “When you have no memory.”

“I have my memory,” he snapped. “My memory is perfect.”

“Shame about your attitude,” she said flippantly. “Look, I can get you to the hospital for a doctor to check you over or something, you’re pretty bashed and battered from what I can see.”

“Absolutely not,” he gasped painfully as he struggled to his feet.

Her head tilted up as she followed his movements, her jaw dropping at his height. “Jesus, you’re pretty damned tall,” she murmered, also standing. She was lucky if the top of her head came to his shoulders, and she wasn’t exactly a dwarf herself at five feet eight.

The headlights of her car illuminated him, and she stood as still as a statue as she studied him.

“Ok, this is just outright weird,” she muttered after a long silence, shaking her head. “I’ve been working too many hours.”

His eyes glared into hers, but he maintained a stoic silence.

“Look, if you can stand up, then I assume you aren’t seriously injured,” she sighed. “Do you need to be somewhere? Do you know where you are going?”

“What is that infernal noise?” he demanded, turning and frowning in the direction of her car.

“The engine,” she replied, a touch of temper in her voice. “Are you from another planet or something? Look, I need to be elsewhere. Can I drop you off somewhere?”

The look he gave her would have floored a horse. “I think not,” he snorted.

“This is the first and last time that I stop to help someone,” she muttered in disgust as she turned away from him and went back to her vehicle. Opening the driver’s door, she hesitated as she glanced up at him, shook her head and slid inside. Guiding the car back onto the road, she accelerated and left him behind in the darkness that folded around him.

She’d done her part, so there was no need to feel guilty for leaving whoever he was out there. And he hadn’t exactly shown any compassion in his response, the ignorant oaf. Arrogance and big-headedness seemed to be more his style.

Still shaking her head and muttering to herself under her breath, she pulled up in the lot next to the all-night grocery store, the encounter with the weird stranger having been only a few minutes’ drive from the outskirts of the town.

“Coke, bread, and pasta,” she recited as she stepped into the neon-lit store. “And laundry powder.”

Quickly acquiring the items, she paid for them and bid the cashier a good night as she made her way back out to her car. Her eyes drifted upwards as she stepped off the sidewalk, the full moon high above her catching her attention. It glowed brightly in the semi-lit parking lot.

“Knowing my luck I’ll probably run into a couple of damned werewolves before I get home,” she grumbled as she fished her keys out of her pocket and tossed the groceries in the passenger side of the car.

A gasp of shock left her as she felt herself being grabbed and spun round, her back slamming off the metal bodywork.

“Now what’s a gorgeous little thing like you doin’ out here all alone at this hour?” a voice leered. “You lookin’ for some company?”

She struggled against the iron grip. “Get the fuck off me,” she wheezed, her assailant’s arm over her throat holding her against the car. A broken scream left her lips as a hand grabbed her backside and squeezed harshly.

“Looks to me like you might be lonely,” the attacker rasped. “I can fix that.”

The air rushed back into her lungs as he jerked violently back from her.

“I believe the lady said no,” a deep voice said, and her eyes widened to see the injured man she’d stopped to help holding the other man.

“Get off me, man,” he shouted indignantly, trying to escape the hold the tall stranger had on him. “Mind your own business!”

“She refused your lecherous advances, so that makes it my business,” he replied smoothly, not batting an eyelid.

The man wriggled and swore, lashing out as he tried to fight free. He twisted around and threw a punch, but the stranger grabbed his fist and twisted his arm up his back, making him squeal like a stuck pig.

Angry eyes lifted and focused on hers, as she stood in a state of shock staring at what was unfolding in front of her. He lowered his gaze again, a swift wrench of his arm causing the man to crash to his side on the asphalt. “Go!”

He stumbled to his feet, staggering as he took a few steps back. “You’ve dislocated my arm, man!” he wailed, before turning and taking off hurriedly.

Cool eyes followed his departure, before turning back to the shaken female, who was still leaning against her mode of transport. “Is everything well?” he asked.

She swallowed, and nodded. “Yes. Thankyou.”

He tilted his head slightly, and she took this to be his silent acceptance of her gratitude.

A moment or two passed.

“There’s a twenty-four hour diner just over there,” she said, pointing over his shoulder. “Can I buy you a coffee, just to say thanks?”

He gazed at her, seeming to be genuinely unsure of her offer.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself away from the car and locked it. “Come on,” she said decidedly. “You can tell me how the hell you managed to end up in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. And how to get you back to wherever it is you belong.”

He said nothing as he followed her, his gaze absorbing everything as she led the way inside the diner. Harsh lighting made him squint. He looked around, noting the vulgar colours, the style of the décor, the materials used to construct the interior.

His head turned as the female tugged on his sleeve.

“Come and sit down,” she suggested, leading him over to some sort of seating area over in the corner.

He followed her lead and sat down gingerly on the padded bench, still gazing at everything around him. Eventually his eyes landed on her, to find her watching him intently. “What is your name?” he asked.

“Jessa,” she replied. “It’s short for Jessamine. A variation of Jasmine, like the flower.”

“A beautiful flower,” he replied, his voice reminding her of velvet for some strange reason. “A soft white, with a yellow centre.”

She smiled. “The Egyptian ones, yes. I am dreading asking this…”

“My name is Thranduil,” he said, before she even got the question out.

“Somehow I already knew it would be something like that,” she sighed, turning her eyes to the waitress who appeared at her side. “Two coffees, please,” she told her.

The waitress disappeared, and she turned back to him.

“You knew of my name?” he questioned, with a slight frown. “How can this be?”

She stared at him as the seconds ticked past. “I’m not as stupid as I might seem,” she said eventually. “Don’t make the mistake of assuming that I am.” Her cool demeanour was back, and he sat back slightly.

“I have not indicated that I assume you to be stupid,” he said, and she could hear how insulted he was in his tone. “I have indicated nothing.”

“I’m tired, and I don’t want to play games,” she said decidedly. “So where do you live, and how do you intend to get home?”

Something in his eyes changed. “I am not from here,” he said.

“I gathered that much,” she muttered. “So where are you from? Our meeting twice isn’t a coincidence, and anyway, I don’t believe in those. How did you get here? Bus? Car?”

Confusion clouded his eyes, which she noticed were a perfect shade of ice blue. “I do not know what these things are that you speak of,” he said. “And I do not know how I came to be here.”

The waitress reappeared and placed two mugs of coffee on the table, retreating with a smile.

“I think you probably do have amnesia,” she replied as she tore open two sachets of sugar and stirred them into her coffee.

He frowned. “You seem to be convinced I have a problem with my memory,” he said. “I do not.”

“Then how come you don’t know how you came to be here?” she asked. “Pieces of your life don’t just _disappear._ You must have some idea.”

His gaze roamed up and around, and she found herself in awe of his perfect bone structure.

“Something terrible has happened,” he murmered. His eyes dropped back to hers. “I do not belong here; I should not _be_ here. I do not know how to fix this.”

“I’ve read about this kind of crap,” she grunted, blowing across the surface of her mug and taking an experimental sip. “I just never thought I’d ever come face-to-face with one of the idiots caught up in it all.”

He fixed her with a death stare.

“Oh come on,” she reasoned, setting her mug back onto the table. “You appear out of nowhere, dressed up like you’ve just stepped right out of another time, have zero knowledge of where you are or how you came to be here, and you expect me to believe it? Ha – not in this lifetime, mister, or the next one either, come to think of it.”

“You know of my time?” Excitement flared to life in his eyes as he leaned forwards.

“Oh for fuck…stop this!” she hissed in anger. “I can’t help you if you keep this crap going. Just tell me where you’re from; it’s not that difficult a question.”

He leaned back again. “Perhaps the answer is,” he said quietly, looking out of the window at his side.

She gave a soft snort. “So you’re going to tell me that you’re really some sort of majestic elf, probably a King or something, and have a huge palace and-“

“How do you know all of this?” he demanded in a low whisper, leaning towards her again. His angry eyes searched hers.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that,” she retorted. “Unfortunately, some of us have an education and common sense, and don’t buy into complete nonsense.”

“I do not speak nonsense!” he hissed. “I do not tell untruths!”

“Maybe not in your own mind,” she retorted. “Drink your coffee. If I can’t figure out where you’re from, I can’t help you. I have a home to go to.”

A sudden sadness filled his eyes, taking her breath away.

“What?” she asked. Her eyebrows came down in a concerned frown. “What is it?”

He shook his head, rising to his feet. “I will take my leave.”

“Sit the hell down,” she said in exasperation, grabbing his wrist.

He looked at her hand then at her, and she could clearly see the restrained anger in his eyes. Pursing his mouth, he slowly lowered himself back down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both acutely aware of the other’s irritation and frustration.

“Ok,” she said finally, breaking the silence. “You believe you’re some sort of hierarchy of elves. What year is it?”

He frowned. “I do not understand the question,” he said.

One eyebrow lifted. “It’s a state of time,” she snapped. “Like as in how old someone or something is, when something was made, or created, or whatever the hell…I don’t know.”

“It is the Third Age,” he said, tucking some of his luxuriously long blond hair behind his ear.

Jessa gasped. “Oh my…fuck…they look real,” she gasped, ending on a short laugh.

“What does?”

“Your ears,” she said, indicating with her mug. “Not bad at all.”

“Of course they are real,” he said indignantly. “You humans may have small, ugly ears, but we do not.”

Her laughter bubbled over, and she set her cup back down before she spilled it.

The blond seated across from her slowly folded his arms over his chest. “Something amuses you?”

She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her amusement. “I think exhaustion must be seriously fucking with my head,” she decided. “So…your ears are real.”

“ _Everything_ about me is real,” he retorted. His gaze darted over her. “Unlike some.” His attention span had already catalogued her hair was a lighter colour at the roots. She had dark lines painted on her upper eyelids, and a blue colour on her fingernails that sparkled as her hands moved.

She chuckled, lifting her cup again. He watched how she held it, how she blew on the hot liquid before sipping it. Deciding that whatever the odd-smelling drink was, it wasn’t poisonous, he copied her. She sighed, running her hands through her long black hair, and his eyes narrowed.

“What is this scar?” he asked, reaching over and gripping her arm, tugging it towards him.

“Childhood accident,” she replied. The touch of his fingers on her limb made her flesh sizzle and tingle. “I fell out of a tree.”

One eyebrow arched upwards as he glanced from her arm to her eyes. Lowering his eyes again, he gently rubbed his thumb over the scar, murmering something in a soft whisper that she couldn’t make out. Releasing her arm, he sat back, watching her.

Shocked eyes met his across the table. “I’ve had that scar for over twenty years,” she gasped as she looked from her arm to him.

The scar had vanished.

“In my world, we do not _fall out_ of trees,” he informed her. “And we certainly do not have scars which say otherwise. Our scars are from winning wars, being victorious over our enemies.”

She blinked hard and shook her head rapidly. Taking a huge breath, she slammed her palms flat onto the table, making him jump. “What the hell is going on?” she demanded. “Who are you? What did you just do?”

“You know who I am, you know things about me without my having told you,” he replied. “And I healed your scar.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

She clenched her jaw. “Something is so wrong here,” she said.

“I am aware,” he said.

“You are _not_ an elf,” she hissed. “You can’t be.”

“I am, but why not, in your opinion?” he demanded.

“Because elves aren’t real! They’re fiction, they’re make-belief, they’re the figment of somebody’s creative imagination!” she said. “Jesus…I’m going mad. I am. I’m finally going fucking mad.”

“Imagine yourself in my position,” he muttered. “And I can assure you that contrary to what you may or may not believe in, elves are indeed real. I am real. I do not wish to be here, I do not wish to be away from my home land or my kingdom and my son. Yet here I am, and in a situation where I must prove myself to a human. Perhaps you are not the one going mad.”

The look in his eyes stabbed at her heart, and she genuinely felt sorry for him. Heaving a resigned sigh, she slumped back in her seat and leaned her head against the backrest, propping her feet up on the seat next to him. He glanced at her crossed ankles, back at her, but said nothing.

“I can’t fucking leave you out here all night to fend for yourself,” she said. “And if I take you home you’ll probably chop my head off with a goddamned axe or something.” She flipped her head forwards, glaring at him. “What do you suggest we do?”

“Go back to your life,” he replied. “Leave me to mine.”

“Fine,” she snapped after a short silence. “Thankyou again for coming to my rescue.”

“You are welcome, Jessa,” he replied. “Thankyou for the drink.”

She stood up and marched over to the desk, tossing a few bills onto the counter and saying goodnight to the waitress. She left the diner without looking back, climbing into her car and reversing out of the parking spot. Flipping the steering wheel around to turn, she glanced back through the diner window.

 _Thranduil_ sat exactly where she had left him, staring into his coffee.

Gritting her teeth in determination and frustration, she floored the car and headed for home.

*****

Thunder crashed across the heavens, echoing loudly in the night. Rain lashed against the windows.

Jessa rolled over onto her back, restless and unable to sleep. The blond mystery man was very much on her mind, and she couldn’t shift him no matter how hard she tried. Two hours had passed since she’d left the diner, during which she’d returned to her apartment, showered, changed into her pyjamas, and settled down in bed with a book. The text hadn’t held her attention though, interference coming in the form of ice blue eyes that drifted through her mind every few minutes. Long blond hair that every woman would be insanely jealous of. A tall, slim figure that towered over her.

Finally giving up on the book, she’d slammed it closed and tossed it across the room, settling down to sleep. But sleep wouldn’t come. Sheer exhaustion should have been enough to allow her to drift off, but she couldn’t.

He haunted her.

Her eyes turned in the direction of the window, and the torrential rain pounding off it. Instinctively, she knew he was outside in the storm, soaked to the skin and probably frozen cold.

Roaring in exasperation, she kicked the duvet cover back and bounded to her feet, stuffing them into her sneakers and grabbing her waterproof jacket from behind the door. Deciding that she had definitely and without a shadow of a doubt taken leave of her senses, she wriggled into it and left her apartment, bouncing down the steps and running to her car.

The wipers were practically useless at clearing the window as she drove, and for the twentieth time since getting out of bed, she questioned her sanity. Streetlights passed her in a series of distorted flashes of light as she drove towards the diner. Pulling into the lot and stopping outside, her eyebrows came down in a frown as she couldn’t see him inside.

She tapped her thumb on the steering wheel, wondering where he would be.

The edge of the woods.

Wagering that he would be where she had initially found him, she spun the car around and turned onto the road heading back in the direction she had come.

It was difficult to tell where she’d parked at the edge of the road in the pitch darkness, but her heart leapt as her headlights picked up a tall figure stood sheltering beneath the trees.

He turned as she pulled to a stop.

Leaning over, she opened the passenger door. “I wouldn’t leave an animal out in this storm,” she shouted. “Come on. Get in.”

He hesitated for a second or two, before leaving the refuge of the trees and hurrying over. The car jostled as he slid onto the seat, pulling the door closed. Silence stretched between them as he turned to look at her, a hundred questions in his eyes.

“God help me if you’re a crazed axe murderer,” she muttered as she pulled away back onto the road.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked.

She glanced at him. His tone was different. “Back to my apartment,” she answered.

“What is that?”

“Where I live,” she said. “You can’t stay outside. It’s too wild out here tonight.”

“Will I be able to return to my own lands from there?”

“I doubt it,” she said after a pause. “But it’s somewhere warm and dry to sleep. We can try to figure out everything else tomorrow.”

He settled into silence beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO – UNFAMILIAR TERRITORY **

****

Jessa slammed the car door closed and dashed towards the door, throwing her weight against it in her haste to escape the driving rain. Thranduil followed at her back, and she shook herself like a dog as he stepped past her, allowing her to close the storm outside.

“Up here,” she said, going around him and ascending the wooden stairs to the upper level of the building. Shrugging her soaked coat from her shoulders, she hung it up over the door to dry. “I assume you don’t have any other clothes,” she thought out loud, turning her attention to her guest.

“No,” he answered, his gaze sweeping the studio apartment.

She eyed him as he stepped further into the large living area, his presence seeming to fill every space. He turned in a slow circle, absorbing every detail, before his eyes rested on her.

“I’ll prepare you a hot bath,” she decided, shifting out of her trance-like state. “You’ll catch a cold or a flu otherwise.” Heading through to the bathroom, she ran the hot water and set out clean, dry towels. She questioned her sanity as she opened a fresh bar of soap, setting it next to a sponge. What the _hell_ was she doing, bringing a stranger to her home? A stranger who appeared to think he was an elf, at that? Forget the fact that he was the most handsome male she’d ever set eyes on; the guy would probably turn out to be a psycho.

She grunted and turned the water off once it reached an acceptable level, going back through to the living room.

He hadn’t moved.

“The uh…the bath is ready,” she said. “There’s clean towels and everything you should need. Hand me your clothes out and I’ll dry them while you’re in there.”

He frowned slightly, but moved past her.

She stood where she was, crossing her arms as she waited.

A few minutes later, he called and said she could take his clothes. A muscled arm held the garments through the crack in the door, and she grinned as she swiped them out of his grasp.

“They’ll take around half an hour to dry, maybe less,” she called over her shoulder as she padded through to the utility area. “I guess you’ll just have to relax in the bath until they’re done.”

He didn’t respond, so she assumed he’d closed the door and was in the bath already.

He was. Laying back and resting his head on the edge, he surveyed his surroundings. The bathing area was tiny, much smaller than anything he was used to. His pantry stores were larger. The bath itself was an odd shape, and constructed of a strange substance – cold and smooth, but not like the rocks his bathing pool consisted of. There were no waterfalls, no free-flowing water of any description, and this puzzled him. He assumed the water must have come from the decidedly strange-looking appliance fixed on to the other end of the bath.

The hot water soothed him though, and he gradually started to relax. Jessa’s footsteps filtered through the door as she passed back and forth, and his mind turned to her.

She seemed to laugh off his explanation that he was an elf, and that irked him. How dare she, a mere human, question and ridicule his kind? His race was older than the human race, and had more knowledge and experience in most matters. They were masters at everything they did, from herbs and healing to warfare. Yet she had laughed at him, before becoming angry and irritated.

Through in the living area of the apartment, Jessa loaded the wet clothing into the dryer, selecting a cooler setting as she wasn’t sure of the consistency of the fabrics. A long silver-grey tunic-come-coat and a pair of trousers shouldn’t prove to be much of a problem, but she didn’t want them shrinking in too intense a heat.

She threw together a tuna pasta, adding sweetcorn as it cooked. Two plates from the cupboard. A quick glance at the timer left on the dryer. A soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Is everything alright in there?” she called through the wood.

“Yes,” came the reply.

She jumped as the door opened, revealing a heart-stopping vision.

Thranduil stood before her, water still dripping from his long hair as he’d washed it, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

She swallowed. “Your clothes are almost dry,” she said, backing away and turning back to the living room. “Are you hungry? I made some tuna pasta.”

Soft footsteps padded after her, and she breathed deeply. Maybe it had been too long since she’d seen a naked man or something, but _holy fuck_ he had an amazing body. Sculpted muscle, and so, so tall.

“You live alone here?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she answered, darting a suspicious glance at him. “Why?”

He shrugged carelessly. “I see no signs of a male presence,” he replied. “You do not have a husband.”

She snorted at that. “No, I certainly do not. I’m quite happy on my own.”

“What age are you?”

She drew him a look. “Thirty two,” she replied. “Why? Does that make me past it or something?”

He frowned slightly, using a smaller towel to dry his hair. “From my knowledge of humans, females are usually in some form of marital arrangement by the time they reach your age.”

“In your world maybe,” she retorted as she turned to serve the pasta.

“So you believe me?”

“I’m too exhausted and stressed to think right now, so for the time being, I’m going to play along,” she replied. Her head turned as the timer on the dryer beeped. “Your clothes are dry.” Moving towards the utility area, she lowered her eyes as she passed him, her sleeve brushing his arm in the gap. Retrieving the garments and handing them to him, she went back through to the kitchen area.

He eyed her for a second, before returning to the bathroom, where he swiftly dressed himself. His clothes were surprisingly dry, and even more surprisingly, toasty and warm. Marvelling at this, he brushed his hair with the comb sitting on the window ledge and returned to where Jessa was busy.

She placed a fork onto a plate of food and swivelled round, handing it to him. “It’s not anything extravagant, but it’ll fill an empty stomach,” she said by way of explanation as she passed him heading for the armchair.

Wordlessly, he followed her and lowered himself onto the couch.

They ate in relative peace, neither of them having realised how hungry they were until they started eating.

“You have no husband,” he said, towards the end of his meal. “Who takes care of you? Provides for you? Looks after your needs?” Ice blue eyes lifted to hers.

“I do,” she answered with a slight frown. “I don’t need a husband or a partner to look after me. I’m perfectly capable of being self-sufficient.”

He mulled over her response. “Who defends your honour?”

She laughed as she chewed her final mouthful, leaning forwards and setting her plate onto the low table. “Nobody. Nobody defends anybody’s honour.”

His mind went back to earlier on, when she’d been accosted after leaving him in the woods. “Something that is sorely lacking in this world,” he murmered. “How do you earn a living?”

“I work for myself,” she answered. “I design and create stained glass.” She could see the confusion in his eyes. “The mirror in the bathroom? That’s one of my creations,” she explained.

His eyebrows rose in wonder. “You created that?” he asked in surprise. “I did notice it. It is beautiful, very beautiful.”

“Thankyou,” she said. “I do orders for clients. Windows, mirrors, decorative pieces.”

“It is a unique art,” he told her. “I have not seen this in my world.”

One eyebrow twitched, but she didn’t follow it through. “It’s a relatively easy thing to learn,” she said instead. “But it requires endless patience and time.”

“I would imagine so,” he said. “And this pays for your living?”

“Mostly,” she answered. “It depends on how busy I am with orders.” She rose to her feet, lifting her plate and taking his from him on the way through to the kitchen. “I’m going to make a coffee…would you prefer tea?”

“Please,” he responded. “Do you have herbal tea?”

“As a matter of fact, I do…somewhere,” she said, standing up on her toes and rifling through the cupboard above her. “Camomile tea?”

“Perfect,” he said.

She quickly prepared her coffee and his tea, taking them back through.

“Thankyou,” he said, taking the cup from her and smiling as he closed his eyes and sniffed the brew.

She smiled to herself. It was the first time she’d seen him smile, and it completely changed his face.

“May I see some more of your work?” he asked, opening his eyes.

“I don’t see why not,” she said. “My workshop is downstairs. You can bring your tea with you, if you like.”

He stood up and followed her as she led him out of the apartment and back down the wooden staircase. His critical eye noticed that it wasn’t by any means a work of craftsmanship, more tacked together than any care having been put into the structure. The hallway was suddenly flooded with bright light as she flipped a switch on the wall, making him blink against the harsh and abrupt intrusion to the darkness.

He squinted as he took in his surroundings. They were in a fairly large room with windows all along the front wall, covered with heavy curtains. Several small tables were dotted around, each one covered in bits and pieces that she obviously needed for her work. In the middle of the room sat a much larger table, upon which lay a half completed design.

He leaned over it, scrutinising it.

The large sheet of mirrored glass had the design of different coloured flowers along the lower edge. Leaves and vines were entwined around them, binding each flower to the next. Shades of reds and yellows, greens and blues leapt off the surface at him, and he ran his fingertip carefully over the slightly raised design.

“Truly remarkable,” he said softly, a note of wonder in his voice.

“It’s easier to see holding it up,” she told him, putting her coffee down. “The light’s reflecting on it, and it’s glaring.” She took hold of the glass on either side, flipping it upright and turning to him so he could look at it properly.

His head shook slowly. “I have never seen beauty such as this,” he murmered. His eyes moved to hers. “You have a talent.”

She smiled. “Thankyou,” she said, turning to set it back down again. “I started doing this-“ She broke off with a gasp of pain as the sharp glass slipped from her hold, slicing her four fingers open. Blood instantly poured out of the wounds, splattering over the glass and the table. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” she wailed, hurriedly setting the weight of the mirror down. “ _Shit!_ How could I be so stupid?!”

She held her hand up, turning as she looked for something to wrap around her fingers.

A strong, warm hand gripped her wrist and pulled her forwards. Thranduil prised her fingers open, allowing the blood to flow faster.

“What-“ she started.

“Sssh,” he whispered softly, pressing his fingertips against the bloodied cuts. Low murmered words in a tongue she didn’t understand reached her ears through the sounds of her panicked gasping as she stared at him in horror.

He slowly released her, stepping back from her.

Her gaze lowered to her hand, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. Turning with a frown, she walked over to a small sink and turned on the flow of cold water, washing blood away. “My God…” she whispered, inspecting her hand.

Her skin was flawless, with no cuts or marks.

“What did you do?” she gasped.

He said nothing, but gently pushed her to one side so he could wash his hand. Using the hand towel to dry, he held her gaze as he handed it to her.

“This isn’t real,” she said, shaking her head. “This can’t be. It’s impossible. What the fuck’s happened here..?”

“I healed you,” he replied.

Her gaze darted up to meet his. “I see that,” she retorted. “But how? What did you do?”

“You do not know of elf magic?” he asked with an element of surprise.

“Apparently not,” she retorted. “Look…you need to start being honest with me. What the hell are you? Who are you?”

“I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm,” he answered. “I carry the healing power, as do select numbers of the Eldar.”

She backed away from him, fear in her eyes.

“You need not fear me,” he said. “I mean you no harm. Surely you know that?”

“I don’t know _what_ I know,” she whispered. “This can’t be real, this can’t be happening.”

“I am as confused as you are,” he said. “I am here in this strange world, I have no idea where this is, or how to get back to my own land. You are the only being I have come into contact with, other than the scoundrel who accosted you earlier this night. I too am confused.”

She could feel the vibration of her heartbeat pounding hard against her ribs. “I’m dreaming,” she said finally, shaking her head as she looked away. “I’m dreaming.”

“This is no dream, Jessa,” he told her. “If it was, I would gladly wake up in my own bed, back in my own kingdom. But I fear that is not going to happen. I am here, for whatever reason the Valar see fit to have sent me here, and I do not know how long they intend to keep me here.”

Deep blue eyes watched him suspiciously, and he sighed.

“What else can I do to prove that what I speak is the truth?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t think I even know my own name anymore.” She had kept backing away, and stumbled into a sitting position on a small table near the door as she bumped into it. Staring down at her hand, she flexed her fingers.

He took a deep breath. “There is one other way which may persuade you to believe that I speak the truth,” he said, picking his words carefully.

She looked up at him. “And send me even further off my head?”

He leaned his hip against the table where the half-finished mirror lay, and folded his arms. “It is neither my wish, nor my intention to traumatise you in any way,” he said softly. “You have shown me nothing but kindness since I arrived here. However…the only thing I can think of to prove that what I say is true might not be acceptable.”

She huffed quietly. “I don’t think there is much more you could do to shock me,” she muttered.

He leaned away from the table and began to pace the length of the room. “Many years ago, my kind were at war with the Dragons of the North,” he said. “Many elves perished in what seemed like an unwinnable war against the Great Serpents. Families destroyed. Towns and villages desecrated and ruined. Lives changed forever. My life too was altered during that battle.” He stopped and faced her. “I survived against the odds.”

She gazed up at him. “What happened?”

“I was careless, too motivated by my anger and my desperation for victory,” he replied. “It blinded me to the dangers around me, and I fell victim to one of the dragons.”

She frowned slightly.

He took a deep, slow breath, closing his eyes.

Her mouth opened as she stared at him, a horrific scar materialising on the left side of his face. It covered his entire cheek, stretching from his jawline right up to his eyebrow. Slowly rising to her feet, she hesitantly stepped towards him, stopping just a foot or so away.

Layers of exposed muscle were visible, dark reddish-brown in colour. He opened his eyes, not looking at her, but rather focusing on something on the wall behind her. His left eye was no longer blue, but brilliant white instead.

“My God,” she whispered, stunned.

She took a step back as he shifted his gaze to her, the scar disappearing before her eyes.

“That is not something I show on a whim,” he said, his voice low. “Very few people have seen it. And you are the first of your kind.”

If she thought her heart was beating hard before, it was trying to force its way out through her chest wall after seeing this. “I don’t know what to say,” she said. “I just…” She trailed off, shaking her head for the umpteenth time. “I think somebody drugged my coffee or something.”

“I apologise,” he said. “I know that what you saw is not a pleasant sight to cast your eyes upon.”

“Is it painful?” she asked suddenly.

“Occasionally,” he replied. “But I have had it for centuries. I am used to it.”

“You healed me, why couldn’t you heal that?”

“Some injuries are too deep, too severe to heal,” he said. “The burn was very deep, and destroyed the flesh. Even elf magic cannot rebuild what is no longer there.” He could read the confusion, the questions, and the reluctance to believe his words in the depths of her eyes. “We can heal others, but we cannot self-heal…at least not to the depths that I would have required.”

She closed her eyes, turning away from him and taking several deep breaths. “I can’t process this,” she murmered. “This just goes against everything that I’ve ever learned, been taught. None of this makes any sense.” She glanced back at him. “So you’re telling me that you’re _not_ a human being?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“So you’re what…an alien?”

He frowned in confusion. “A what?”

“Never mind,” she sighed. “Why the hell did I stop the damned car..?”

He stepped closer, placing his hand on her arm in a gentle touch. “Because you are clearly a caring person,” he said. “In my experience of humans, that is a seldom shown trait, something I have not witnessed often.”

She stared at him, before exhaling heavily. “I need sleep,” she decided. “It must be heading for four o’clock in the morning, and I’m running on fumes now.”

“Then sleep,” he said. “I assure you, you are perfectly safe. I shall return to the forest and perhaps find a way to make my way back to my own world.”

“You can’t go out in this storm,” she said. “Stay here until it passes. If you were going to murder me, you’d probably have done it by now.”

“What makes you think that I would murder you?” he demanded.

“In this day and age, anything goes,” she said as she turned and headed back to the stairs.

He followed her up the stairs, back up to the apartment. “I am not sure I particularly like _this day and age,_ ” he said. “In my world, things are done for good reason, not for mindless violence. Wars are fought for a purpose. We do not simply slaughter beings for the sake of it.”

“Welcome to my world,” she said, and he picked up a trace of sadness in her words. She stopped in the living area, looking him up and down. “You’ll never fit on the couch, you’re too tall,” she decided. “You can sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I am not in the practice of making females leave their beds,” he retorted.

“I didn’t say you were. I’m saying that you won’t get a comfortable sleep if you take the couch,” she said. “I can; I’m smaller than you. Take the bed, and I’ll be fine through here.” She swept past him and disappeared, coming back with a pillow and an armful of blankets, which she proceeded to spread out on the sofa. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

He watched her for a few moments.

“Go,” she urged him. “I need sleep. Go and rest. We’ll sort something out in the morning.”

He nodded, reluctantly accepting her decision. Turning in the doorway, ice blue eyes met hers. “Thankyou, Jessa,” he murmered.

“You’re welcome,” she replied tiredly as she threw herself down. “Sleep well.”

He tilted his head in his way of acknowledgement, and went through to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE – AN EDUCATION **

****

Jessa’s nose twitched, and she forced her eyes open, ignoring the gritty, burning sensation as she hadn’t had a full night’s sleep. She sat up and swung her feet to the floor, twisting her body around and stretching her cramped muscles.

Thranduil glanced over, and seeing that she was awake, smiled and lifted a mug as he crossed the floor to her. “I thought you might appreciate a hot drink,” he said by way of explanation as he handed her the cup. “And you seem to have a preference for this.”

Her eyebrows rose as she looked up at him. “You worked out the whole water-in-the-tap, put-the-kettle-on thing out?”

“Of course,” he replied. “I watch everything. I see everything. It is not ridiculously difficult.”

She laughed softly at his _how dare you_ tone. “Fast learner,” she quipped.

“Exceptionally,” he shot back, and grinned.

“Did you sleep?” she asked, taking an experimental sip of her coffee. “You didn’t put any sugar in,” she added, getting up and padding over to the kitchen area.

“I apologise,” he said. “Yes, I slept for a short period of time. Did you?”

“A little,” she replied. “My mind wouldn’t shut down though. I kept turning things over and over in my head, trying to think things through.”

“And did you reach a solution?”

“Ha. No. And the fact that you’re still here proves it wasn’t some crazy dream I had,” she replied. “I honestly don’t know what to make of this.” Sad eyes met his.

He set his own cup down on the table. “I think perhaps it would be best if I leave,” he said. “My being here is causing you too much distress, and I do not want that.”

“Where would you go?” she asked with a slight frown. “How would you get back to…wherever it is you came from?”

“I do not know,” he replied truthfully. “I think that the only chance I have in returning to my world is to go back to the forest. That seems to be how I came to be here, and maybe going back will give me the answer.”

She considered his words. “Remember the storm is still pretty prevalent,” she said. “I would sit it out, if I were you. These aren’t great conditions to be out in, especially if you’re looking for answers. You’re welcome to stay.”

“Thankyou,” he murmered.

“I have some work to do this morning, but I’ll only be in the studio downstairs,” she told him. “Once I have a quick shower I’ll head down. Feel free to explore.” With that, she went past him and disappeared into the bathroom, taking her coffee with her.

*****

Thranduil stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Jessa.

She had her lower lip between her teeth, a frown of concentration on her face as she leaned over the large work table. Her fingers gently pressed down on a small piece of coloured substance, working it onto the surface of the glass she was working on. Her long black hair was swept up into a high ponytail which cascaded down her back, often falling over her shoulder and getting in her way.

She grunted in annoyance as it swept down once more and landed on her work.

He stepped off the bottom step, silently crossing the distance between them. Gently lifting her hair, he tucked it up under the band which secured it from her face.

“Thankyou,” she muttered, lost in what she was doing.

He stood at her side, silently watching her.

“Finished,” she gasped at last, standing upright and shaking her hands to loosen up her muscles and joints. “What a project.”

He cast his eye over it. A large sheet of clear glass sat before him, with a multi-coloured hummingbird in the middle. “Beautiful,” he commented.

She flashed a smile up at him. “One of my regular customers requested this for her kitchen window,” she told him. “I’ve spent three weeks on it. Thank God it’s completed. I can deliver it to her once the storm lifts.”

“I am sure she will be beyond delighted,” he remarked.

“I hope so,” she laughed. “I’m depending on her payment!”

“In which form does she pay you?” he asked.

“I don’t understand.”

“Does she pay you in gold? Silver? Gems?”

She laughed. “No, she pays me in money,” she told him. “Oh Lord…I don’t know where to begin on teaching you all this stuff. Maybe we should wait and see if you can get home first, and if there’s a delay, you can learn all this crap then.”

“I would hope that there would be no reason for a delay,” he said.

She picked up a trace of melancholy in his voice. “I don’t see any reason why there should be,” she said gently. “Try to think positive.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh…it means…look on the bright side of things,” she said. “Like try to take the best out of a situation, rather than the bad things.”

“I understand,” he said.

“I had the radio on for a while, and the news update predicts the storm will ease off by this afternoon,” she said. “So maybe you can go back to the forest then, and see what happens.”

“That sounds acceptable,” he agreed with a nod. “Hopefully then we can both go back to our own lives.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ravenous,” she said, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist as she whipped it off. “Are you hungry? I could do a late breakfast-come-early-lunch thing.” She was halfway over to the stairs as she spoke, so he followed. “I guess there are particular things you like to eat,” she went on. “If you end up staying around longer, we can sort that out too.”

He smiled as he ascended the stairs behind her. “You do not seem too put out at the possibility that you may be tolerating my presence for a little longer,” he observed.

“Well, you didn’t chop my head off through the night, so I think I’m safe,” she tossed back with a grin. “Seriously though, I’d hate to see you stuck with nowhere to go.”

“Are there many humans like you, Jessa?” he asked, reaching the top and towering over her as he looked down at her.

“Yes, there are,” she answered. “But finding them is another matter. It seems to be the way of things to use and abuse…finding a true, pure nature is more difficult than you would think.”

“It would appear that it is the same worlds over,” he said. “There is treachery and deceit in my world too, just like in this one. Perhaps it is simply the nature of life.”

“That doesn’t make it right though,” she pointed out, leading the way through to the apartment. “Have a seat; I’ll prepare something to eat.”

He complied, watching her quietly as she moved around the kitchen area. The large open area was comfortable and homely, even though it lacked the luxury he was accustomed to.

“So…tell me about your world,” she said as she finished up and carried two plates through. She handed him one and took her usual seat in the armchair, taking a bite out of a slice of garlic bread.

“What do you wish to know?” he asked.

She laughed. “Tell me about your home, where you live, what you do,” she replied.

“My palace is underground, and vast, with many hallways and passages. There are great halls where we have feasts and gatherings,” he told her. “There are many waterfalls, pools and lakes.”

“Waterfalls and pools inside an underground palace?” she asked, taking a drink of freshly-made coffee.

He nodded. “Yes. My people embrace the natural world around us,” he said. “We treasure the beauty of the forest, the animals, the stars. We devote time and patience to what we do, and we master whatever we set out to achieve.”

“How long do you live?” she questioned.

“Outwith injuries sustained in battle, and fading – we are immortal.”

She choked as her coffee went down the wrong way. “What? You live forever?”

“Yes.”

Deep blue eyes held his. “What about your Queen? Is she back in wherever your land is?”

He lowered his eyes. “My Queen passed away centuries ago,” he said quietly.

“Oh no…I’m sorry,” she murmered. “So you’ve been alone all these years? With no other wife?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Concubines?” she said with a teasing smile, trying to brighten him a little.

“Some have them,” he answered with a soft sigh. “But no, I do not. I have remained faithful to my wife’s memory.”

“Wow. I know humans who wouldn’t do that,” she murmered. “That takes some dedication and commitment.”

He shrugged. “It is how I am,” he told her. “Why would I wish to indulge in relations with other women when it would mean nothing?”

Her eyebrows lifted briefly. “You are most definitely _not_ human,” she decided.

He smiled slightly. “I do not mean to offend, but from my knowledge of the human race, I would have no wish to be one,” he said. “Greed. Selfishness. No morals, or self-discipline. No regard for others.”

“No, I suppose we’re not the most admirable species,” she agreed, chewing thoughtfully. “So you rule your entire kingdom?”

“Yes. The title was passed on to me when my father, Oropher, fell in battle,” he said. “And eventually, it will pass to Legolas, my son.”

“Do you all speak English?” she wanted to know. “Because you speak it perfectly.”

He shook his head. “Not all the time. Mostly we speak our own language. But all can speak in the common tongue, which you know as English.”

“Interesting,” she remarked.

“I wish to know more of your world,” he said.

She snorted. “Where do I start? In this world, we can have multiple marriages, we can have children without being married, we have all this technology around us which is supposed to make life easier, but that’s a matter of opinion. We have laws and rules like everywhere else, but they’re being broken all the time. There’s murder, robbery, assault, wars, you name it. We have people who cheat and lie and steal, people who go out of their way to make others suffer. We have experiments on animals, we have people who are unbearably cruel to kids…it’s pretty dire, when I look at it from your point of view.”

“My world has problems also,” he assured her. “We have orcs, wargs, trolls, goblins, dark forces, plus the treachery and deceit that you speak of.”

Her eyes widened. “Well at least we don’t have monsters quite like that,” she said. “Only the human variety. Are there many humans where you are?”

“There are settlements,” he replied. “And there are some who have places within my palace and throughout my realm, but only a few. It is mostly elves who live within my lands.”

She set her empty plate down and sat back cradling her coffee. “Maybe our worlds are not as different as they would seem at first glance,” she said thoughtfully. “Bad things must happen everywhere.”

“Such is the nature of evil,” he murmered. He looked back over at her. “How do I get back to the forest?”

“I’ll take you,” she said. “I’m not going to kick you out and abandon you. I’ll go with you and see if you manage to get back or not.”

“What happens if I do not?” he asked, and his eyes held a heartbreakingly sad look.

She took a deep breath. “Then we put our heads together and find a way to get you back.”

“Why would we put our heads together?” he questioned with a puzzled frown, and she laughed heartily.

“It means to combine thoughts and ideas,” she told him. “It’s a saying, a phrase. Like two heads are better than one?”

“I cannot think of _any_ situation where one would require two heads, or look even remotely appealing with two,” he muttered.

“No…that’s a saying too!” she laughed. “Oh my…this could be interesting if you were to stay here for any length of time. I would have a full time job teaching you everything.”

“I know how to make your beverage,” he pointed out smugly.

“True, and well done with that, I must say,” she smiled. “There’s hope for you if you can achieve making a coffee.”

*****

The rain had eased off to a slight drizzle by late afternoon, and the gale-force winds had died down. The sun shone intermittently, reflecting a blinding sheen off the wet road surface.

“I think this is probably close to where I pulled in last night,” Jessa said, leaning over the steering wheel of the car as she peered through the glass in front of her. “Yes…look. There’s my tyre treads.”

He leaned forward too, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the trees. “It looks so different during daylight,” he murmered.

“Everything does,” she quipped, turning the engine off and unbuckling her seatbelt. “Come on. Let’s see what we can find.” With that, she bounded out of the car and walked over to the woods.

Thranduil unfolded himself from the vehicle, glad to be free of the restriction. Long strides carried him over to stand beside her, and he gazed up at the leaves as they fluttered in the breeze. He stepped forwards onto the wet grass, walking towards a particular group of trees.

Jessa watched him in silence as he touched a hand to the bark of one of them, wondering what would happen.

Nothing happened.

He held his position for a few moments, before moving to the one beside it.

Still nothing.

“I cannot sense anything,” he said. “There is no energy here indicating that this is where I should be in order to return to my world.”

“Maybe we need to give it some time,” she suggested. “Maybe once whatever it is knows that you are here, then whatever happened to bring you here will happen again to take you back.”

He moved from one tree to the next, trying to lock in on something only he knew of, and she could almost feel the despair in him. Tree after tree passed under his hand, and still nothing happened.

“Maybe me being here is changing the outcome of things,” she said eventually. “I’ll go and wait over by the car.”

He nodded, saying nothing.

The light rain continued to fall, and before long he was soaked through. She took refuge in the car, idly playing around with her cell phone to waste some time. Occasionally she glanced over towards the trees, and saw that he had almost disappeared in amongst them as he searched for something.

After around an hour had passed, she looked up to see him standing at the edge of the road again, so she opened her door and climbed out. Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, she slowly approached him, wary of his expression.

Ice blue eyes turned in her direction, and she was blown away by the deep sadness that lurked in them.

“It seems that I am unable to return,” he said quietly. “At least, not at this moment in time.”

She touched a hand to his arm in a show of sympathy. “Maybe try again another time?”

He nodded, just a slight movement of his head. “I would like to thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

She frowned. “Why do I sense a _but_ coming next?”

“I shall remain here, in the hope that something happens,” he answered. “I will not encroach on your life any more than I already have, or intrude into your habits.”

“Listen, I know you must be feeling like shit right now, but no way am I going to leave you out here,” she opposed him. “There’s no problem with you staying at mine until you get sorted, honestly. If anything, it’s actually been fun having someone around to talk with.”

His mouth curved up in the briefest hint of a smile as he shook his head. “You have your own life, Jessa, your own way of doing things. You do not need a lost elf wandering in the midst of things.”

“Now you’re talking crap,” she said. “You can’t stay here all alone for God-knows how long. You could be waiting for weeks for all you know. At least at my apartment you have food and shelter, somewhere to sleep.” She watched him, convinced he was arguing with himself inside. “And anyway,” she added. “At least with me, you know I’m not going to attack you or try to do weird experiments or anything on you. You’re safe at my place.”

A slight frown creased his forehead. “I am humbled by your generosity,” he said quietly. “But I do not wish to become a burden or be in the way.”

“You won’t be,” she assured him. “Come on, let’s get out of this rain. Your clothes will need to be dried again. Maybe I’ll wash them first.” She turned and made her way back to the car, stopping when she realised he wasn’t following her. Glancing over her shoulder, she frowned at him. “Do I have to drag you over here?” she demanded.

He smiled at her pretend annoyance, and gave in, following her. “I am not used to not being in control of my life or my own destiny,” he told her, once they were on the move again. “In my world, I am the King – I control everything around me. Nothing happens without my approval.”

“It’s got to be difficult, being stuck in foreign lands,” she admitted. “But to reiterate what I said – you’ll be safer at my place, as opposed to standing around in all weather conditions waiting for some sort of sign that you can get back. We don’t know if, or when that sign will present itself, and realistically, you could be waiting around for quite a long time.”

“Yes,” he agreed in a low voice.

She changed gears as he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “All I can suggest is that however possible, you try to relax and whatever will happen, will happen,” she advised. “Maybe you came to this world for a reason. And I still can’t believe I’m having a conversation with an elf about another world!” She broke off in a laugh, and he grinned in amusement.

“I dare say it is very strange, for you also,” he acknowledged. “I seem to have been looking at it only from my point of view. I had not really given any consideration to what must be going through your mind.”

“Lots and lots of weird things,” she laughed. “It’ll all come good, Thranduil. Just have a little faith.” She flashed a smile at him, and he contemplated her words.

Once they arrived back at her apartment, she shoo’d him off for a bath to thaw out after standing around in the rain for so long, and put his clothing into the machine to be laundered and dried. While he was occupied in the bathroom, she dug out her laptop and did some shopping, grinning to herself like a child at Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER FOUR – ADJUSTING **

****

Thranduil tossed and turned that night.

No matter how often he changed position, he couldn’t get comfortable. The bed itself was luxuriously soft, with a warm, fluffy throw over the quilt which he eventually folded and put aside. He spent what felt like hours lying staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, wondering where his future would take him. Would it return him to his own world, or keep him in the human one?

His eyes were just starting to drift closed when an ethereal voice drifted to him in his mind, as clear as day.

_My Lord Thranduil._

His eyes shot open again. _Lady Galadriel,_ he responded silently.

_I hope all is well?_ she said.

He inhaled deeply. _Not taking into account that I am stuck in another world?_

_Everything happens for a reason,_ she answered. _You had to be moved. It is only temporary, I assure you. You will return to us when the time is right._

_When will that be?_ he asked.

_When it is safe for you to return,_ she said. _You are needed here. If you had not been moved, you would not have survived. Do not worry. The one who looks out for you will take good care of you._

_You mean Jessa? The human?_

_Yes. Remember, everything happens for a reason,_ she repeated.

He sighed. _I cannot stay away from my kingdom,_ he said.

_And you will not have to,_ she replied. _But for now, you are safer where you are. You will be brought back, have faith._

_How will I know when the time is right?_ he asked.

_You will. Use your time in the human world constructively. Learn things. Experience things. You will need the knowledge on your return._

Silence followed, and he knew his fellow elf had withdrawn from his mind. Grunting in frustration, he thumped his fist into the mattress as he rolled over, knowing any chance of sleep was now gone.

*****

It was a sombre Thranduil who presented himself the next morning.

Jessa noticed his mood right away, and stopped what she was doing to watch him as he entered the kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, a frown of concern on her face.

“No,” he replied after a short silence. “It is not.”

She resumed spooning the scrambled eggs she had made onto freshly buttered hot toast. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He didn’t answer, but moved behind her putting the kettle on and making a coffee and a camomile tea.

Thinking that maybe he wasn’t a morning person, she finished up and put the pan into the sink, then carried the two plates through to the lounge.

Thranduil followed once the drinks were made, and set the cups onto the low table before seating himself in his usual seat on the couch.

“There are a few high elves in my world,” he said eventually. “One of them is an elleth, Lady Galadriel. She is thousands of years old, and has many gifts. She can see into the future, and she can communicate with her mind.”

Jessa listened as she chewed her toast.

“She communicated with me through the night,” he said.

“And?” The toast was lowered onto the plate as she sat forward. “What did she say?”

His gaze remained focused on the cup on the table. “She said I was moved to this world for a reason, and if I had stayed I would not have survived the situation I was in.”

“What happened?”

“I was being chased by wargs,” he told her. “I had become separated from my elk, and took the horse from one of my fallen guards. The wargs were closing in on me.”

She’d stopped eating, staring at him in horror.

“They took the horse down and I was thrown from him,” he went on. “The next thing I knew, you were leaning over me talking to me. I have no idea what happened.”

“Oh Thranduil…I’m sorry,” she said softly. “As if things aren’t bad enough…”

“Lady Galadriel said I will return when it is safe for me to do so,” he said. “Until then, I must remain in this world. I have no choice; there is nothing I can do.”

She inhaled deeply, considering her next words. “Well, staying in this world might not be your first choice,” she said. “But you know you’ll be safe here. And you have somewhere to stay until this is all sorted out.”

Anguished ice blue eyes lifted and met hers. “I cannot burden you,” he said, almost in a whisper.

“For God’s sake,” she muttered, taking another bite. “You are _not_ being a burden, I’ve already told you that, so quit it. And eat your toast and egg; it’s getting cold.”

He smiled, in spite of his feelings of turmoil. “Is this what I can come to expect for the duration of my stay?” he asked, giving in and taking his plate from the table.

“If you don’t eat, yes,” she replied. “And if you keep up with this crap about being a burden, and whatever it was you were muttering about yesterday. You’re welcome to stay here until you get things fixed, and that’s that.”

“Women in my world are not as commanding,” he quipped, a grin appearing.

“Be careful, mister,” she warned good-naturedly, pointing a slice of toast at him. “This commanding woman had the foresight to do some shopping on the internet while you were in the bath last night.”

“What is an internet?” he questioned, taking a bite of his toast.

“Urghhhh…it’s an electronic method of sending messages and whatnot around the world,” she said.

“Instead of a messenger?”

“Sort of,” she said slowly. “But you can do other things with the internet too. Like buy things, watch movies-“

“What is a movie?”

“Oh fucking hell,” she groaned. “Somebody save me!” She slid down in the armchair so she was almost lying on it rather than sitting. “It’s harder to explain than I would have thought. Ok.” She shot back upright again, energised. “Imagine a painting, or a picture.”

He nodded.

“A machine called a camera takes lots of pictures and puts them all together, so the object moves…this isn’t making sense. I’ll show you a movie later,” she decided. “it would be so much easier to show than to wind myself into knots trying to tell you.”

“Sometimes it is easier to learn something by seeing it for yourself, instead of having it explained,” he agreed.

“Yes. So it’s definitely a movie night tonight,” she said.

“You said you were shopping,” he reminded her.

“Oh, I forgot,” she laughed. “I went online – don’t ask – and bought some clothes for you to wear, so you’ll have something to change into and you’ll be able to go out without drawing too much attention from other people.”

“People always pay attention to me,” he said, frowning.

“That may be so, but in this world, you really need to blend in,” she said. “You’re a King in your own world, but this is different.”

He didn’t look too enamoured at her words.

“Trust me,” she said dryly. “In this world, people attack others for absolutely no reason, and that’s something we don’t want. I have a feeling you’ll attract plenty of attention anyway, irrelevant of what clothing you wear. And – one of the wonders of a modern-day human world is what we can buy things and have them delivered the next day, so you won’t have too long to wait.”

He lifted his tea and took a drink, eyeing her suspiciously.

*****

A few hours later, the clothing had been delivered and she’d sent him off to change.

Her head turned as the bedroom door opened, and her eyes widened.

He was _gorgeous._

Tall and imposing, he stood in the doorway dressed in a red and black checked shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, and his own boots. His hair was loose around his shoulders, and he looked so good, she thought her knees might give out.

“Does…does everything fit alright?” she stammered, swallowing as she tried to gain some sort of control.

He glanced down as he tugged on the hem of the shirt. “Yes,” he replied. “Although this tunic does seem rather short.”

She laughed nervously. “Shirts are supposed to be that length,” she assured him. “But I think we need to do something with your hair…you can’t go out with your ears on show.”

“What is wrong with my ears?” he asked with a frown, glaring at her.

“Not a thing, but we don’t have pointed ears here,” she said, approaching him. “May I?”

He eyed her for a second or two, before giving an abrupt nod and turning his back to her. She stood up on her toes and gathered his hair, astounded at how soft and silky it was to touch. Gathering it in a loose, low ponytail, she secured it with a band and stepped back, feeling a little flushed.

His hand automatically reached round to test what she had done, and she smiled.

“Lots of guys have long hair that they wear like that, so you won’t look too conspicuous,” she said. “Are you ready? I need to deliver the window pane to my client – you can come with me.”

She lifted two travel mugs, one containing coffee and the other herbal tea, and led him out of the apartment and down the stairs.

“How far away does your client live?” he asked, holding the downstairs door open for her.

“About two hours’ drive away,” she replied. “I’ve already packed something for us to eat if you get hungry, or we could stop off somewhere.”

“We will not be back until tonight,” he murmered, casting his eyes up at the sky. “You are confident travelling in this weather?”

“Yes, it’s only rain,” she laughed as she slid into the driver’s seat.

He folded himself into the seat beside her.

“And I’m a good driver. You’re perfectly safe.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” he replied. “At present, I would have my fate in the hands of no other.”

“Aw, that’s a really nice thing to say,” she said with a grin, steering the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

“You have been nothing but helpful and courteous to me since my arrival,” he said. “And that shall not go unrewarded.”

A frown creased her forehead. “I don’t know about in your world, but I don’t do things for any sort of reward,” she said. “I do things because I want to, or because it’s the right thing to do.”

“I am sorry if I have offended you,” he said.

“No, you haven’t,” she replied. “It just wasn’t something I expected you to say.”

“I assumed every race did things in order to be paid or rewarded in some way.”

She snorted softly. “I suppose there is something in that logic, but I’m not your average kind of person,” she answered.

“No…I can see that,” he murmered softly, turning to look out of the passenger window.

They talked comfortably as they drove, falling into equally comfortable silences in between.

Thranduil was surprised to find himself discreetly perusing her; how she reacted to different things; a smile as they passed something that caught her eye, or a low grumble of impatience at other drivers. Her clothing which although not luxurious in quality, suited her and moulded to her rather curvy figure. Her black, straight hair almost reached her hips, and was tied in a tight ponytail to keep it away from her face. Deep blue eyes framed with unnaturally thick lashes observed everything and absorbed every detail. Confident and capable hands guided the car through deep puddles and occasional torrential downpours with ease.

He took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to shift his thoughts as they pulled up outside a cottage overlooking a scenic lake.

“Mrs Wayman’s house,” she said, opening her door and climbing out. The fresh air hit her with an energising burst, and she inhaled deeply. “I love this area, it’s so peaceful and fresh.”

He gazed out over the lake at the trees clustered on the other side. “It reminds me of my own lands,” he said. The breeze tugged at his ponytail, lifting the ends over his shoulder.

She swallowed and looked away, determined to focus on anything else but him. Going round to the trunk, she opened it and carefully lifted the wrapped sheet of glass.

“Allow me,” he said, reaching around her and taking the glass.

“Thankyou,” she said, and closed the trunk. They walked up the cobbled path towards the house, with a woman in her late fifties opening the door before they reached it.

“Jessa!” she exclaimed. “Lovely to see you, my dear. Come in.”

“Lovely to see you too, Mrs Wayman,” she replied with a smile. “This is Thranduil…a friend from out of town.”

“Hmm,” the woman murmered, her gaze sliding down to his feet and back up. “I approve of your choice of friends.”

He gave her a friendly smile, keeping silent.

“Come this way,” Mrs Wayman said with an appreciative smile.

Jessa bit back a smile of her own. Obviously her client liked what she saw. Following her and Thranduil into the kitchen, she bent down and lifted the friendly cat who wandered over, purring. “Hello Pumpkin,” she cooed, stroking the fluffy feline. “Who’s a gorgeous girl?”

Thranduil smiled as he watched her with the cat, marvelling at her approach to everything she was faced with. Laying her work on the large table, he stepped aside to let her unwrap it once she’d deposited the animal back onto the floor.

“I hope this is suitable,” she said, tearing at the paper.

“I’m sure it will-oh my goodness, that is _stunning!_ ” Mrs Wayman exclaimed. “Oh wow…it’s beautiful!” She turned amazed eyes to Jessa, who smiled.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said.

“Like it? I love it!” she gushed. “Wait until Ted sees this; he’ll be blown away. It’s a masterpiece.”

Jessa laughed. “I wouldn’t go quite that far, but I _did_ put a lot of work into it,” she said.

“And very much appreciated it is too, my dear,” her client responded, going over to one of the wall units and retrieving an envelope. “There you are. I shall be recommending you to everyone I know.”

“Well that’s very kind of you,” she said.

“Will you stay for a coffee?”

“Uh, thankyou, but no,” she said. “I really want to head back before the weather gets any worse. But thanks for the offer.”

“My pleasure Jessa, and you mind and take care on those roads,” Mrs Wayman told her. “And look after your friend.” Another lustful look swept in Thranduil’s direction.

“I will,” she assured her, shaking her hand.

Thranduil did likewise, having observed how she did it.

“That went well,” she murmered, once they were in the car and back out on the open road. “And if I’m not mistaken, I think you have an admirer.”

He glared at her. “A married one, who could not have been more obvious if she tried,” he muttered. “I have no interest.”

She laughed. “Mrs Wayman’s a bit of a cougar,” she said.

“A what?”

“A cougar. It’s a term for older women who go for younger guys,” she explained.

He snorted in an undignified manner. “I am a lot older than her.”

“How old are you? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to,” she said.

“Six thousand four hundred and thirty four,” he replied.

“ _What?_ ” she screeched. “You’re _how_ old??”

“Six thousand four hundred and thirty four,” he repeated. “Why?”

“Holy shit,” she muttered. “You know companies that produce anti-aging face cream would kill to have you on their advertising campaigns.”

“I do not know of these,” he replied.

“Big companies manufacture creams for your face that reduce lines and wrinkles…or so they claim,” she told him. “Personally I think they’re a lot of bullshit. We age, and that’s all there is to it.”

“We do not age,” he said. “We stay the same once we reach maturity, our looks do not alter.”

“Lucky elves,” she laughed.

Again, they fell into a comfortable chatter as they headed towards home.

*****

Jessa booted up the laptop and put a movie on over dinner once they arrived back at her apartment, explaining everything to Thranduil in as much detail as she could without completely confusing him. They settled back to watch the movie, commenting here and there as they ate.

Jessa had finished and rested her plate on her lap when the scene in the movie changed to a female being viciously attacked by two males. She stood up abruptly and took her plate through to the kitchen, banging it down on the worktop with a little more force than she intended.

Thranduil’s eyes followed her, a slight frown arching over his eyes. Doing the same as she had done previously, he leaned over to the laptop and used the touch pad to move the cursor further along to another part of the film. He said nothing as she returned with two mugs, taking one from her with a murmer of gratitude.

She sat in silence throughout the rest of the movie, drinking her coffee. He detected an air of unrest from her, but chose not to comment on it or question her.

Once it was finished, she turned to him. They had sat side by side on the couch.

“Tell me more about your world, where you live,” she said. “I want to build up a picture in my mind.”

He smiled. “I can do better than that,” he said. “Do you trust me?”

“I think so,” she replied with a laugh.

He set his mug on the table, taking hers from her and putting it next to his. He held his hands out, palms upwards. “Give me your hands,” he said.

She complied.

“Close your eyes,” he said, his voice soft.

Again she obeyed. Her hands tingled at his touch, but she ignored it.

His fingers wrapped around her hands and wrists in a strong grip, and silence settled over them.

She gasped as an image appeared in her mind, as clear as day.

A beautiful forest, thousands upon thousands of lush green trees. Grasses and plants everywhere, bushes and shrubs. Animals wandering around, butterflies and birds of all sizes and colours. A beautiful white stag that seemed to stare directly at her.

The image changed to an indoor setting. High walls carved into stone flanked her on either side, with candles and oil lamps lit everywhere. Waterfalls that poured down into the unseen bottom. Sweeping carved steps that disappeared into the heavens. An ornate seat with huge antlers branching out on either side, set upon a raised platform.

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

He opened his eyes, watching the emotions on her face.

“This is your home? You live here?” she asked.

He released his hold on her hands, and the image vanished. “Yes,” he replied. “The last thing I showed you is my throne.”

She blinked, looking around as though she had just woken up from a deep sleep. “How did you do that?”

He smiled. “It is a gift most elves carry,” he answered. “I can project my thoughts and memories into your mind. I can show you things, let you experience things that I have either experienced myself, or have around me.”

She was stunned. “Well if I had any doubts about you being from another world, that’s certainly settled them,” she said. “Your home is beautiful, Thranduil. I’m not surprised you want to go back.”

“My Kingdom is not as scenic and peaceful as it once was,” he replied, a hint of regret in his words. “Darkness spreads across Middle Earth, and we fight an eternal battle to be free of it.”

“What kind of battle?”

“Evil. Hatred. Death. The orcs, spiders, trolls, the wargs that attacked me just moments before I was sent here,” he said. “It takes everything from me trying to keep my lands free of these foul creatures and the darkness that accompanies them. My forest is diseased; it is not the magnificent sight it once was.”

“Then I can’t even begin to imagine what it was like before,” she said. “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful, ever.”

“It is now a shadow of what it once was,” he said sadly. “But we hold on to the hope that one day we will overcome the darkness, and our beautiful forest will thrive once more.”

“I’m sure it will,” she murmered, still enthralled with what he had showed her.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FIVE – DEEPER CONNECTIONS **

****

Thranduil rolled over and opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness. Something had awakened him, but he wasn’t sure at first what it was. Never a deep sleeper at the best of times, the slightest noise or disturbance in the air around him was usually enough to rouse him.

His sharp hearing picked up a muffled sound coming from the living area of the apartment. It sounded like somebody crying, gasping, or even distressed.

His feet hit the floor silently as he sprung out of the bed, crossing quickly over to the door and striding through the dark towards the noise.

Jessa was restless on the couch, her blanket twisted around her as she wriggled and fought against it in her sleep. She thrashed and kicked around, gasping to breathe as she seemed to be in a state of terror. The moonlight shining in through the window reflected on the tears that streamed down her face.

Squishing himself to sit on the couch beside her, he reached out to comfort her.

He jerked back in shock, his eyes wide with horror.

For the split second he’d made physical contact with her, he’d been thrown into her nightmare. She was being raped in her dream, screaming and fighting against her attacker. Rough hands were holding her down, and he could physically feel the pain she was suffering. The terror at the violence being inflicted on her shot straight through into him from the brief touch.

“Jessa,” he said, grasping her shoulder and shaking her. “Jessa! Wake up, you are having a bad dream.”

She fought ferociously against the blanket and against him as her terror intensified.

“Jessa!” he shouted, desperate to wake her and free her from her torment. “Listen to me – it is but a dream! You are safe!”

Her eyes flew open as she gasped in a massive breath, her fear still very much alive. He slid his hands under her shoulders and pulled her upright, cradling her against his chest. One arm wrapped tightly around her, the hand on his other arm gently but firmly held the back of her head as he whispered words of comfort. She trembled violently in his arms, heaving and gasping to breathe as her tears continued to flow freely.

“You are safe, Jessa,” he whispered. “It was a nightmare, nothing more. No-one can hurt you.”

She shuddered against him, squeezing her eyes closed as she fought for control. Her heart pounded so hard, it was painful, and her breathing came in gasps and wheezes as she tried to calm herself.

Thranduil held her close and closed his eyes, sending thoughts of peace and contentment into her mind. He physically felt her body begin to relax against him as the tension gradually ebbed away, and remained silent as he held her in his protective arms.

Images of a lush green forest filtered into her mind, and she found herself focusing on what she could see. Butterflies of all colours floated past, and various small birds appeared and disappeared. A waterfall poured steadily down a rock face into a river, and she could almost feel the warm breeze around her.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep again.

*****

Taking a deep breath, Jessa’s mind woke up before she opened her eyes. She was aware of something soft and silky tickling her nose, and of leaning tucked against something warm and solid.

And breathing.

And _bare._

Jerking upright with a gasp, she found herself snuggled in Thranduil’s arms.

“Relax,” he murmered, opening his eyes and lifting his head from the back of the couch. “You are perfectly safe. You were having a nightmare, and I came through to wake you up from it. You were quite distressed.”

She sat back from him a little, folding her arms over herself protectively. “Yeah…I have nightmares sometimes,” she said quietly. “I probably should have warned you about that.”

“It is alright,” he said, stretching his arms up to loosed tight muscles.

She looked away, as he had sat on the couch dressed in nothing but a pair of black pyjama bottoms. His upper half was gloriously naked. “I’m sorry I disturbed you,” she said.

“You did not,” he assured her. “I require very little sleep, and when I do sleep, I do not go into a deep state. I can awaken at the slightest noise.”

She rolled her eye as she peeled herself off his lap and got up from the couch. “Now I’ll be scared to breathe,” she said with a short laugh.

“There is no need,” he smiled.

“I think I’ll make some breakfast before I take a shower and get changed,” she decided. “Are you up for something to eat?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Eggs and bacon?”

“That will be lovely,” he replied, watching her as she went through into the kitchen area. “Can I help?”

_Put some clothes on,_ she thought. _Or take the rest off._ “No, I can manage,” she answered, flashing him a smile. “It’ll give me something to focus on.”

Deciding he would be better helping her anyway, he unfolded himself from the couch and padded through after her, filling the kettle and switching it on. “These nightmares,” he said, reaching into the cupboard over her head for two mugs. “Do you have them often?”

“No,” she answered, after a short hesitation.

“Is there anything in particular that triggers them?” he asked.

She shrugged, cracking the eggs into the frying pan.

“Jessa,” he said softly.

She glanced up at him.

“I touched your shoulder to wake you up,” he said, his intense eyes staring into hers. “I have the ability to sometimes see inside people’s minds. I saw your nightmare.”

She blushed furiously, turning away from him and back to the job at hand.

“That was not a nightmare, was it?” he said in a quiet voice. “That was a memory.”

She went still.

He waited patiently.

“Yes,” she whispered after a long silence.

He exhaled through his nose. “And you knew your attacker.”

“Yes.”

“I would wager that the movie we watched last night was what triggered your memory,” he observed, turning and putting a few slices of bread in the toaster. “I thought something was amiss, but I did not know what.”

“Now you know,” she said, a little more sharply than intended.

“That is why I showed you my forest and the waterfall,” he said, and her head flipped round to look at him. “I felt you needed something peaceful to have in your mind to comfort you.”

“You did that?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes. I did not want you to carry what you had dreamt of through the remainder of the night. It would have taken away the sleep that you needed,” he told her. “So I showed you something which I thought would bring you some comfort and peace.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered, her gaze going back to the frying pan.

“You are not required to thank me if I do something for you,” he said. “Why do you do this constantly?”

“It’s just in my nature, I suppose,” she said with a small shrug. “I know how twisted and cruel people can be, and I don’t intend on going through my life being like that to anyone around me. It causes nothing but grief and heartache. Besides, manners cost nothing.”

He considered her reply as he went back to preparing her coffee and his usual tea, opting for an apple and blueberry fusion for a change. “Did you ever tell anyone about what happened?” he asked after a while.

“No.”

She didn’t appear to want to elaborate any further, so he dropped the subject and buttered the toast. Before long they were seated back in the lounge area tucking into their food.

“I think maybe it would do you good to explore a little,” she said, halfway through her breakfast.

“In what aspect?” he enquired.

“I could do with going into the city for some supplies,” she told him. “I think you should come with me, if you want to, I mean.”

He smiled as he lifted his toast and took a bite. “Which would require me to tie my hair back again,” he said.

“Hmm…yes,” she said, with an apologetic smile. “It just saves people shouting abuse or asking questions. It’s not a personal thing.”

“I am proud of who and what I am, and under normal circumstances I would never try to conceal my ears,” he told her. “However, these are not normal circumstances. I dare say I could tolerate anything that was said, but I will not put you in a situation where you have to face that. I will tie it back.”

“I just think it would help you to blend in a little,” she said. “Although even with the ears aside…you _do_ tend to stand out a little.” She grinned.

“Oh?” One eyebrow arched up. “In what way?”

“Well you’re well above-average tall,” she answered. “And your hair is pretty unusual, being so long and blond. And your eyes…your eyes are…”

“What?” he asked, as she trailed off.

“Your eyes are mysterious,” she decided. “They can be really friendly, or they can be intimidating. They give the impression that you’ve seen a billion things in your life.”

“That is because I have,” he said. “Both good and bad. That can be a negative thing about being immortal, as we see and remember everything.”

“Do you have a photographic memory?” she asked curiously.

He gave her a puzzled look.

“It’s like you can recall a specific moment in absolute clarity, like it’s right in front of you,” she explained. “You can see every single tiny detail. Do you have that?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately. “All elves do.”

She shook her head rapidly, as though she was trying to clear it. “On that note, I’m going for a shower,” she said with a laugh. “Are you sure you feel like going into the city?”

“Yes, I think it will be an education, if nothing else,” he replied. “It is time I saw a little more of your world.”

“Ok…well I won’t be long having a quick shower and getting changed,” she said, and went through to the bathroom.

*****

Thranduil seemed settled as he accompanied Jessa around various places in the shopping centre. She flitted from store to store, buying what she needed to complete various jobs she had lined up, and he stayed at her side. He watched her as she interacted with people, how she handled them and her friendly approach. He noticed a few men leering at her as they passed, and sent each of them hurrying away with an icy look each time he encountered it.

She didn’t deserve that; her soul was pure and she needed protection.

The thought slammed home as they loaded some carefully-wrapped sheets of mirrored glass into the trunk of her car. She stepped back and slammed the back of the vehicle closed, and a truck reversed out of a parking space at speed. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and yanked her against him, the truck missing her by inches.

“Thank God one of us is awake,” she said with a nervous laugh. “I didn’t even see that idiot. He’s in too much of a hurry.”

“Everyone in this world seems to be,” he remarked. “Life in my world is much more relaxed.”

She smiled, almost a sad smile. “We don’t seem to relax much at all, when I think about it,” she answered. “Everything goes at a break-neck pace, and just picks up speed as it goes.”

“And as a result, people miss out on many amazing things around them,” he said, his velvet voice hypnotising her. “When was the last time you sat out in the woods, listening to nature and all that she gives you?”

She puffed up her cheeks as she exhaled, considering his question. “I don’t even remember,” she admitted.

“When was the last time you sat out under the light of the moon, gazing up at the stars and their beauty?”

Sadness radiated from her blue eyes as she looked up at him. “Never.”

He shook his head, falling into step beside her as she turned and started walking towards a restaurant. “This saddens me,” he said. “Everyone should take the time to appreciate what is around them, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem.”

She laughed a little. “I personally wouldn’t go out wandering at night,” she said.

“Yet you stopped for me and it was at night.”

She shrugged. “Maybe that was different. Maybe I had to, for reasons best known to someone else. Who knows? Fate?”

“I do not know where I would be if you had not stopped to help,” he murmered. “Perhaps I would not have survived, perhaps my life would be completely different by now.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” she replied philosophically, reminding him of Lady Galadriel’s words. “Besides, you’re not that bad to have around.” A smile flashed in his direction, and he grinned in return as he held the restaurant door open for her.

They ordered their lunch; Thranduil choosing a salad and fries, and Jessa ordering a burger.

“You’re probably dying with curiosity about what happened,” she said, picking a piece of sorry-looking lettuce from the burger.

He frowned questioningly.

“My nightmare,” she said.

“That is your business, and not for me to question,” he told her. “It is something that you deal with in your own way.”

She lifted her eyebrows in a brief gesture. “He’s a very successful businessman,” she said, her eyes on her food. “Owns his own company, really wealthy. We dated for a few months.”

“Dated?”

“Uh…went out together, as in like a couple?” she said.

“Ah. Courting.”

She smiled. “Yes. Anyway, we got into a fight one night, and what you saw was the result.” She fell silent.

“And you did not report him,” he stated, but not an ounce of judgement was in his words.

“No,” she said on a sigh. “Who would believe me? He was well-liked, respected, everybody thought he was wonderful. I’m just a loner who makes stained glass for a living, no influence or power, no social standing as such. I’d have been torn apart.”

He frowned. “That is wrong,” he said. “You should not regard yourself in such a dim light. You have more to offer than you think.”

She snorted softly, taking a bite of her burger. “Does that kind of thing happen in your world?” she asked, between chewing.

“Very, very seldom,” he replied. “And never by my kind. The only ones who would carry out such a horrific act are humans and orcs. Possibly trolls. And if a female elf is attacked in such a way, she normally does not survive.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Why not?”

“She will give up her will to exist if she cannot recover, and gradually fade,” he told her.

“Fade?”

“Yes. The inner light of her soul will fade away until she dies,” he said. “All elves are capable of fading. It normally occurs through sheer and utter heartbreak, like when a spouse dies.”

She studied him. “Yet you did not.”

He inhaled deeply. “I have a kingdom to rule, and I had an infant child to raise,” he said. “I could not allow myself to fade, even if I had wanted to. I had duties, obligations. My people needed me.”

“Do you ever feel lonely?” she asked hesitantly.

“Always,” he said, glancing across at her, and she shook her head.

“I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have asked that,” she said regretfully. “That was a shit thing to ask.”

“No, it is an honest thing,” he corrected. “Remember I am immortal. I have eternity to spend without a mate at my side, unless I choose another.”

“I assume you can do that?” she questioned. “I don’t like the cheese on this thing.”

“If I wish, but very few of my kind do it,” he told her. “Usually when an elf finds their true love, their soul mate, they are connected to them forever. It is different in my situation. I loved my wife dearly, but it was an arranged marriage that we grew into. The marriage did not start out as a choice from my heart, or hers.”

“But you grew to love each other,” she said, picking the cheese off and making a face of disgust.

“Of sorts, yes,” he said. “My father chose my wife. There was a lot to be gained from our union; alliances that may otherwise have never been forged.”

“There are still some cultures in this world which practice the arranged marriage thing,” she said, glancing at him as she gave up on the cheese. “I personally would prefer to choose my own partner, if I was to have one at all.”

“What makes you think that you will not?” he asked, interested in why she thought that way. “You cannot let your past dictate your future happiness.”

“I guess if I only have myself for company, I can’t be hurt again,” she said. “Being by myself limits the odds of something bad happening to me.”

“But it is a lonely existence,” he said.

“Maybe. But look at the alternative,” she pointed out. “I suffered because of a bad choice that I made, and I don’t want to put myself in that position again.”

“Not all males are the same, Jessa,” he said softly. He sighed as his gaze drifted across the half-empty restaurant. “With my people, the males treat the females with respect, with manners. It is the females who bring life into the world, and they should be given the admiration and reverence they deserve. They bring a lot to a male’s life, and their value should never be underestimated or undervalued.”

She swallowed and blinked several times. “Bloody hell,” she muttered.

“What?” He frowned.

“If only guys in this world thought like that,” she said. “It might make it a better place to live.”

“Every place has troubles and evil,” he reminded her. “How that evil manifests itself is another matter. The life in this world is filled with hatred, terrorism, greed, lust…you name it. In my world, it is orcs, trolls, spiders, and dark forces that we are fighting an endless battle against. Both worlds have darkness, but in different ways.”

She forced a smile. “Your world seems to have more of a grip on things than this one,” she replied. “You still have the beauty around you, the animals and the forests…we exist in a concrete and steel world powered by machines and surrounded by chemicals. I know which one sounds more appealing right now.”

“That is because the horror of your nightmare is still fresh in your mind,” he said. “Hopefully it will ease with the passage of time.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t hold my breath,” she said.

“Why would you hold your breath?” he asked with a puzzled frown, making her laugh.

“It’s another saying,” she explained. “If you hold your breath waiting on something in particular to happen, it might be futile because whatever it is might not ever happen. See?”

He shook his head rapidly, still confused. “I think so.”

She reached across and stole one of his fries. “I need to teach you more about our sayings,” she decided.

He grunted in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER SIX – REALISATION **

****

The next few days passed without incident.

Thranduil was a quick learner, picking up things at a rapid pace. Jessa was surprised at how easily he slipped into the role of acting human, more so as he began wearing the clothing she had bought him inside the apartment as well as whenever they went out. Thinking he was more comfortable in his own clothes, she had assumed he would automatically wear them while at home.

They spent their evenings reading, sharing memories and experiences, and she taught him how to use the internet, which had him fascinated. He learned how to use the cooker, the washing machine, and figured out how to empty the vacuum cleaner.

“You’re getting right into this whole modern-day human-world thing,” she laughed, watching him as he gingerly pressed the button on the microwave to re-heat her coffee. It had gone cold as she had got caught up in explaining the advantages of air travel.

He laughed. “I am slowly adjusting,” he said. “But I have to admit, I do miss my own world. I miss my palace, I miss my people, and most of all…I miss my son.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmered. “I take it you haven’t heard from Lady Whats-name, the one who spoke to you?”

He shook his head. “No. She will only make contact when she is required to,” he answered. “She will not contact just to pass the time of day. Anything she says is something to be listened to and followed.”

“She isn’t one for mundane chat then,” she said. “I can relate to that sometimes.”

“Do you have parents?” he asked suddenly, taking her mug from the microwave and heading towards her.

“Thankyou,” she said, reaching up from her position on the floor and taking it from him. “Yes, somewhere. My mother lives on the other side of the world somewhere. I haven’t heard from her since I was a child. And my father lives on the other side of the country. He’s a habitual drug user, and every now and then I’ll get a call from a rehab unit to say he’s been taken in.”

“What is a rehab unit?” he asked, lowering himself down onto the couch and folding one long leg over the other.

Her eyes tracked the movement. “If someone is addicted to something, as in physically dependent on it, they can go to a rehabilitation centre and gradually come off whatever they’re addicted to. For some people it’s drugs, some it’s alcohol. Some even go for sex addiction.”

His eyebrows shot up at an alarming rate. “What?”

She snorted, almost choking on her coffee. “Yes. In this day and age, you can be addicted to absolutely _anything._ There’s quite a few famous people have checked in for sex addiction.”

His eyebrows came back down in a deep frown. “Sex is something precious and sacred…I do not understand how it can be abused and vulgarized in such ways.”

“Hey, anything goes in this world,” she said dryly. “We have people who spend literally hundreds of thousands on plastic surgery to change how they look.”

“Explain,” he prompted.

“Men do it too, but it’s mainly women who do it,” she said. “They change the shape of their eyes, or their nose, they make their lips look more full, they have wrinkles and lines taken away, they have their breasts enlarged, their butt cheeks made bigger, they have layers of fat sucked out of them-“

“No more,” he said, holding his hand up to stop her. “I weep for the future of the human race if they are so insistent on deforming themselves.”

“It gets ridiculous,” she agreed. “I’ve seen how some of the procedures are done – God bless youtube – and it turns my stomach.”

“I would sincerely hope you are not considering going through such a degrading and barbaric act,” he said with a scowl.

She laughed. “No way! Not in your wildest dreams. I could never afford it, and even if I could, I wouldn’t be brave enough to have anything done.”

“You are beautiful as you are,” he said firmly. “Why women feel the need to desecrate themselves is beyond my understanding.”

She blushed at his words, a funny tingling feeling spreading through her. “Some people are really insecure, I guess,” she offered by way of an explanation. “There are things about myself that I’m not particularly enthralled with, but I wouldn’t have surgery to change anything.”

“Such as?” he wanted to know.

She blushed. “Never mind!” she said with a laugh. “You’d probably find that most women in this world have a hang-up over how they look, in some way or another. The media has a lot to do with it – models are stick thin and gaunt, and it’s subconsciously drummed into us from an early age that being overweight or curvy is a bad thing. It’s conditioning how we think and view ourselves…basic psychology.”

“Basic nonsense,” he grunted, shifting his position slightly.

Again, she noticed his movement. “I agree, but it’s what happens here, and always has happened. Who am I to attempt to change it?”

He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of her point. “I am glad we do not have such absurdity to deal with in Middle Earth.”

“The more I hear of your world, the more appealing it sounds,” she said.

Ice blue eyes regarded her for a few seconds, and she wondered what was going through his mind.

“I have a request,” he said finally. “Would you create a mirror for me to take back when I go?”

She blinked, a bit taken aback by the cold chill that ran through her at his mention of leaving. “Of course,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, holding his hands out. She set her mug down on the floor beside her and placed hers in his, closing her eyes. Immediately, a magnificent elk presented itself to her, with huge antlers that symbolised his majestic significance. The animal was huge, and seemed to look at her with a lot of knowledge in his eyes.

“Oh wow…he’s stunning,” she whispered.

The image disappeared as he released her hands and sat back, resuming his former position. “Do you think you could recreate that?” he asked.

“Definitely,” she said without hesitation.

He frowned. “I do not know how I would get payment to you,” he said, almost thoughtfully.

“Forget it,” she said. “Consider it as a gift.”

“I wish to return with something from this world,” he told her. “And what you do is beautiful. I think the elk is quite appropriate…he is mine.”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Like as in a pet?”

He laughed. “Not really. My guards and armies ride horses; I ride him. He is much faster and stronger, and his antlers have come in useful on many occasions during battle. I found him in the forest when he was barely a new-born, and raised him myself. I am the only one he will allow to approach him.”

“I’ve never seen anything quite like him,” she said. “Leave it with me. I’ll design a few rough drawings, and you can decide which one, if any, would be suitable.”

“I am certain that whatever you design will be fitting,” he said with a smile.

Silence fell over them as he turned his gaze to the movie which had been playing quietly on the laptop on the table.

Sadness washed over her in a torrential wave as she retreated into her own thoughts. She was becoming used to having him around, maybe too used to him. She felt safe in the knowledge that he was there, and although they were completely different, there was definitely a strong connection between the two. Unable to decipher what it was, she tried to ignore the attraction she felt for him.

He would be returning to his own world, leaving her with memories. If she wasn’t careful, he would be leaving her with a broken heart as well.

*****

Thranduil was unsettled, again. Sleep evaded him, no matter how much he relaxed and meditated. Something was pulling at him, something tugging quite insistently in his mind, but he couldn’t work out what it was. He knew it wasn’t a call for him to return to Middle Earth, and thought the only other thing it could be was Jessa.

He eventually rose from the bed and silently padded through to where she slept on the couch, standing over her gazing down at her. She squirmed a little in her sleep, murmering as her brows came down in a frown. He placed the pad of his index finger on her forehead, seeing into her dreams with clarity and precision. Her nightmare from previously was on the verge of returning.

She settled at his slight touch, but became more restless as he moved his hand away. Touching her again settled her, so he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her back through to the bedroom.

She awoke the next morning, blinking in confusion and disorientation. Surprise made her frown slightly as she realised she was in her own bed. Turning her head, she saw Thranduil lying asleep next to her, on his side facing her, with a pillow in place in between them. His arm was stretched across the pillow holding on to her wrist.

Ice blue eyes opened and focused on her. “Do not be alarmed,” he said, his voice thick with sleep. “You were becoming distressed again, and I could not tolerate another night sleeping in a sitting position on the couch, so I brought you through here.” He released her wrist as he spoke. “You settled when I touched you, and became restless again when I pulled back. I apologise if I put you in an unacceptable position.”

She smiled. “That’s alright,” she said. “I appreciate what you did.” A heavy sigh left her. “Maybe I should think about counselling for the nightmares.”

“Which is..?”

“Talking about what happened with a therapist,” she replied. “And they advise on how to deal with it and cope with it. Although I’m not sure if it works or not; they can’t go back and change the past.”

“Have you taken part in such a thing before?” he asked, rolling onto his back.

The sheet slid down his torso, revealing strong muscles and a toned, flat stomach.

She swallowed as a pang went through her. “No. I’ve never had the courage to go and talk to someone about it. Part of me thinks that having to re-live it would make things worse, even if only for a short while, and I’m not sure I want to go through that.”

“You have been alone since it happened,” he said. It was not a question.

“Yes. I’ve just become used to my own company,” she answered.

He studied her for a few seconds, before settling his head back and staring up at the ceiling. “The more I think about it, the more I wonder why you stopped for me that night,” he murmered. “It would seem as though the Valar possibly had something in mind, sending me here when they did, and having you pass at that exact time.”

“Who knows the reasons behind anything?” she responded, sitting up and swinging her legs out of bed. “I’m sorry I disturbed your sleep again.”

“You did not,” he replied. “I was still awake when I felt something was wrong, and when I went through, you were restless. I slept once I brought you back through here.”

“You know, if you keep spoiling me, I’m going to miss you when you go back to your world,” she said with a laugh as she went through to the lounge. “Tea?”

“I would like one of your coffees, please,” he answered.

“It’s on the way,” she said, and disappeared.

Her words stayed with him. He knew he was going to miss her too when he left, but stubbornly refused to acknowledge the fact that he was attracted to her. She had a purity about her, an innocence of sorts, and could still see the good in people despite what she had been through. He’d never met another human like her, and knew he was unlikely to.

After his coffee and a quick shower, he exited the bathroom to find her missing, and an instant frizzon of fear shot through him. Hurrying down the wooden stairs, his shoulders slumped in relief as he caught sight of her sitting cross-legged on the floor of her studio, her back to him, singing along to the radio.

_In a time when the sun descends alone_

_I run a long, long way from home_

_To find a heart that’s made of stone_

_I will try, I just need a little time_

_To get your face right out of my mind_

_To see the world through different eyes_

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_

_Tell me why when I scream there's no reply_

_When I reach out there's nothing to find_

_When I sleep I break down and cry_

_Cry, yeah_

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_

_Fading like a rose_

_Fading like a rose_

_Beaten by the storm_

_Talking to myself_

_Getting washed by the rain_

_It's such a cold cold town_

_Oh, it's a such cold town_

He inhaled deeply. The words she sang reached out to him, and he knew in that moment that he needed her. Her voice wrapped around him and pierced his heart, taking him by surprise and shocking him to the core. Having only known her for little over a week, he was stunned at how deeply she had affected him.

He swallowed, and stepped forwards.

She heard his footsteps and stopped singing, glancing at him over her shoulder with a smile. “Hi…sorry, my singing’s not the best,” she said with an apologetic laugh.

“The song is beautiful,” he remarked. “What is it?”

“It’s called _Fading Like A Flower,_ by a group called Roxette,” she answered. “I love their songs; some of them have such deep meaning.”

“What are you working on?” he asked, lowering himself to sit cross-legged beside her.

“Just a few sketches of your elk,” she replied, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. He was dressed in black jeans which hugged strong thighs, and a long sleeved black shirt with the front unbuttoned to halfway down his chest. Long blond hair settled over both shoulders, and she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her ribcage. “What do you think so far?”

He took the sheets of paper she flipped towards him, studying the three drawings she had done. “These are outstanding,” he murmered, tracing a fingertip lightly over her work. “I like this one.” He indicated one where she’d drawn the head and antlers of his elk and put leaves around it, so it resembled a foresty-themed frame.

She nodded. “I had an idea you might prefer that one,” she said. “Shall I do a few more, to see if anything else catches your eye?”

“No, I think this one is perfect,” he said.

“I’ll get started right away,” she said with a grin, bouncing to her feet with surprising agility for a human. “It normally takes me a week or so to complete a project like this, but hopefully I’ll get it done before then, as we don’t know when you’ll be going back…”

He sensed a touch of sadness in her voice as she trailed off, but her back was to him and he couldn’t read her eyes. He desperately missed his kingdom and the people there, but he was rapidly becoming more and more attached to Jessa, and this presented a huge problem.

Knowing that he would be unable to take her back with him, he wondered if he would be able to go between both worlds, but at the same time he knew he wouldn’t. A deep feeling of anguish bolted through him, but he stubbornly pushed it aside as Lady Galadriel’s words came back to him.

_“Everything happens for a reason.”_


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER SEVEN – TORN APART **

****

Jessa devoted a lot of time and attention to the mirror she had agreed to make for Thranduil to take back to Middle Earth. The elk she created seemed to come to life under her skilled hands, and his owner was fascinated with each step of the process.

When she wasn’t down in the studio working on it, they went out shopping, watched movies, and she continued teaching him different things from her world. Each piece of information seemed to be absorbed with enthusiasm, and he had endless questions for everything she told him. Likewise, he told her many stories of his kingdom, and she seemed intrigued with what he had to tell her.

The two of them decided to go for a walk late one evening, almost two weeks after he’d crash-landed into her life. The mirror was almost complete, with only a few minor details to be added.

Parking up and having a coffee and cake in the 24-hour diner they’d first been to on the night he’d arrived, they left the car and wandered along the road which ran alongside the forest.

“I find it sad that this is where Mirkwood forest should be,” he remarked as they strolled along. “Such a large, dense woodland, yet this is merely a scratch on the surface of the true beauty.”

“In this world, humans are cutting trees down all the time,” she replied, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. “Houses are being built everywhere, shopping malls, business complexes…it’s no wonder the cities are known as concrete jungles.”

“The beauty of nature is something which should be cherished; protected,” he said.

 “I agree, and I hate seeing the forests hacked down,” she told him. “But again, like so many other conversations we’ve had – what can one person do to change an entire planet’s viewpoint?”

He stopped, turning to face her. “I could not live my life in this world,” he said. “Yes, it is beautiful in its own way, but it is cold…remote…mechanical. There is no heart and soul in a lot of what I have seen.”

Knowing he’d spent countless hours on the internet, she knew he’d seen quite a lot.

“Humanity has a lot to answer for,” she said as they started walking again. “It seems to be our nature to destroy ourselves and everything around us, and that makes me sad. I can only imagine that it’ll get worse as time passes. I honestly can’t see things improving.”

“I do not wish to lower your mood Jessa, but I agree with you,” he said. “From what I have learned since I came here, the human race seeks only to profit. Not to learn, or to cultivate and preserve, but to amass as much wealth as possible. I have an unmeasurable amount of wealth in my kingdom, but what nature gives us is more important to me.”

“And that’s the way it should be,” she said. “I actually think-“

Her words were drowned out by an enormous clap of thunder, so loud that she took her hands out of her pockets and covered her ears. The sky overhead turned pitch black as thick, heavy clouds rolled across, and a strong wind picked up.

Thranduil felt an odd sensation course through his body, followed by an ice cold chill in his heart.

It was time for him to return to his own world.

He turned to Jessa, and the instant her eyes met his, she knew. He could tell by her eyes that she knew what was going to happen, and both of them were powerless to stop it.

He opened his mouth to say something, reaching his hand out for hers, but a brilliant flash of lightning blasted overhead and the ground shook beneath them as another peal of thunder seemed to tear the skies apart.

Jessa instinctively turned away from the flash of lightning, covering her eyes with her arm against the searing brightness. She turned back, to find herself completely alone.

Falling to her knees in a combination of devastation and horror, she stared in stunned silence at the spot where Thranduil had been standing. The thunder and lightning had stopped, and the wind had faded to almost nothing. An eerie silence surrounded her, and nothing moved.

*****

“Father! Father!”

Thranduil groaned and forced his eyes open, recognising his son’s insistent and panicked voice. “Legolas?” he slurred.

“Are you injured, father?” the voice demanded.

A blurred, shadowy figure loomed over him, a silhouette against the leafy canopy above him, and he squinted as he tried to focus. “I am unharmed,” he rasped, and started to cough. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, finally clearing his vision enough to see his son scrutinising him.

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you back,” he said, his voice catching slightly. “Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are in the palace; they have been combining their powers to bring you home.”

Thranduil shook his head to clear it. “I must return to the palace,” he grunted, forcing himself to his feet and brushing loose dirt and leaves from his jeans.

Legolas frowned. “Odd clothing,” he murmered. “Everyone will be pleased to learn of your return,” he said. “The pack of wargs which were chasing you have all been slaughtered. No-one knew what had happened to you until Lady Galadriel arrived, and she explained that you had to be taken from here for some time. Where did you go?”

“I am not sure how it happened, but I ended up in another world; a human world,” he replied. “Is there a horse here that I may ride?”

“Yes,” the Prince answered. “Lord Elrond made sure I brought a second horse with me, as I would be returning with you. What happened in the human world? What was it like?”

“I will share my story once I have settled back into my realm,” Thranduil said pointedly. “Allow me to reacquaint myself with my surroundings before throwing a barrage of questions at me, please.”

“My apologies,” his son said, lowering his head. “Come – you will be in need of a bath and some food. The servants are preparing everything as we speak.”

The King closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and following him through the trees.

*****

Jessa returned to her apartment in a stunned trance. She stood in the middle of her lounge, immobile and numb. She had no recollection of driving back, no memory of exiting the car and entering her home. Her head slowly turned as she took in her surroundings, seeing Thranduil everywhere.

The mug he’d used at lunchtime was still sitting on the low table. A book he’d been reading lay open and face-down on the couch. The laptop was still open from where he’d been fascinated by an article on marine wildlife. His aroma lingered around her.

Slowly going through into the kitchen, she picked up the knife he’d used to butter his toast earlier, still able to make out the fingerprint he’d left behind. His plate rested in the sink, waiting to be washed. Setting the knife back where she’d found it, she took a deep breath.

He was gone.

*****

Thranduil was exhausted.

Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Legolas had sat him down after bathing with a table load of food, eager to hear of his time away from Middle Earth. He’d told them every detail from waking up on the edge of the woods, to walking with Jessa as he’d been grabbed back and hurtled back into his own world.

Lady Galadriel listened in silence, as did Lord Elrond, with the pair exchanging the odd glance now and then as he talked. Legolas had a thousand questions, and he was tiring rapidly.

Eventually, the Prince excused himself and returned to his duties, leaving his father and the two guests in his private library.

“Well, you certainly have had an adventure,” Elrond observed.

“Yes. What I would wish to know is why? What was the reason behind what happened?” Thranduil responded.

“All will be revealed in time,” Galadriel replied. “You must have patience; you must wait until the time is right.”

One eyebrow lifted in fatigued sarcasm. “You throw me into another world, and cannot – or _will not_ – tell me the reason?”

She merely smiled, completely unaffected by the cold tone he used. “You know that not everything makes its true presence or reason known just as we would wish,” she replied. “All knowledge is learned through experience, and for the benefit of others. All shall reveal itself.”

He grunted, folding one leg over the other.

That night, unable to sleep even though he was dog tired, he stood out on the balcony of his chambers, looking out into the darkness that had fallen over his lands.

He missed Jessa.

And that shocked him.

He’d known her for two weeks, yet in that short amount of time she’d managed to climb into his soul and merge herself into his heart. He didn’t want to admit it, but emotions he had thought were long dead had re-awakened in him, and he felt as though he’d left part of him behind on his return to his realm.

Confusion ripped through him.

Calm and collected by nature, organised and detail-orientated by his position, he found himself in unchartered territory, unable to negotiate his way around. It seemed ridiculous that he could have developed feelings in such a short time, and feelings for a _human???_ What on earth had happened to him? He would have wagered everything he owned on the fact that he would never feel anything for a human; they were a lower-class, uneducated, and coarse race compared to the elves. They crashed through their lives with little to no consideration for others or anything around them, and sought only to satisfy their own needs.

He blinked hard and inhaled deeply.

Jessa had definitely made a massive impact on him. Too much of an impact, if he was being honest with himself.

*****

The days turned into weeks.

Jessa dragged herself from one day to the next, functioning on autopilot without putting effort or thought into what she was doing. Her apartment which had previously been a place of serenity and comfort for her had turned into an empty shell with no centre of balance for her scattered emotions. Her meals were tasteless and bland, her evenings cold and lonely.

She completed the mirror Thranduil had asked her for, and the elk stood gazing out proudly, almost as if looking for his master. She’d cried a little as she’d finished working on it, knowing that the likelihood of him ever returning was pretty much non-existent. But she carried on, and eventually closed it away in a cupboard so she didn’t have to see it and remind herself that he’d ever been in her life.

The loneliness was an unwelcome intrusion on her previously routinely organised life. She’d chosen a life of solitude for a reason, and Thranduil’s shock entrance had blown everything apart. Several times she imagined a glimpse of him, pain slicing through her at the knowledge that it was just her imagination. The night he’d disappeared, she’d fallen asleep on top of her bed, wrapped in the scent of him which he’d left behind. The pillow had held his unique aroma, and she’d hugged it close as she’d fought to fall into a world of oblivious sleep.

As the weeks tolled past, things weren’t becoming any easier.

He’d started to haunt her dreams.

The first dream had occurred roughly a week after he’d left.

She was working on a sheet of clear glass in her studio, lost in what she was doing as the cd player infused music into the air around her. Humming along periodically, she frowned as she worked in an intricate detailed piece of the design.

“Is everything going well?” a deep voice asked, and she lifted her head to see Thranduil stood a few feet away from her worktable.

“Hi,” she said with a smile. “I didn’t think you would be able to come back.”

“Neither did I,” he said, stepping a little closer. “May I see what you are working on?”

“Of course,” she said, and gestured towards the table top. “Nothing spectacular, but I think it’ll turn out not bad once it’s finished.”

He ran a fingertip over the glass, his eyes taking in every detail that she had created so far. “Your talent is wasted,” he murmered, turning those ice blue eyes in her direction. “You do not get the recognition you deserve.”

“Artists never do,” she joked. “Fancy a cup of tea while you’re here?”

“Yes…I would like that,” he replied with a small smile.

“So how are things in your world?” she asked, leading him up the wooden stairs.

“As confused as this one,” he said. “I have no answers to my questions as to why I was taken away from there to begin with. Nobody seems willing to tell me anything.”

“Maybe they don’t have the answers just yet,” she offered. “Or maybe they don’t feel that you’re ready to hear their answers.”

“Life is full of mysteries,” he murmered as they entered the living space. His gaze landed on the book he’d been reading, which still lay on the couch.

She followed his gaze, and turned into the kitchen area without saying anything. Making the two beverages which had become a habit – one coffee and one herbal tea – she went back through and found him sitting on the couch, reading the book where he’d left off.

“You came back through worlds to finish a book?” she joked, laughing as she handed him his mug.

“I came back for several things,” he replied, taking the tea. “Thankyou. I do not have this brand of tea in my realm. I wish to take some back…can you arrange that?”

“Of course,” she said, sitting down and crossing one knee over the other. “There’s an unopened box in the cupboard; you didn’t get the chance to open it before you left.”

He frowned, staring at the pages of the book he held.

“What?” she asked.

“The words have all vanished,” he said, lifting his eyes to hers. “It is almost as though the reader can re-write the ending.”

She stared at him, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to his words.

And woke up.

The next dream came three nights later.

Again, she was in her studio. Looking up from her work, she caught sight of a tall figure with piercing blue eyes and enviably long blond hair standing outside the window. He smiled and beckoned her outside. She put her work down and went out, wondering why he had returned.

He tilted his head to one side and smiled at her. “How are you, Jessa?” His deep voice sent shivers through her body.

“I’m ok,” she replied. “And you?”

“You have not been taking care of yourself,” he said, his gaze sweeping down to her feet and back up. “Why not?”

“I have,” she lied. “Work has been keeping me busy, that’s all.”

“You tell me untruths,” he said sadly. “I know when I am hearing untruths. Have you not been eating properly? You look thinner than when I last saw you.”

She waved him off. “I’ve been eating,” she said, which was the truth. Perhaps not as much and as regular as she should have been, but her appetite seemed to have left when he had.

He lifted a hand and tenderly stroked her cheek, his touch like silk. “Perhaps I should take care of you,” he murmered. “I do not wish to see you fade.”

“Humans don’t fade,” she said with a slight laugh.

“Do they not?”

Again, he vanished.

Each dream she had of him, she woke up feeling more lonely and abandoned than ever, which was ridiculous as she knew he didn’t belong in her world. He had his own world, his own life, a kingdom to rule, and a son to guide through life.

There was nothing for him in the human world.

*****

Thranduil dreaded closing his eyes. Every time he fell asleep, he dreamt of Jessa. Dark blue eyes that questioned everything, artistic hands that created works of art from seemingly nothing, a sharp wit and a wicked sense of humour.

He was annoyed at her presence in his dreams, frustrated at his inability to sleep without her making an appearance. It wasn’t proper practice to fall for a human, and very rare in his kind. Not impossible, but rare.

Several times he dreamed of going back to her home, and each time she looked more tired, more deflated, and less energetic. It was almost as though her life was slowly draining away from her.

Rolling over onto his back, he lifted his left arm up behind his head on the pillow, staring up at the roof of his chambers. Humans didn’t _fade._ Elves could, but humans couldn’t. But if he didn’t know any better, he would swear that that’s exactly what his dreams were telling him. How could she fade, when not having the ability to do so, and she hadn’t bonded with him to the point where his leaving would cause so much emotional trauma?

He sighed, turning his head to stare out of the window instead. The sky was pitch black, and the full moon shone like a beacon in the darkness. He blinked slowly, trying to sort his conflicting thoughts and emotions, and failing miserably.

*****

“You seem different since your return, father,” Legolas observed over breakfast the next morning.

Thranduil’s icy gaze turned towards his offspring. “In what way?” he asked.

He shrugged. “I cannot say,” he replied. “But something about you has changed.”

Galadriel met the King’s eyes, with the faintest hint of a smile curving her lips, but she said nothing.

“I have not changed,” he said decidedly. “I have seen an entirely different world, that is all. It was a lot to absorb, to learn.”

“Did you discover anything that we could utilise here?” his son asked.

He’d discovered his heart was still capable of beating for another. “No,” he answered. “I did not.”

 _We will talk another time,_ Galadriel’s voice said in his mind.

He looked back towards her, but her expression was unreadable as she turned to say something to one of the servants. Scowling, he looked away again.

“Will you be accompanying us on patrol this morning?” Legolas enquired. “The reports are indicating more spider activity on the southern border.”

“It is unlikely that I shall accompany you this day,” Thranduil answered. “I am still trying to readjust. But I will soon.”

His son nodded. “It is good to have you back,” he said, giving him a smile.

Again, Galadriel’s eyes met his.

Hours later, he was standing out in the gardens, his eyes closed, absorbing the scents and sounds of nature around him. Birds twittered in the distance, the scent of flowers was quite strong, and he could hear the leaves in the trees rustling softly in the gentle breeze.

“Lady Galadriel,” he said, without turning round or opening his eyes.

“My Lord Thranduil,” she greeted him, appearing silently to stand at his side.

Breathing deeply, he finally opened his eyes and turned his head, meeting her amused eyes. “You wish to speak.”

“You left something behind when you left the other world,” she told him.

His brows came down slightly. “I asked the human female to create a mirror,” he murmered, looking away into the distance. “She is very gifted in what she does. It was not completed when I returned.”

Galadriel smiled. “It is not the mirror I speak of,” she said. “Look not at the mirror, but look _into_ it. What do you see?”

“My reflection?” he said.

She shook her head. “No. Keep looking. You will find the answer you seek.”

Irritation rippled through him at her enigmatic answers. “I do not know the question I ask,” he said, deciding to draw more out of her responses.

She smiled again. “That is because you are thinking with your head. Think with your heart instead. Listen to what it has to tell you. And follow it.”

“My heart does not think,” he said.

“That is where you are wrong,” she corrected him. “You were sent to the human world for a reason. It is up to you to discover that reason.” With that, she walked away as silently as she had approached, leaving him mystified.

Elrond emerged from the trees after she had gone, and Thranduil narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I was going to approach you sooner, but thought I had better allow Lady Galadriel time to speak with you,” he said. “How are you?”

“As well as I can expect,” he replied.

Elrond smiled, his hands behind his back as he wandered around in vague circles on the grass. “Have you reached a conclusion as to why you went to the human world?”

Thranduil snorted. “I know that I tire of being spoken to in riddles,” he said.

His fellow elf stopped and swung around to face him. “I will not speak in riddles. Ask me what you wish to know.”

The King studied him for a few seconds, choosing his question with care. “What did I leave behind?”

Elrond tipped his head back and laughed. “You already know the answer to that,” he said. “You waste your time asking.”

Thranduil glared at him, but withheld the retort that came to mind.

“Go back,” Elrond said. “Go back, and finish what you started.”

“I did not start anything,” he snapped. “I spent my time confused and lost, trying to endure a world that I did not know until I could return to my own. I started nothing.”

The elf Lord lifted one eyebrow. “Wrong,” he said. “You _did_ start something. And now you must finish it.”

Thranduil lifted his head a little and stared at the sky above. “How?”

“Loose ends will unravel if not attended to,” Elrond replied, and walked past him into the palace, taking the path Galadriel had taken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit and thanks to the amazing April Wind and her latest video, which gave me the inspiration for the setting when Thranduil returns x

** CHAPTER EIGHT – AGAINST THE ODDS **

****

Jessa dragged herself out of bed after another tormented night of restless sleep and vivid dreams. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to the point where she wished Thranduil had never entered her life.

She wished she’d never stopped the car, and had just kept driving.

She wished she’d never spoken to him, or taken him into her home, into her life.

Into her heart.

After a quick shower, she tugged on a pair of black jeans, and moved to open the closet in search of a top. Her gaze landed on the black shirt Thranduil had worn, which had been hung up on the back of the bedroom door.

She stopped, staring at it. It hadn’t been laundered; it had stayed where he’d left it.

Following her impulse, she padded across the carpet and lifted it down from the hook, automatically holding it up to her face and inhaling deeply. His masculine scent filled her senses, and she felt tears burning her eyes.

What the _hell_ was wrong with her?!

She hadn’t even kissed him, yet her heart was screaming out for him.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, tipping her head back and fighting to hold back her tears. She was a mess. One man – or elf – had completely turned her life upside down without as much as a single kiss or touch.

Sliding her arms into the shirt, she buttoned it halfway and rolled the sleeves up a little. It was too big for her, but she wanted to wear it nevertheless. She desperately needed to feel something that would connect her to him, and the garment was the only item that she hadn’t laundered after he had left.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she breathed slowly and closed her eyes, willing some sort of self-control over her erratic heartbeat and her scattered emotions.

Cursing the second she’d decided to stop the damned car that stormy night, she opened her eyes and marched with determination from her bedroom. The apartment was overdue a good cleaning.

*****

Elrond looked at Galadriel, who was focused on the irate elf King before her.

“You ask questions which you already know the answers to,” she said. “You waste your time and energy by asking them.”

Thranduil fumed silently. “You insist on repeating this,” he hissed. “Yet you give me nothing to focus on!”

“I do not need to,” she told him. “Look inside yourself for the answers, Thranduil. They need not be spoken, for you already have them.”

He grunted in exasperation, turning away.

“Perhaps you have not admitted to yourself what troubles you,” Elrond said quietly.

The King shot a glare in his direction.

“You and only you have the power to tie off those loose ends,” he went on. “Between the Lady Galadriel and I, we can send you back, but only for a short time. You have two days; no more. If you choose to go back, use the time well.”

Ice blue eyes blinked and looked away.

*****

Jessa bumped the low table as she passed, wincing in pain as she rubbed her shin. She tossed the cushions back onto the couch, not really caring whether they sat perfectly or not. Straightening and running her hands through her hair, she glanced around the living area, realising that she couldn’t care less how tidy it looked.

The entire apartment held no comfort for her anymore.

Her head turned as she heard someone knocking hard against the door downstairs. Crossing the room and bouncing down the stairs, she frowned as she wondered who it was. She hadn’t ordered anything for delivery, and she seldom welcomed friends into her personal space.

She opened the door.

A tall figure dressed in a long, dark red velvet cloak had his back to her, long blond hair flowing down his back. He slowly turned, his ice blue eyes settling on hers.

She was speechless, and didn’t know what to say.

His senses were on high alert. He saw her pupils dilate. He saw her nostrils flare slightly, and the very faint pink that coloured her cheeks and her throat. He heard her breathing change. He saw her pulse pounding in the side of her neck, and was sure that if he focused hard enough, he would be able to hear her elevated heartbeat.

“Hi,” she said eventually.

“I came to reclaim something of mine,” he said.

His deep velvet voice seemed to soak into her entire body, and she lowered her eyes as she stepped back from the doorway.

“Your mirror is finished,” she said, turning away. “I finished-“

Her words left her as he grabbed her arm, his strong fingers closing around her wrist.

“I did not come for the mirror,” he said.

She gazed up at him as he stepped closer to her, still holding her wrist, and kicking the door closed at his back.

“I came for something much more special, much more precious,” he said. Releasing his hold on her, he lifted both hands and slid them under her jaw, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Her eyes widened, her heart going crazy as he stared down at her.

Time seemed to stop as his eyes searched hers.

“Tell me you feel something between us,” he whispered. “Tell me that it is not just my imagination.”

She swallowed nervously. “It isn’t,” she whispered back. “I’ve been feeling it too…I just don’t know what it is.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he lowered his head, his soft, warm mouth brushing over hers. A small whimper escaped from her, a noise of pleasure and pleading for more.

“I do not understand this myself,” he told her, in that same quiet whisper, his lips touching hers as he spoke. “It has torn me apart. I cannot think properly, I cannot be the person I once was. I do not know what you have done to me…”

His mouth pressed against hers with more force in a determined, passionate kiss, his fingers tightening around the back of her neck. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders, pulling him closer until she was pressed tightly against him.

The kiss changed.

He wrapped his arms around her back and crushed her against him, deepening the kiss as he moved. She clung to him, eternally grateful for his strength which held her up as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. Stars burst to life behind her eyelids as he kissed her, taking her breath away. He prodded gently with his tongue, asking silently for entrance, and she parted her lips in an equally silent response. He delved inside, sweeping around her mouth with a determination that was equal in exploration and possessiveness.

One hand lifted to tangle in her hair, tipping her head back as he tore his mouth from hers, panting heavily as he dragged his lips down her throat. She moaned at the sensation, sparks flickering and blazing to life under her skin.

He nuzzled his way back up to her ear, dropping hot kisses against her flesh as he moved, his breath hot and panting as he breathed.

Forcing himself to move back from her a little, he gazed down into her eyes, which blinked as she tried to refocus her blurred vision. He swallowed, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe normally. “I had to come back for you,” he said softly.

“I missed you,” she admitted, bringing her hands forward to rest on his upper chest. “I don’t understand how or why, but I did. I felt like you took part of me with you.”

“And I felt like I had left part of me behind,” he said. He tipped his head back and took a deep breath. “I have two days, and then I must go back.”

She nodded, focusing on the silvery grey tunic he wore under his cloak. “Two days,” she repeated.

He tilted his head forwards again and looked down at her. “I…I need to know what this is,” he said softly. “I need to know what I mean to you, because I have fallen in love with you.”

“I can’t explain what you mean to me,” she whispered. “All I know is that somehow, against everything I believe in and have conditioned myself to become, I have fallen in love with you too. And that scares the shit right out of me, I don’t mind admitting it.” She broke off with a nervous laugh, looking away from him.

He gently turned her back to him with one finger.

“I’m terrified,” she admitted. “Absolutely terrified. You’re going to break my heart, Thranduil, and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to deal with that.”

“I will not break your heart,” he promised, his velvet murmer caressing her soul. “I promise, I will not. I will cherish you, love you, protect you, but I will never do you wrong.”

Unshed tears prickled her eyes, making her blink. “But I can’t turn my feelings off after two days,” she bit out, pulling away from him. “I can’t. I haven’t been able to turn them off since you came into my life, and now that I’ve faced up to what I feel, I know I can’t just forget.”

“You do not have to,” he said. “Come back with me.”

Her head flipped up and she stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Come back with me,” he repeated. “Come back to my world. Be with me. Stand at my side through the day and sleep next to me at night. Walk through life with me.”

Her heart was pounding violently within her.

“It is too much for you to consider right now,” he said with a gentle sigh. “I am here with you until two days from now. We can spend that time together – if this is your wish – and you can make your decision when you are ready. If you decide to remain here in your own world, I will still always love you from mine. That, I promise.”

Hot tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks. “You’re already breaking my heart,” she whispered.

He held his arms out and she stepped into his embrace, closing her eyes as they folded around her and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Warm hands gently rubbed her back.

“I feel so confused,” she whispered, turning her head so her cheek leaned on his shoulder. His masculine scent filled her senses, making her slightly dizzy. “I have all these thoughts and feelings and I don’t know how to process them or work my way through them.”

“I have asked too much of you, too suddenly,” he said quietly. “But I could not leave things as they were. I had to come back, to see if you feel what I feel. I had to know.”

She nodded, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of being in his arms. “I do,” she whispered. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she gazed up at him. “Every time you come into my life, you turn it completely upside down,” she said with a laugh. “I think I need my infusion of coffee.”

He grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear and dropping a soft kiss on her mouth. “I think that would be best,” he said.

Wrapping her fingers tightly through his, she pulled him up the stairs and into the apartment. He stopped, his sharp eyes taking in every detail. Releasing her hand, he slowly walked across the room into the kitchen area, where a smile curved his full lips.

“What is so amusing?” she asked with a slight frown.

“This.” He picked up the knife lying on the worktop, the one he had used the day he had been swept back to his own world. Putting it back down, he lifted the cup he’d used that same day. “This.” He set it down, and went back through to the lounge. “This.” The book he’d left lying open on the couch, still at the same page. “But most of all…this,” he whispered, gently plucking the fabric of the black shirt she wore between his thumb and forefinger. “You did not move or wash these items.”

She shook her head, feeling the urge to cry again, but refusing to give in to it. “I couldn’t,” she said. “I couldn’t take away something that reminded me that you’d been here. I just couldn’t.”

His smile widened, and he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. “You love me,” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“You missed me.”

“Yes.”

“You need me.”

“Yes. Stop being so conceited,” she said, ending on a laugh.

“If I have your love, then I have every reason to be conceited,” he replied. “For I have that which others do not.” His mouth touched hers in a gentle kiss. “And that which others will never have.”

Dazed eyes looked up into his. “You make me sound so special,” she murmered.

“That is because you are,” he told her. “You have a quality that is seldom seen in humans. If I did not know otherwise, I could have mistaken you for an elf; your nature and character is very similar. You appreciate and cherish the natural world around you, even though you cannot immerse yourself completely in it in this world. You care for others, whether they are your kind or not. And you take pride in creating beautiful art that will last forever. Any human I have encountered has had nothing of these qualities in the way that you possess them. You seem to possess them almost enough for your entire race.”

“I don’t need or ask for much in life,” she said. “The smallest, simplest things can make me happy. I’m different that way.”

He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, allowing the soft lengths to cascade down over her shoulders. “Anything you could ever need or wish for, I can provide,” he said. “Although, my world does not have the advancements which this one has, and I cannot compensate for that. But I can give you everything, from the finest gems in existence to the most exquisite clothing. The best food you have ever tasted, maids to take care of anything you wish-“

“Stop, stop, stop,” she interrupted, holding a hand up. “Thranduil, I don’t _need_ these things, I don’t _want_ them.”

He frowned. “But I am the King. It is my role if you choose to return with me to make sure you have all these things. It is expected-“

“To _hell_ with expectations,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t care if you’re a King or…or…or a beggar living on the streets. I love _you,_ not your status, or your position, or your wealth, or any of that. Do you know what makes me happy?”

He shook his head, a look of sadness in the depths of his eyes.

She lifted a hand and touched his cheek. “You do,” she whispered. “You, the man – or elf – not what you have. I can’t explain it, but I feel…complete, when I’m with you. I feel like the other half of a whole. I feel like…my God, this is fucking hard to explain.”

“Then do not waste time and energy trying to achieve the impossible,” he said, and crushed her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

She moaned softly, tangling her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. His lips gently forced hers apart, his tongue penetrating the depths which welcomed him, meeting hers and encouraging her to reciprocate. She did, the intimate act sending bolts of fire through her body to centre between her legs. A rumble of desire sounded from him as he lifted her and settled her legs around his waist, walking through to the kitchen without breaking the kiss.

Settling her gently on the worktop, he wound the kiss down slowly, finally dragging his mouth from hers even as they kept going back for more. He tucked her hair behind her ear, his face unreadable.

Moving away from her, he filled the kettle and switched it on, taking two mugs and a jar of coffee from the cupboard and reaching back for the sugar that he’d overlooked.  She folded her arms and grinned, watching him.

“What amuses you?” he asked, glancing at her as he spooned the coffee into the cups.

“Do you do this in your own world?” she asked. “Make something to eat, or drink?”

“Occasionally,” he replied as he screwed the lid back on. “I have servants and maids who are at my beck and call around the clock, therefore I have no need to. But yes, sometimes I do.” He put the jar back in the cupboard. “Although every time I present myself in the kitchens, my staff panic and disappear.”

She snorted with laughter, drawing a derisive look from him.

“What was that for?” he demanded, planting a hand on his hip.

She shook her head, pulling her lips in in amusement. “I can just imagine you doing all your King-stuff and marching into the kitchens, and everyone running for their lives.”

He _pppft’_ d, turning back to the kettle. “I do some things for myself, when I take the notion to.”

“Do you have people bathe you? Dress you? Choose your clothing for you?” she asked curiously, swinging her feet which she’d crossed at the ankles.

“Yes.”

“What?” she gasped. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” he repeated. “I am the King. My servants will do whatever I command them to do. That is their role in life, to serve me and tend to my needs.” He narrowed his eyes at her, detecting the urge to laugh which she fought hard to hide from him. “It has to be said Jessa, that if you make the choice to return with me, such practices will cease. I have…expectations.”

One eyebrow lifted. “Which are?”

His cheeks turned pink. “I would assume we would bathe together,” he said softly. “Therefore I would have no need for a servant to assist me.”

Her pupils dilated and her lips parted slightly, images floating into her mind.

“I apologise,” he said, stepping away from her abruptly as he misread her. “I am pushing you too far, too fast. Forgive me.”

“I didn’t say that,” she said.

“You did not have to,” he replied. “I somehow allowed what happened to you in the past to slip my mind, and I surmised that we…” He trailed off. “Please forget what I said.”

She slid down from the worktop onto her feet, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. “No. I will not forget what you said,” she said quietly. “Listen to me, Thranduil. I love you. I want everything that goes with a relationship, which the last time I checked, included kissing, hugging, touching, and yes – sex. I want that, and I think it’s quite normal to want that.”

She felt his upper body expand as he took a deep breath.

“I am expecting too much from you,” he said. His warm hand rested on the back of hers. “I retract my words. You have complete control, not I.” His head turned and he looked down at her over his shoulder. “That is something seldom done in my world, and never by the ruler. It is shared between a couple, sometimes a little more dominated by the male. But I am changing it. I am giving you all control over how this goes between us.”

She frowned, releasing her hold on him and walking around him to face him. “How does a relationship with a King normally work?” she asked. “And I want the truth, Thranduil, not something you think I want to hear.”

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “A King will choose his mate, and announce his intentions to his people. From then on, he controls every aspect of their relationship. He decides what she wears, what events or meetings she has to attend. He makes the decisions on everything.”

Her eyes widened.

“But it shall not be like that with us,” he said softly, touching her cheek. “I give you my word. What I feel is so precious and important to me, therefore I am not taking the dominant lead between us. I will agree to whatever you wish.”

Deep blue eyes gazed up into ice blue ones. “I don’t want you to change the tradition of your people,” she said. “All I ask is that you consider my feelings. If I don’t feel well, or I’m having a bad day, or maybe if I panic…I don’t know what’s going to happen because I haven’t had any sort of relationship since I was assaulted, and I honestly don’t know what to expect physically. I might be alright, or I might have a meltdown – I really don’t know. I think I’ll be ok because I love you and I trust you, but I need to know that you’ll help me if I need it.”

Anguish filled his eyes. “Of course I shall help you,” he whispered brokenly. “Why would you ever think otherwise? My heart belongs to you, my precious darling…I could never do anything that would cause you pain, or make you suffer. It is my purpose in life to fulfil your every wish, your every dream.”

She shook her head. “No, it isn’t,” she told him. “A couple should fulfil each other’s needs and dreams. But I am asking for maybe just a little patience if I discover that I can’t cope as well as I expect to.”

He leaned down and touched his mouth to hers in a caress so soft, it felt like the touch of a butterfly’s wings. “I have all the patience in the world,” he whispered. “Both my world, and this one.”


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER NINE – CHANGES **

****

Jessa sat with her back leaning against Thranduil’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and her eyes closed. His strong arms were wound around her waist, clasped across her stomach. He leaned his head against hers, comfortable in the dim light from a group of lit candles on the low table flickering and casting shadows all around.

“I need to know things about you, about your world,” she murmered, breaking the silence.

“Ask me anything you wish,” he replied. “I hide nothing from you.”

“How dangerous is it?”

“As dangerous as this world, but in different ways,” he replied. “In my world, crime does not pose a threat as big as it seems to in this one, but there are still many dark and dangerous things to be aware of. Spiders which are larger than this couch, trolls, orcs, wargs, dark magic…but you shall not be exposed to them if I can protect you.”

She contemplated his answer. “But you go off to fight these,” she said.

“Yes. I have to. As King, I cannot expect my armies to function without their leader,” he told her. “They need guidance; they need to be led.”

She inhaled deeply.

“I know what you are thinking,” he said. “You have concerns that you may give up everything here, for me to fall in battle.”

She didn’t answer.

“I assure you – I will not. I am thousands of years old, I have more experience than any of my guards, and I have had the best training in Middle Earth. I have never been beaten in battle, nor will I ever be. I do not fail.”

“I believe you,” she murmered. “I can somehow picture you up on horseback, leading an army.”

He smiled. “I do ride horses, occasionally,” he said. “But if I am facing a battle, I am always on my elk. He is formidable, and a weapon in his own right. You will meet him.”

“How do you punish prisoners?” she asked curiously.

“I am not certain that is something you need to know,” he said. “However, you have asked, and so I will respond. A prisoner’s punishment depends on his crime. A trespasser would be cast into my dungeons. A thief would be whipped or beaten, then banished from the realm. A murderer would be executed.”

She gasped. “Who would do that?”

He shrugged behind her, his head still leaning against hers. “One of my guards. Or myself.”

“Wow,” she said.

“It is difficult for you to comprehend; I understand that. But one thing I will say is that my world is not like this one. It has different rules, different ways of dealing with those who break my rules. I am very protective of my lands and my people, and I do not tolerate anyone or anything which may bring danger to them. My people look to me for example, for guidance, and for protection. The duties of a King in my world do not compare to those of this world.”

“No, I get that,” she said. “It just sounds a little bit brutal? for lack of a better word.”

“I can see how it would appear to be,” he admitted. “Yet I look around this world and it amazes me how society does what it wants, sometimes with no retribution. I could not imagine my people running amok in such ways.”

“Yeah…sometimes people here just do as they please and to hell with the consequences,” she agreed. “What does the partner of a King have to do?”

He smiled, knowing she would ask that. “If you decide that you wish to live in my kingdom for the rest of your life, there are certain expectations that you would be required to meet. If I attend a formal gathering, such as a feast or a ball, or a meeting with my Lords of the realm, you would be expected to be at my side. If I was unable to carry out my duties, you would be expected to do them in my absence. You would be required to ensure the comfort of guests and visiting dignitaries who would stay in the palace.”

“Not a lot of pressure then,” she laughed softly.

“You would not be expected to step into the role immediately,” he assured her. “And I would not abandon you. I would be with you every step of the way, leading and guiding you.”

“That’s comforting to know,” she said.

“There is one other duty which would fall upon you,” he said. “And it is the most important one of all.”

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“You would be the most trusted being in my entire kingdom,” he said, gazing into her eyes. “I would tell you things not meant for the ears of any other. I would share my worries, my concerns, my hopes with you. I would go over battle plans and attack strategies with you. I would tell you information that could have me killed if it fell on the wrong ears.”

“And I would listen to you, and help you in any way I could,” she said, and turned back to resume her former position. “And if you were to go into battle, I’d go with you.”

“No.”

The single word made her turn again.

“A battlefield is a place for warriors, trained fighters, and armies, conditioned and shaped for war,” he told her. “Not for my lover. That is not open for discussion, my darling. For that, I am sorry, but I will not change my rule on that.”

She grumbled under her breath, leaning against him again. “I have another question,” she said, and he sensed a little hesitance in her words.

“So ask,” he prompted her.

She extracted herself from his arms and twisted around on the floor, gazing at him as he leaned back against the base of the couch. “What happens when I die?”

A strange look flitted across his eyes before he looked away, his jaw clenching.

“Thranduil,” she said softly.

“Providing we have bonded fully – our souls connected and infused with each other – there is a possibility that I would eventually fade and die also,” he said.

She stared at him for several seconds. “What? I don’t understand,” she said, frowning.

He sighed quietly. “If my soul – or _fea_ as it is known as in my world – was to connect and fuse with yours, which is normal between a couple, then when you die, I would possibly fade and follow you.”

She blinked. “But you said you’re immortal,” she said.

“Elves are,” he agreed. “However, we can die through injury, or through fading.”

“Oh my God…you mentioned that when you first came here,” she murmered, gazing at something over his shoulder. Her eyes came back to his. “So what you’re saying is that because of me, you could cease to exist.”

“Essentially, yes.”

“That’s fucked up,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t know if I want to be responsible for this.”

“Listen to me,” he said, taking her hands in his and holding them tightly. “As it stands presently, I have existed for thousands of years alone. No partner, no lover, no confidante. None to share my dreams with, to laugh with, or to love. Completely alone. I can either choose to continue as such, or to experience a feeling that I did not know existed to this level, and cherish every moment.” He stopped. “And I know which I choose.”

“That’s a _lot_ of weight on my shoulders, Thranduil,” she whispered.

He released one hand from hers and gently held it against her face. “I have made my choice,” he said softly. “All I await is yours.”

Deep blue eyes held his, and he could read the torment that radiated from them.

She sucked in a deep breath, his answer clearly troubling her. “But it’s not a guarantee that you would fade,” she said eventually, making it a statement rather than a question.

“No. But it is a strong possibility,” he said. “I am sorry my darling; I did promise to tell you anything you wished to know. I cannot hold this from you, it is too important. But if you are to consider returning with me, then it is only right that you know.”

“What if I didn’t go back with you?” she asked with a slight frown. “Our souls haven’t bonded yet…have they?”

He shook his head.

“So if we stopped this here and now, you wouldn’t fade?”

His eyes closed for a few seconds. “That is unclear.” He opened his eyes and looked into hers. “My heart has already reached out to yours, and even if you felt nothing for me, what I feel for you will last as long as I continue to exist.”

Her own eyes widened. “What?”

He nodded. “When elves fall in love, it is completely different than what humans feel. We fall hard. We fall into a love so deep, nothing can ever cause it to cease. We love with both passion and jealousy; a jealousy that can completely destroy. It is the way we are, the way we have always been. It is our nature.”

She sat away from him a little, trying to organise her confused thoughts. “This is a lot to take on board,” she murmered. Tear-filled eyes lifted to his. “I don’t honestly know if I can handle being responsible for you fading.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

He gently brushed it away with his thumb. “Like I said, my love – I have made my choice. I want to be with you, I want to share what time we have together. I do not want to turn away from this; what I feel is too strong. Do not let what you have learned affect your decision, please. Perhaps I am tired…perhaps I would rather have a limited time left but to spend it with the one who makes my heart beat in such ways.”

She blinked as she gazed at him, unable to convince herself that he was speaking the truth. To be responsible for the death of a six thousand and something immortal being wasn’t something she could ignore. The weight of something that heavy would cripple her.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered, a few more tears escaping. She shook her head, pushing herself away from him and rising to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she turned away and went through to the kitchen area, leaning her hands on the worktop as she battled for control.

Soft footsteps followed her and two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, his warm chest pressed tightly against her back.

“I love you, Jessa,” he whispered. “I love you to the point that I am afraid of what I feel, as I have never felt like this before. I need you. From the moment you came into my life, I knew there was something about you that I could not ignore. I tried to, but I could not. To have been given this chance to love like this is more than I could ever wish for; more than I deserve. Let me love you…let me worship you and treat you the way you deserve. Let me give you everything you could ever wish for, let me show you the magic we could have together.”

She closed her eyes, her body trembling as she breathed deeply. She was as affected as he was, and the strength of what she felt was scaring her too. Never had she experienced anything as deep and passionate as what she felt with Thranduil, and she knew that if she turned away from it, she would never experience it again.

Turning slowly in his arms, she lifted her head and found herself drowning in his blue eyes. “I still don’t understand it, but I’m more in love with you than I’ve ever been with anybody, in my entire life,” she said softly. “I’ve never felt anything like this before, ever. I really struggled when you went back to your own world, and I honestly couldn’t seem to function from one day to the next. I don’t know what you’ve done to me, or what I can do about it, but what I _do_ know is that my life is never going to be the same again. I love you so much that I have no choice but to return with you. I just don’t think I can cope with what’s going to come at the end of all this.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she talked.

“Do not think about what is to come at the end,” he whispered, his soft lips kissing her tears away. “Perhaps we will discover that one of your ancient ancestors was an elf, and that you too have the gift of immortality.”

He grinned as she laughed softly, despite the emotional trauma she was fighting through.

“I do love you though,” she said.

He nodded. “I know. And I love you so much more, my darling. I have no words…this has taken me by surprise and I am not prepared for how I feel, or what to do with it. All I know is that I need you to complete me, to make me live again. I have merely been existing for thousands of years, but with you I can truly live.”

She closed her eyes and slid her arms up around his neck as his mouth tenderly brushed hers, his warm flesh just whispering over hers like the caress of a butterfly’s wings. Her lips automatically parted, inviting him in to explore, which he did. A lustful whimper dragged itself from her throat as his tongue swept around, teasing and tantalising as it danced with hers, encouraging her to retaliate. His large hands slid up her back to her shoulders before lowering again, moulding her body to his.

She sank into him and lost herself in his touch. She’d never been kissed like this before; every nerve ending was on fire, her senses completely ablaze with awareness. The room seemed to swirl around her at speed as she lost all knowledge of her surroundings. The only thing that mattered was the hot, breathing body in her arms, the passionate but gentle mouth on hers.

Her fists gripped the fabric across his shoulders as he slowly kissed his way down her neck, whispering softly in a language she didn’t understand.

She didn’t need to.

She knew that whatever he was saying, it was something to do with love, and emotion. The huskiness of his whispered words against her heated skin couldn’t have been about anything else.

Soft, wet kisses left her panting and moaning, squirming in his arms as she tried to get even closer. He darted his tongue out and swiped it against her flesh, and her knees buckled under her. He laughed softly, tightening his hold on her to keep her upright.

“Do I do that to you, my love?” he whispered, kissing his way back up.

“Yes,” she gasped, hungrily meeting his mouth again. Twisting her fingers through his long hair, she gripped him hard as she returned his kiss, the heat flaming even hotter between them. They both panted for breath, lost to everything around them as they tumbled into the whirlwind of passion and lust that dragged them both under.

Reality slowly crept back to the foreground as the kiss gradually wound down. Thranduil struggled but eventually pulled back slightly to lean his forehead against her as he fought for breath. She continued to keep a firm grip of him, not trusting her own body to support itself if they completely broke contact.

“I do not intend to push you too far, too fast,” he told her. “You need time; time to adjust to what is happening, time to prepare yourself emotionally for what is to come. You have a lot before you, my darling. I want to make sure you are completely comfortable before we do anything else.”

She nodded against him, her eyes closed. “I appreciate your concern and the way you’re thinking,” she told him. Her blue eyes opened. “What would you say if I told you I wanted to tear your clothes off and go crazy with you?”

He smiled, melting her heart. “I would say that that is the highest compliment I have ever had,” he whispered. “But even though I want you so badly that I am on fire from head to toe, I need to know that you are completely settled and accepting before we take this further. And if you do not wish to go further, physically, then that is alright. Like I said – you have total control over what we do. Or do not do.”

She glared at him in mock annoyance. “And like I told you, I want everything that goes with a relationship. Everything that goes with _this_ relationship. Nothing left out.”

He smiled as he gazed at her, his heart thumping hard in his chest. “One step at a time, my darling,” he said, kissing her cheek. “We have forever to explore our dreams and our desires. There is no rush.”

He pulled her into a warm embrace, and she turned his words over in her mind as she rested her head against his shoulder.

*****

“I’ll be able to take some bits and bobs with me, won’t I?” she asked, glancing up from where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

He turned away from the laptop and looked over at her. “I do not see any reason why not, providing _bits and bobs_ are not dangerous to my people.”

She tipped her head back and laughed. “That just means this and that; odds and ends; bits of random rubbish, I suppose,” she told him. Her laughter faded and her eyes turned serious. “I’m not going to fit,” she murmered.

He frowned, shifting his whole body to face her. “What do you speak of?”

“Me,” she answered. “I’m not going to fit in, in your world. I look different, I talk different, I dress and act different. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life hiding in your shadow, but I don’t want to be the freak attraction either.”

His jaw dropped. “Why are you having these thoughts?” he asked in alarm. “You will _never_ be in my shadow – you will be at my side always. And do not even cast your thoughts towards being a freak attraction! Where is this coming from, my love? There are humans in my world, have you forgotten?”

“Not like me though,” she said, sighing as she turned back to sorting through a pile of her belongings. “I’m probably going to shock the hell out of your people.”

“My people will accept you, and this I know for a true fact,” he said. “They do not dare question what I do, or choices I make. It is more than their lives are worth to do so. And if my instinct is correct, word will have spread halfway across my lands of your imminent arrival.”

“How so?”

He smirked arrogantly. “Elrond and Galadriel sent me back for you,” he told her. “They knew that the wheels of something had been set in motion during my time here. They sent me back to _tie up loose ends,_ as Elrond put it.”

She smiled, tossing a pile of craft magazines into the pile for recycling. “So I’m a loose end?” she joked.

“You know what I speak of,” he said with a reproachful look. “I could not continue the way I was, and they saw this. They knew I had to return.”

She lifted a rucksack which would fit comfortably on her back. “I think your mirror would fit into this, if you still want to take it,” she said, glancing up at him in question.

He nodded, crossing one long leg over the other. “Yes. I wish to take it. It is beautiful, and will always make me think of you.”

A pang went through her, but she smiled and didn’t show it. “You said you don’t have anything like what I do in your world,” she said. “I’m thinking if I take a whole bunch of the coloured plastic I use, I mean you have mirrors, right? It’s not that difficult to do; I can still do what I enjoy doing. And the plastic goes a long way, so if I wrap up a decent-sized bundle, it won’t take up too much room and it’ll keep me going for years.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I would like for you to do that,” he said softly. “It is important to me that you retain your own identity and your own self-worth, not just become an extension of myself. You are a strong individual Jessa, and you must keep that.”

“I have one demand,” she said, stretching her legs out in front of her. “I insist on taking some bras with me. I need the damned things.”

He roared with laughter. “I have seen these odd garments in your laundry,” he said. “Very strange indeed. But if you are comfortable wearing them, then take as many as you think you will need.”

“I struggle to understand how the females in your world function without wearing them,” she muttered. “The girls get pretty heavy and need support.”

“What girls?” he asked, confused.

She cupped her hands underneath her breasts and lifted them slightly. “ _These_ girls,” she said pointedly. “Although I can’t expect a guy to understand, seeing as y’all don’t have them. But trust me – they get damned heavy.”

His gaze dropped to her cleavage and blue fire flickered in his eyes as he looked away again. “Then by all means, make sure you are comfortable,” he said. “As you are used to wearing a bra in this world, it makes sense that you wear one in mine.”

She nodded, murmering to herself. “Oh,” she said suddenly, as a thought occurred to her. “Do female elves have…periods?”

“Periods of what?” he asked.

“Uhm…periods…like human females have every month,” she said, blushing slightly. “We uhm…we bleed.”

“Ah,” he said. “Yes. But not as often as you. Every month?! That is very frequent. An elleth will come into heat perhaps twice in a year.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Twice a year??” she parroted. “Holy shit. They don’t know how lucky they are. Ok, so I assume there are…things…in place for when that happens?”

He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “Yes, of course we do,” he answered. “Essentially, elves and humans are not all that unlike one another biologically. The basics are the same. The only real differences are that we heal much faster, we can sustain more lethal wounds and injuries, and we live forever. Our eyesight and hearing is almost much more acute; if I choose, I can hear your heartbeat.”

“From there?” she asked, pointing to where he sat on the couch, and he nodded.

“Yes. It is a crucial gift when in battle, or hunting,” he told her.

“I’ll bet,” she muttered. “No sneaking up on you then.”

He chuckled. “No.”

She grinned as she resumed sorting through the decreasing pile of junk before her, setting her mind to figuring out how she could sneak up on him at some point in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER TEN – MORE CHANGES **

****

Jessa lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, as excitement and apprehension filled her in equal measures. She was looking forward to seeing what Thranduil’s world was like, having heard him talk about it with a deep fondness and seeing a few memories he had shown her telepathically.

But she was also edgy. How would the other elves react to her? How would they take the news that she was with their King? How would she adjust to a completely different environment and way of life, not to mention would she have to tolerate hostility or being completely ignored?

Deciding that it was pointless even thinking about it, she sighed and rolled over onto her side. Thranduil had insisted she sleep in the bed, and he settled on the couch for the night. After a long debate and a lengthy but good-natured dispute, she eventually gave in and trudged through to her room.

As soon as she had settled into bed, her heart ached for the elf through in her lounge. She wanted to lie next to him, cuddle into him. She wanted to feel his warmth next to her, his arms around her, his solid body tucked behind hers.

She wanted him.

She was lonely without him.

Throwing the quilt aside, she silently slid out of bed and crept across the room. Padding through the doorway, she made her way over to the couch.

Thranduil was slouched on the couch with his feet propped up on the armchair across from him. His eyes were closed, his hands clasped over his abdomen.

“You are not asleep,” he stated, without even opening his eyes.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked with a smile.

He opened his eyes. “I told you that you will never be able to sneak up on me,” he replied. A slight frown creased his forehead. “Why are you not sleeping?”

“I couldn’t get comfortable,” she said.

His eyes held hers in the dim light coming from the solitary candle which sat on the table.

He knew why she was still awake.

It was for the same reason that he was still awake.

She approached him slowly, almost hesitantly, coming to a stop next to him. Taking a deep breath, she swung herself over his legs and sat down, so she was sitting astride his thighs. His hands immediately held on to her waist, and he gazed into her eyes. She lifted one hand and gently caressed his cheek, marvelling at the softness of his skin.

Leaning forwards, she touched her mouth to his in a soft, gentle kiss. His warm lips parted instantly, inviting her further if she wished.

She did. Her arms slid up around his neck and his crossed over her back, pulling her flush against his torso. She murmered into him in pleasure as her curves moulded to the hard planes of his chest, her breasts seeming to swell against him at the contact. Angling her head a little, she deepened the kiss and pushed herself even closer, even though there was no gap between them.

Hungry tongues danced with each other, hands tangled in clothing and hair, and bodies shifted restlessly against each other. Sounds of soft pants and gasping breaths filled the room. Passion mounted between them, heat blazing rapidly and engulfing them.

Wrenching her mouth from his, she stared at him with unshielded longing in her eyes. “I need you,” she whispered.

He caught his lower lip between his teeth, drawing her gaze. Strong white teeth sunk into the soft flesh, and her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply. He absorbed every detail about her; the flush on her cheeks, her dilated pupils, the thundering pulse in the side of her neck, the flexing of her fingers in the hair that flowed down his back, the tightening of her thighs around his hips, and the subtle gentle rock of her hips against his growing hardness.

“I need to know that you are ready,” he whispered, his hands moving under the bottom of her strappy top and caressing the smooth, warm flesh of her waist. “Once done, there is no turning back.”

“I don’t want to turn back,” she said softly, her gentle rocking becoming more insistent. “I want to go forwards. I want everything.”

His chest rose against her as he breathed deeply, and he pulled her back towards him. His mouth crushed hers in an open-mouthed kiss that spoke of hunger, passion, and need. Her hands released their hold on his hair and moved forward over his shoulders, quickly unbuttoning the front of his tunic. A rumble echoed from the back of his throat as she came into contact with soft, warm flesh, and she explored eagerly.

He tightened his arms around her, wriggled on the couch and rose to his feet. Her feet automatically crossed over his backside as he turned and carried her through to the bedroom. The two of them bounced down onto the bed without breaking their kiss, hungry in their desperation for each other. Searching hands worked quickly, shedding garments and discovering what they uncovered.

Thranduil pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes conveying a hundred emotions. She met his stare, wondering why he had stopped.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t you want to?”

He closed his eyes briefly and gave a slight shake of his head. “Oh my darling,” he murmered. “You have absolutely _no_ idea, do you? Of what you do to me, of how much I need you, of how much you mean to me?”

“So what’s the matter?”

“You must give me your word,” he replied.

“On what?”

“If you are uncomfortable, if I do something you do not like, if you have _any_ doubts or misgivings, you must tell me,” he whispered. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” she said, running a hand through his hair.

“From what I have gathered throughout my lifetime, the human view of mating is entirely different than that of elves,” he told her. “For us, it is not simply the physical release or the intimate touch. It is a merging of the hearts, the minds, and the souls, as well as the physical beings. It signifies a deep trust, a trust that is so strong it can never be shattered or broken. It is literally two beings becoming one, and that bond will endure throughout the realms of time. I shall never belong to another, as you cannot ever belong to another.”

“I don’t want to belong to anyone but you, my love,” she whispered, touched by the sincerity and emotion in his words. “It sounds so cliché, but it’s almost like I’ve been waiting here alone for you to come into my life. God…that sounds so shit, but it’s the only way I can explain how I feel. Like everything that has happened in my life has led me to this, to you.”

“Perhaps it has,” he whispered back, touching his lips to hers again in a slower, almost teasing kiss.

Her mouth opened instantly, welcoming and accepting his intrusion as he gently probed inside, her body arching against his in a silent call to him. He wordlessly responded, pushing his hips against hers as his hands travelled down the length of her to grip her knees and part them.

Her head tipped back with a throaty groan as he kissed down her neck, sucking and biting at random. “This feels so good,” she gasped.

“You will feel so much more,” he promised in a husky whisper against her heated skin. “We have not even begun.” His mouth wandered along her shoulder to her arm and back again, crossing over to her other shoulder before heading downwards.

Her hands moved with a mind and will of their own, twisting into the lengths of his hair as his mouth closed over one nipple, sucking strongly, and she whimpered. “Oh my God,” she gasped.

His tongue rubbed over the aching hard flesh, encouraged by her restless movements as her body reacted, and his thumb lazily stroked the other one. She arched as close to him as she could get, her feet locking over his thighs with a strength that surprised him. His free hand traced small circles on her waist, encouraged by her twisting and bucking beneath him.

He took his time teasing her nipple before moving to the other one, and paying it the same attention. She was a bundle of energy under him, writhing and wriggling as pleasure poured through her.

Eventually he moved to explore further, pushing her hands aside as she tried to haul him back up. He wanted to go lower.

Much lower.

Her feet ended up crossed over his upper back as he slid down her body and settled between her spread legs, his long hair softly brushing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he made himself comfortable. This was about her and her needs, not his. He wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible, and fought hard to ignore the burning ache to plunge deep inside her. Instead, he lowered his head and swept his tongue up over her core, circling her clit and sucking gently.

She howled in pleasure, her hips and back lifting up from the bed. He smiled to himself, and took his time leisurely exploring her folds and the treasure which lay hidden within. One hand gripped his hair in a painful tug, and the other grasped his, her fingers twisting through his as she squeezed hard. Her breathing laboured as she rode the waves of pleasure that he inflicted on her, his tongue slowly and thoroughly mapping every millimetre of her.

She made a noise halfway between a choking sound and a grunt as he pushed his tongue inside her, and he hummed in pleasure as the sweet taste of her arousal greeted him. Pleas and curses filtered over him in a babble of nonsense as he took her higher and higher. Moving back to the throbbing bundle of nerves, he pushed two fingers into her wet warmth, her body instantly clamping hard around him. She moved in rhythm to his gentle thrusting, desperate to take him deeper and to reach the climax that was lurking just out of reach. Her head tossed from side to side, her body lifting to push harder against him.

“I think you need to come,” he whispered softly in between licks and teasing kisses. “You are coiled up as tightly as a spring, and you need to release that.”

“Oh my God yessss,” she hissed, her thighs flexing against his shoulders. “Make me come, Thranduil, please…”

He smiled again, content at her enjoyment of what he was doing to her. Focusing solely on her clitoris, he rubbed his tongue over her in rapid movements as he plunged his fingers deeper and faster in an intoxicating rhythm. Her cries filled the room as her body tightened and tensed further, his clever mouth hurtling her towards her orgasm at speed.

“Come for me,” he whispered. “Come hard for me.”

His erotic words catapulted her to heights she’d only ever read about, the pleasure bordering on painful as she hovered on the edge of oblivion. She exploded with a scream as her climax ripped through her whole body, reducing her to a shaking, writhing, quivering mess. Every nerve in her being throbbed and pulsed as the world around her imploded. Strong arms pinned her to the bed as she went into an uncontrollable meltdown, and her body thrashed outwith her control.

She was sure she could see stars as he dragged himself up to kiss her, his erection pressing insistently where his mouth had been just seconds ago. Panting and gasping, she tried to meet his kiss as she fought hard for air, and lifted her hips to urge him to complete her.

She tore away from him with a deep cry as he slowly pushed inside her, her eyes wide in amazement. His blue eyes held hers as he moved with an exasperating slowness, nudging into her a tiny bit at a time.

Her whole body felt as though it was being consumed by fire as she wrapped her thighs around him, trying to entice him into moving deeper, quicker. Lust flooded through her bloodstream and raced through her, clouding her senses to everything except the God in her arms. She gripped his hand, squeezing his fingers with a strength neither of them knew she had.

Still he continued to push inside.

She gasped as he finally settled against her; she had _never_ felt as full. His body stretched hers beyond what she would have thought she was capable of taking, but it felt so good, and so right.

It felt as though her body had been designed solely with him in mind.

Holding her tightly, he began to move in slow, deep thrusts, his eyes seeming to penetrate her as much as his body was. Unable to look away, she moved in sync with him, meeting every roll of his hips. Every inch of her flesh blazed in awareness, the feel of his hot body against hers igniting the flames of desire to an inferno. She lifted her head from the pillow and kissed him with a ravenous hunger that demanded to be fed and satisfied. He complied, deepening his thrusts and sliding his free arm under her back.

The world stopped turning, and time stood still. Each tiny movement from her caused a crescendo of pleasure to rock through him, the mouth that kissed him with greedy passion making him lose all ability to think coherently. He grunted as she lifted her legs higher, her position change altering the depth of his entry. Sweat trickled down between his shoulders, something which he’d never experienced during love-making before, and it caught him by surprise. The bed creaked quietly as he increased his pace, chasing the ultimate peak that was teasing him from a distance. Her hand travelled up his arm, over his shoulders, and across his back, tracing the contour of the muscles hidden beneath the silky-soft skin.

“Jessa,” he gasped raggedly, tearing his mouth from hers. “Jessa, I need to come.” His harsh whisper made her smile.

“So come,” she whispered back, flicking her tongue out to lick his lower lip.

“I do not wish to cause you any discomfort,” he panted, and lowered his head so he nuzzled her neck.

“You won’t,” she assured him. “Let go, my love. Let go.”

He gripped her fingers in an almost crushing grip, his other hand fisting against her back as he gave in and rode her harder. His body trembled as he began to lose rhythm, and he sank his teeth into her neck with a roar of passion as he climaxed and flooded her.

She clung to him as the aftershocks rippled through him, holding him tightly and kissing his hair, his face, his shoulder – any part of him she could reach. He panted hard as he struggled to hold his weight off her, his arms shaking with the effort. A few minutes passed before he rolled over, taking her with him so she lay sprawled out over his chest.

Still he gasped for breath, utterly spent.

Another surprising development.

Jessa lay quietly on him, tracing small patterns on his chest with the tip of one finger, waiting until he regained control. He felt so good still buried up to the hilt in her, and she had no desire to withdraw from him.

A soft kiss touched the top of her head. “Are you alright, my darling?” he asked.

She angled her head up and smiled at him. “Better than alright,” she replied. “You?”

He laughed breathlessly. “I am…completely knocked off my feet,” he admitted. “I have never experienced anything like that before.”

“Never?” she asked in surprise.

“No. Have you?”

She picked up a slight concern in his voice. “No. I’ve never had a partner be so attentive to what I want or need,” she told him. “I think that was the first time I’ve ever had an orgasm before a partner.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Please tell me you jest,” he said.

She shook her head. “No. I’m serious.”

He tutted in disgust. “That is not the elvish way,” he muttered, shifting fractionally to ease aching muscles. “We treat females with respect, devotion. Their needs are more important than ours.”

She scoffed a little, resting her cheek on his chest and listening to the thump-thump of his heart. “If you make that public knowledge, you’ll have a million women trying to go back with you,” she laughed softly.

“I have only one woman whom I wish to take with me,” he reminded her. “And I have never been happier with the knowledge that you will come with me.”

She kissed his chest. “I’m a little nervous, but I’m excited as well,” she told him.

“I would wager that if you felt unsettled or unhappy, the powers that will take you with me would be able to bring you back,” he said quietly.

“I’m not going to acknowledge that with a response,” she yawned. “This is a huge step I’m taking; I’m not going to back out or change my mind. I can’t, Thranduil – you mean too much to me.”

A tender kiss touched the top of her head. “This I am pleased to know,” he murmered. “Try to sleep, my darling. Tomorrow will be a strange day for you.”

She didn’t need any more prompting as the clouds of sleep drifted closer and engulfed her as she relaxed in his arms.

*****

The morning arrived with soft, warm kisses trailing a meandering path down her spine. She snuggled deeper into the pillow with a sigh, reluctant to wake up fully and face her last full day in her own world. The world where Thranduil held her in his arms and kissed her until she was dizzy was a much better place.

His tongue swiped a line up her back, and he blew cold air onto the flesh he had licked. “Good morning, little one,” he murmered, dropping more soft kisses. His long silky hair teased and tickled her as he moved. “I trust you slept well?”

She mumbled nonsensically into the pillow, shifting her rear to push against the hard length that was resting in the crevice of her buttocks.

He laughed. “Welcome back,” he whispered, between more kisses. “I thought you were going to sleep until we leave.”

“Us humans need sleep,” she grumbled, still face-down into the pillow. “And after last night, this human needs a _lot_ of sleep.”

“Then relax and drift away again,” he murmered, placing a final kiss on her shoulder and settling himself half over her and half at her side. His arm circled her waist and he went quiet, satisfying himself with listening to the sound of her heartbeat which she was unable to hear.

A few more garbled susurrations drifted from the pillow as she fell back into her cocoon of slumber, and he smiled. This was something he would have to get used to, as he was accustomed to only sleeping for an hour or two at night. He closed his eyes and relaxed both his mind and his body, inhaling the fruity scent of shampoo from her hair.

Still stunned at the connection between them, he pondered over why he’d been sent to her world in the first place. Fate? Or had some other master plan been at work behind the scenes without his knowledge?

_My Lord Thranduil._

Lady Galadriel’s voice echoed through his mind.

_Lady Galadriel,_ he replied. _I trust you are well?_

_Yes, and likewise,_ she answered. _You are bringing the human with you on your return, I presume?_

_Yes. Our bond is too strong for us to part._

_I am aware. She is accepting of this?_

_Of course,_ he said silently. _It is not in my nature to force an unwilling female!_

_I understand,_ she said soothingly. _Prepare both her and yourself Thranduil; it is a dangerous transition for her. Her body and mind are not as strong as our kind._

_What do you speak of?_ he asked.

_I shall await your return with Lord Elrond, as we will be needed,_ she replied. _Do not expect too much from her, she will need time to recover and adjust. But she is strong; I have seen her soul. All will be well, provided you are patient with her._

_I have all the patience that is needed,_ he said.

_I know this. Keep her physically close to you after the moon this night. The forces will attempt to separate you; hold her strong and she will come through the void with you. And expect little. Be patient, and all you wish for will be before you._

His eyes opened as he felt her withdraw from his mind, a slight smile curving his full mouth. The worrying thought was that both Galadriel and Elrond felt that they would be needed when he took Jessa to his world – what did they know about the transition that he didn’t? Taking reassurance from what she had said about Jessa being able to cross the void with him, he pushed the conversation from his mind and turned his thoughts to the beauty who lay fast asleep in his arms.

She woke up a little cranky, but clearly attempting to make an effort for his benefit. He smiled discreetly as she clattered around gathering herself together, muttering nonsense about coffee and hating mornings, dotted with a few swear words.

“Not funny,” she sniped, glaring at him as he stirred the sugar into the strong black liquid she seemed to live on. “I’m not a morning person.”

“I can see this,” he stated. “Drink this. I have noticed on past occasions that it does seem to help your friendly demeanour.” He handed her the mug.

“Thankyou,” she muttered. “What am I going to do in your world?” she wailed suddenly. “You don’t _have_ coffee…do you?”

He shook his head. “However, it is not impossible to procure,” he told her. “I believe some of the wizards that pass through my realm are accustomed to herbal coffee. I will enquire upon our return; do not worry.”

She grunted. “I need my coffee before I can face any sort of day.”

He smiled.

Well – more grinned, much to her disgust.

“Alright, alright! Just because you seem to wake up with a spring in your step all ready to bounce around,” she grumbled. “It takes me a while to get to that stage.”

“And I love you even when you are irate,” he laughed, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Have you thought of anything else you wish to take with us come tomorrow?”

She pulled one side of her mouth in. “You’ll think I’m nuts,” she said.

He frowned. “We have nuts in my world, little one. You forget we choose to live on what nature blesses us with.”

That broke her sullen mood as she laughed heartily. “No, not those nuts,” she told him. “I mean nuts as in crazy…mental…mad.”

“Ah,” he said, nodding. “Why would I think that of you?”

“I have a small toy that I’ve kept since I was a baby,” she said, her tone softer. “It seems childish and immature, but it’s the only thing I ever kept from my childhood.”

“Then by all means my love, bring it with us,” he said. “Why would I think of you in a bad way because of this?”

She shrugged. “It just seems a little out of place in the context,” she answered.

“Show me,” he said, folding his arms.

She disappeared into the bedroom with her coffee, and emerged a few moments later with a small grey bear, made of fluffy, soft fabric. “This is Harvey,” she said, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she held him out.

He took the tiny bear in his large hands, a wide smile lighting up his face. “I see no problem with Harvey coming too,” he said, glancing from the toy to her. “In fact, I am of the opinion that he _should_ come with us. He has been with you all these years. It would be unfair to leave him behind.”

She took him back, studying the tattered animal. “Well Harvey, you’re going on an adventure,” she said to it. “One that will be the change of everything as we know it.”


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER ELEVEN – THE TRANSITION **

****

The day was spent going through the rest of Jessa’s belongings, and a quick drive to the store for a few bits and pieces that she thought might come in handy for her new life. Thranduil smiled but said nothing as she sifted through rails of underwear, finally deciding on plain white support bras and white knickers. Not knowing how the female elves styled their underwear, she decided she’d stick with what she knew best and was comfortable with.

Thranduil lifted a bra and knicker set from the rail and studied it, the soft fabric light against his fingers. The garments were light blue satin with black lace around the edges, and the knickers struck him as not being capable of covering much at all.

He tossed them into the shopping cart, meeting her eyes but maintaining his stoic silence.

She grinned as she turned away.

So he had the typical male trait of liking pretty underwear on his lover.

Interesting.

He wandered along a few aisles as she continued to browse, examining sneakers and frowning in confusion as he put them back on the shelf. While he was occupied, she chose a silky short nighty in a soft shade of pink with thin straps and a plunging neckline, and a sexy black one that was almost transparent. Hiding them under the underwear she had already picked, she made her way towards the check-stands, where she paid for her purchases and bagged them.

“At the risk of insulting you and your kind, I do not like the way of shopping in this world,” he said, once they were outside the store.

She glanced up at him as they headed towards the car. “That’s ok, no offence taken,” she said. “But I’m curious – why not?”

“Everything is so…impersonal,” he said. “The shops are cold and clinical. Everything is so bright, and harsh on the senses…it is difficult to find the right words.”

“So what are the shops like in your realm?” she asked, beeping the alarm off as they approached.

“Each shop is as individual in style as the wares they sell,” he answered, opening the trunk for her. “They are warm and cosy. They are welcoming. The people welcome trade, they take the time to converse with each one. I did not experience any sense of that in the shops we have been to this day.”

She nodded in agreement as she loaded her shopping into the car and slammed the trunk closed. “I agree,” she said. “Everything is commercialised, designed for the buyer to spend as much money as possible. I can’t wait to see the shops you have.”

He smiled, opening her door for her. “I shall take you around the markets as soon as you are able,” he promised.

She waited until he had clambered in at his side, no mean feat due to his size. “What do you mean, as soon as I am able?” she asked.

He hesitated. “Lady Galadriel spoke to me while you were asleep,” he told her. “She gave me something which I would consider to be almost a warning.”

She shifted in her seat so she was facing him, her shoulder pressed against the back. “In what way?”

“She said that you are strong enough to cross the void and enter my world, but it will take you time to recover,” he said. “You must remember my darling, elves are physically stronger than humans; we do not have the same weaknesses. Once the moon has passed on this night, I must hold you close to me so that we will go together, as the forces will attempt to separate us.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“It is not in an evil way,” he assured her, taking her hand. “It is because it is not natural for a human to cross worlds. The forces will try to pull you back to this one, try to keep you here. At the same time, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond will be working from my world to bring you through with me. They will succeed; I have every faith in their powers. Even alone, they have formidable power, and combined they are beyond formidable. You have nothing to fear, my love.”

She inhaled through her nose. “So after tonight, we need to be physically connected?” she asked.

He nodded yes. “Wherever we go, I will have my arms around you at all times,” he told her. “I cannot risk letting go of you at the wrong moment and losing you forever.”

“No, I get that,” she said. “I have no problems with you hugging me all day.” She grinned at him as she started the car.

“I dare say we should not indulge in…physical pleasures…as dawn approaches,” he said. “It would not do for us to be taken back to my world in such a position.”

She laughed. “No, again, I agree with you,” she told him. “No hunky-bunky after midnight then.” Risking a glance at him, she could see the slight frown as he had to work out what she meant, and she started to laugh. “Relax – it’s going to work out alright,” she assured him.

*****

Thranduil stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on Jessa.

She had chosen to wear light blue denims and the black shirt that he’d worn on his previous visit, and had her backpack slung over one shoulder. Her gaze slowly travelled around the room, as though she was committing everything to memory. She never said a word, just absorbed every detail.

“You do not have to do this if you are feeling apprehensive,” he said softly, after watching her for several minutes.

Her eyes moved to his, alarm in the blue depths. “You don’t want me to go with you?”

He gave her a _did I say that?_ look, shaking his head a little. “This has to be your choice, my darling, not mine. Yes, I wish for you to come with me more than anything in this world or mine, but it is not my decision to make,” he said. “I need for you to be happy, to be content with what you have chosen.”

“If I go, I’ll never know my life as it is ever again,” she said quietly.

A deep dread slowly crawled over him.

“But if I don’t, I’ll lose the only person who has ever really mattered to me,” she added. “I can’t stay now, Thranduil. I have to go with you. We’ve come too far for me to change my mind now.”

Relief chased the dread away at speed, and he released the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. A warm smile crossed his face. “I am ready whenever you are.”

Not breaking their gaze, she walked towards him, taking the hands that he held out to her. Tilting her face up to his, her eyes closed as his mouth touched hers. “I’m ready,” she whispered. “I love you. Let’s do this.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

They stepped out of the apartment and closed the door for the last time.

*****

“Dammit, I should’ve worn a coat,” Jessa said, bouncing around on her heels to stave off the frosty cold air. “It’s colder than I thought.”

“Come here,” Thranduil said, holding both arms out. “I will keep you warm. And keep you at my side at the same time. You are making me worry, bouncing away from me all the time.”

She laughed, hopping over the grass a few steps to crash into his embrace, and his cloak was immediately folded around her. “Oh that is _sooooo_ much better!”

He smiled down at her, entranced by the sparkle in her deep blue eyes. “No last minute doubts?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Nope. None. I want this as much as you do,” she replied.

They had left the car in the parking lot outside the diner where they had gone the first night he had arrived, and walked back along the road to the spot which seemed to be the magical transportation site, as both times he had entered at the same group of trees on the edge of the woods.

Over two hours had passed, and she was becoming impatient.

“Did you manage to pack everything that you wished to bring?” he asked.

“Yes. Harvey is snuggled up in a pair of my knickers,” she said with a laugh. “Poor Harvey.”

“Lucky Harvey,” he corrected with a grin. “Galadriel gave me a warning that I will require a seemingly large amount of patience once we have returned, in order for you to recover. Harvey snuggled up in your underwear is _not_ going to help matters.”

She shared his grin. “I wonder how long it’ll take me to find my feet?” she wondered aloud. “Maybe I’ll sleep for like three days or something. Maybe I’ll get travel-sickness.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a feeling of needing to vomit, usually brought on by making a journey,” she answered. “I think mainly it’s caused by the movement of the way you travel. Like a car moving, or a train rocking on the tracks. Like being sea-sick, but on dry land.”

“Interesting,” he murmered. She felt so good in his arms, cuddled close against his chest with his arms and his robe around her. His eyes lifted skywards as thick, dark clouds started to gather. The atmosphere around them changed, heavy with static.

Glancing back down at her, he saw the slight fear in her eyes.

“Do not worry, my darling,” he said. “We will come through this together. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, tightening her hold on him and closing her eyes as his mouth brushed hers.

The ground beneath them started to shake, and a fierce wind blasted through the trees around them. Thunder boomed across the skies.

Jessa gasped and pulled back to stare up at him as she felt a strong force physically try to wrench her from his arms. “Thranduil!” she cried, panicking.

“Just hold on to me as tightly as you can,” he shouted over the thunder, which seemed to be right above them. “Do _not_ let go, no matter what!”

“I won’t!” she promised, locking her arms around his waist.

The ground shook with more force, and the skies turned darker than they should have been given the time of day. The wind picked up to a gale force, shaking the trees and whistling loudly through the branches.

Thranduil’s arms crossed tightly over her back and shoulders as he pressed her as close as possible against him, his grip like an iron vice. Still an immensely strong energy tried to prise them apart, tearing viciously at them as they battled to hold on to each other.

He crushed his mouth against hers in an attempt to both infuse their connection even further, and to distract her from what was happening. He could feel the tremble that coursed through her, and knew she was terrified. Her fists clenched the fabric of his tunic as she struggled to hold him, determination and fight giving her strength she wasn’t aware that she even had.

The thunder reached a crescendo and the wind blew even harder, then everything went black as she felt herself falling.

*****

Thranduil opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to make his brain function.

He was home.

He flipped onto his side, and felt like weeping with relief when he saw Jessa lying next to him, sprawled out on the grass. Rolling over and lifting himself up onto his hands and knees, he leaned over her.

She wasn’t breathing.

Panic shot through him.

“Jessa!” he said, shaking her shoulder. “Jessa!”

She didn’t respond.

Sliding his arm under her shoulders, he lifted her up slightly, shaking her again. “Jessa, breathe!” he urged.

Her body lay limp in his hold.

The sound of leaves crunching made him toss a glance over his shoulder, where he saw Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond approach with Legolas.

“Allow me,” Elrond stated, lowering himself to his knees beside him and touching a hand across her face. A few seconds later she gasped in a breath, then another, and started to breathe regularly again.

Thranduil’s shoulders sagged with relief. “I thought she was dead,” he whispered.

“And yet I told you she would be strong enough,” Galadriel said with a smile. “Yet even after all this time, you do not trust.”

“I do,” he said, tears in his eyes. “But I thought it was too much for her.”

“She is stronger than you think,” Elrond informed him, his hands hovering a few inches above her as he outlined her body. “She has come through intact. And she breathes again. Now my friend, you must wait.”

The elf King nodded, unable to form the words to speak. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up into the blue eyes of his son.

“Welcome home, father,” Legolas said with a smile. “She is beautiful.”

He nodded. “Thankyou. Yes, she is,” he replied, his voice low. “I must move her, to someplace safe and warm. She must rest.”

Galadriel stepped forwards and lay her hand on Jessa’s cheek. “She will survive,” she said confidently. “But yes, you will have to ensure she is kept safe and warm. Perhaps best to travel directly to the palace.”

He slid his other arm under her knees and lifted her against his chest, rising to his feet.

The hardest part of her journey was over.

He hoped.

*****

Thranduil’s arms ached, but he refused to allow Elrond or Legolas to carry Jessa. Weary but determined footsteps carried the group deeper into the forest towards the palace, and he repeated to himself over and over that each step was one step closer to his home.

Hopefully _their_ home.

Lady Galadriel rode on horseback for the journey, while Legolas and Elrond were on foot behind the King.

“You do not wish to change places with me,” Galadriel commented, sliding him a look as they crossed the forest floor.

“No,” he replied. “It is better that you ride.”

“Such chivalry,” she laughed softly. “I would be glad to change.”

He shook his head as he stepped over foliage. “I simply wish to keep going, and to settle back into my quarters.”

“As you wish,” she answered, and fell into silence again.

Thranduil’s thoughts were speeding ahead of him. He would have to make sure Jessa was comfortable and warm, before sending for the healers to attend to her. They would have to give her a thorough check over, making sure that she had come through to his world without harm. From what he could gather, she appeared fine, on the outside anyway. But the fact that she had stopped breathing had worried him. He was concerned that perhaps something was going on beneath the surface, and wanted to ensure no time was wasted in ascertaining that she was indeed healthy.

“You worry needlessly, my friend,” Elrond said from behind him. “I can hear your concerns. Your lady will be alright.”

Thranduil didn’t answer for several moments, just continued to march forwards. “I truly hope so,” he said eventually. “I could not live with myself if I had convinced her to do this and she had been harmed as a result.”

“Pointless stresses,” the Lord replied.

“We have already made preparations, father,” Legolas spoke up. “The best healers are awaiting your arrival, and will be there to assist in any way they can. Your chambers have been cleaned thoroughly, and every care has been taken to make them comfortable for your lady.”

“Jessa,” he said. “Her name is Jessa.”

“Unusual,” Elrond remarked.

“It is abbreviated from Jessamine.”

“The white and yellow flower,” he murmered.

“Yes. The humans have a tendency to shorten names,” Thranduil replied. “We are not far from home, now.”

“I shall run ahead, and double check everything and everyone is in place,” Legolas decided, sprinting past him and disappearing into the trees.

The rest of their walk passed in silence.

True to his son’s word, there was a group of healers anxiously waiting at the gates as he led the small group out of the trees and over the bridge. One hurried towards him, meeting him partway across.

It was Lefenion, his head healer.

“My Lord,” he said, bowing in respect. “We have prepared for your arrival. If you will please accompany me, I will set to easing your mind and checking the Lady as soon as you wish.”

“I will take her to my chambers,” he replied, not breaking stride. “Have your group follow. I wish to have her seen to as soon as possible.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lefenion said, and swept away back to the assembled healers.

Thranduil passed them, leaving his guards to assist Galadriel from the horse and to see to her and Elrond’s needs, heading through the vast palace towards his chambers. The door opened just before he reached it, as Legolas stood aside to let him enter.

A warm fire was already blazing, and the covers had been pulled back from the bed. He laid Jessa down carefully on the sheets, smoothing her hair from her face. Looking up, Lefenion and the other healers were waiting for his command.

Wordlessly, he stepped back, his spine ramrod straight and his hands behind him. They quickly moved into position, each one setting themselves to a set task. One carefully checked her face, head, and neck for bruises, cuts, or any other signs of injury. One checked her arms and her upper torso, while another ran expert hands down both her legs several times. Gently rolling her over, they examined her back, before turning her back again.

Lefenion listened to her heartbeat and her breathing, then carefully opened her eyelids to check her pupils. He was ever-mindful that his King watched every move with the eyes of a predator just waiting to pounce.

Legolas stood silently over near the now closed door.

Lefenion moved to her ears, having a good look inside and making sure everything met his satisfaction. Very little was said as the check-up took place, and Thranduil remained as still as a statue, observing everything.

Finally, the head healer looked up at him with a hesitant smile. “I am satisfied that the Lady is in perfect health,” he told him. “I have no doubt in my mind that she will probably stay unconscious for at least one or two days, possibly more. Her body and spirit have been through a tremendous ordeal, but her vitals are healthy and I am convinced she will make a full recovery once she rests and awakens.”

His King nodded once. “Good. Ensure either yourself or your next in command is available at all times,” he ordered. “I shall send for you if the need arises.”

“Of course, my Lord,” he replied with a bow. “I will personally be available, as well as Farnamin.”

A wave of one hand dismissed the small, select group, leaving him alone with Jessa as Legolas escorted them from the chambers. Lowering himself onto the edge of the bed, he took her hand in his and gazed at her, still not truly believing that she had made the choice to give up her world and return with him to Middle Earth. Trying to put himself in her place, he wondered if now she had made the decision, would she be able to adapt and settle? Would he be enough to keep her truly happy? Or would she fall victim to the seemingly usual practice of other humans, and grow bored before eventually not loving him anymore?

The thought filled his heart with dread.

He needed her, _really_ needed her. Thinking back to his life before he’d crash-landed in her world in the middle of being hunted by the wargs, he couldn’t work out how he’d managed to get from one week to the next without having her around him. Her presence had seemed to trigger something deep inside him, something he’d forgotten even existed.

He slowly ran his fingers over the back of her hand, settling himself to stay at her side until she regained consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

** CHAPTER TWELVE – A STRANGE WORLD **

****

Jessa breathed deeply, slowly becoming aware before she even opened her eyes.

The air smelled different.

The bed beneath her was indescribably soft, much softer than her own.

Sounds of birds chirping and leaves gently rustling reached her ears.

She opened her eyes, to see Harvey, her stuffed bear, sitting propped up on her chest looking at her.

A broad smile lit up her face as she moved him, and turned her head slightly. Thranduil was sitting in a seat next to the bed, his hands resting palms-down on the blankets, his chin resting on the backs of them as he gazed at her.

“How do you feel, my darling?” he asked, his words gentle.

“I don’t know yet,” she whispered, finding her throat sore.

He sat upright, reaching to the side and lifting a beautiful tumbler made of silver with deep blue gemstones set just above the base. “Drink some water,” he told her, helping her to sit up a little. “You have been unconscious for just over two days.”

Her eyebrows rose as she swallowed the cool, refreshing liquid. “That long? Bloody hell…even I never sleep that length of time!”

He smiled, putting the tumbler back. “It was not a sleep as such that you were in,” he said. “Your body closed down to recover after what it went through coming here.”

She looked up and around, taking in her surroundings. “We made it,” she said softly, almost in wonder.

He nodded. “Yes.” His smile made his eyes sparkle. “We did. _You_ did.”

“Wow,” she laughed, settling back against the feather pillows. “This room is beautiful.”

“This is our room,” he told her. “These are the royal chambers. No-one is permitted in here, except on my approval. And as they are now your chambers, your approval also.”

“I…I didn’t realise I would be sharing your personal space with you,” she said.

A frown arched down over his eyes. “Whyever not?”

She shrugged. “I just assumed…I’ve read a lot about different customs and traditions, and a lot of royals don’t share their sleeping space with their partners,” she said.

“Is that what you would prefer? Is that your wish?” he asked.

“No!” she said hurriedly. “I just…”

He shook his head. “This is _my_ kingdom, _my_ realm,” he told her. “Therefore _my_ rules. I do what I like, and I ask for neither permission nor approval. If you are happy, I would wish that you share my chambers with me.”

“Of course I would be happy to,” she assured him. “I just don’t want to think that your people-“

“My people will not voice any disapproval they may have, lest they find themselves becoming intimately acquainted with my dungeons,” he interrupted.

She couldn’t stop her grin from appearing. “So…this is your world now. I guess I’ll have to get used to a different side of you.”

His gaze lowered briefly, before going back to hers. “What you see in public is not what you will see when we are alone together,” he said. “I have to maintain my position and my authority; it is what I was born to do. But when I am with my lover, the King disappears. I can only hope that you will see that through time and understand that.”

“I understand it already,” she said. “I can’t have you sneaking kisses and such like when you are doing your King-stuff.”

He grinned, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I shall still sneak kisses, and a lot more if the opportunity presents itself,” he promised. “Legolas, my son, is desperate to meet you, and Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond wish to make your acquaintance as soon as you feel you are ready. However, I feel that perhaps you should rest for a while longer.”

“I think I’ll feel better once I’ve had something to eat,” she replied. “Can I eat..?”

“Of course you can!” he said incredulously. “Good grief little one – you asked that as though you require my permission! I shall have something brought to you.” He rose from the seat, striding across the room and opening the door.

She heard him speak in an unknown language, a muffled reply, then footsteps hastily retreating.

He turned back and closed the door. “Food will be here very soon,” he said, going back to the bed and reclaiming his seat.

She rolled over onto her side, propping her head on her hand. “I want to learn your language,” she said.

He grinned. “I will teach you,” he said. “I will teach you the basics, but I will arrange for you to be tutored, if you allow me.”

She pursed her mouth, before sitting upright and pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. “Ok…we need to straighten something out,” she decided.

His face fell, and she knew he was dreading whatever she was going to say.

“This – what we have between us – is a relationship, am I right?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. “I love you. You know this. I would not have gone back to your world for you otherwise.”

She nodded. “So we need to quit the whole offending one another thing,” she said. “You don’t need to ask my permission or approval or whatever, every time you suggest something. This isn’t the same Thranduil who was in my world…where did he go?”

He thought over his answer for a few seconds. “He is afraid that you will not adjust to a strange, new world,” he finally responded. “He wants to make sure that you are completely happy and settled, and will do whatever it takes to ensure that you are, because you are so important to him. He does not wish for you to regret the choice you made in giving up your own world.”

“I can’t see any reason why I should regret anything,” she said. “But honestly Thranduil – we can’t tip-toe around each other, afraid of offending one another. It’s not healthy, and it doesn’t build onto the foundations of a true love. And I know that what I’m feeling right now is true love. I have no doubt about that.”

Ice blue eyes held hers for what seemed like an eternity, then he sat back in his seat and exhaled heavily. “You are correct,” he admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have been so focused on you coming here, and what I need to do to convince you to remain with me. Perhaps I have lost sight of the friendship that we built in your world before things changed.”

She nodded a little with a small smile. “I think maybe we both have. You’re scared of me changing my mind – which I won’t – and I’m scared of saying the wrong thing now you’re back in your role as a King again. Maybe we need to butt heads and talk about our feelings and our thoughts a little more.”

He frowned. “Why would we wish to butt heads? Stags do that during mating season. There is no such need for us to do likewise.”

Her head tipped back as she roared with laughter. “Oh holy shit…this will always be comical to me,” she laughed. “Another phrase; another saying. It just means set our minds on the same level and air things. Nothing whatsoever to do with locking horns and wrestling the other into submission.”

His eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. “I see nothing wrong with wrestling to submission,” he whispered, lowering his gaze to her mouth.

Her lips parted slightly, and she instinctively leaned towards him as he closed the gap between them, his mouth caressing hers in the softest whisper of a kiss. She hummed in pleasure, slowly pulling back with a smile.

“Amazing,” she murmered, lost in his eyes.

“You have no idea,” he whispered in reply, his eyes shifting to the door as a timid knock sounded. “Your food has arrived.”

“That was quick,” she commented, fixing the blanket over her legs.

“My servants will not make me wait,” he replied over his shoulder as he moved towards the doorway. Opening it and briefly speaking with the guard, he took the tray of food and closed it again, returning to her.

She grinned in delight as he approached her, setting it down beside her. A large plate held several slices of bread, still warm from the oven. A selection of cold meat and cheese sat to one side, and a tumbler similar to the one beside her held what looked and smelled like freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Why did I have it in mind that you guys were vegetarians?” she wondered aloud as she quickly prepared a sandwich.

“We do live mainly on fruit and vegetables,” he replied. “But we eat meat also. Perhaps not as much as in your world, but sometimes.”

“For all I adore animals, I couldn’t exist without meat,” she said. She held the sandwich out to him. “Here. Sit with me, please.”

“The food is for you, my love,” he declined.

One eyebrow arched. “Do not make me have my first meal here alone,” she warned, although her tone wasn’t too serious.

He smiled, setting himself down beside her and taking the bread. “Thankyou.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered as she put another one together. “I can’t wait to explore your kingdom. I really want to see what you showed me, do you remember? I want to see the forest, all the trees and the butterflies you showed me. I want to see the waterfalls you talked about. And I want to see your throne.”

He laughed. “All in good time, my darling,” he promised. “For now you must regain your strength. Although you may not feel it at this moment, your body went through an ordeal in coming here, and you need time to recuperate. You cannot leap out of bed and charge around like a wild thing.”

“Me? Wild?” she mocked. “Never.”

“I am glad you are here, Jessa,” he said softly, touching her hair. “Your presence means everything to me.”

“I’m glad I came with you,” she told him, biting into her sandwich.

“I will arrange for a bath for you later,” he said, taking the tumbler she handed to him. “And my seamstresses have been busy since our arrival, creating gowns for you to wear. Although you may still wear your own clothing if you wish.”

“I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have on jeans or joggers of some sort,” she replied, gazing off into the distance. “It must be a couple of years ago. Trousers were just more comfortable and practical when I was working.” Her gaze moved back to him.

“Just choose whatever you feel comfortable in,” he told her. “As I predicted, word of your presence had travelled fast, and it would be safe to say that everyone in the realm knows that you are here. There will be a feast of celebration, but not for a short while yet.”

“A celebration for what?”

“Your arrival,” he said as though it was plainly obvious. “My people are overjoyed that you have come back with me.”

“Keep that up and you’ll give me stage-fright,” she muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. So when can I meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Whatsisface?”

“Elrond. As soon as you have bathed and feel well enough,” he replied. “Everything will be done at your pace, Jessa. Do not feel rushed or pushed into anything. Time is not as important in this world.”

 _But my time still is,_ she said to herself, but didn’t voice the thought. “I feel better now I have something in my stomach,” she said instead. “And a bath seems like a good idea.”

“Very well.” He shifted off the bed, after giving her a quick kiss. “I will have one of the maids draw you a bath. I will allocate one specifically for your needs, and she will be available to you any time throughout the day or night, for whatever you may wish for.”

“She won’t want to wash me, will she?” she asked in horror.

“If you wish, yes,” he answered. “The choice is yours.”

“I can wash myself,” she shot back, mortified at the thought of a strange woman tending to her personal care.

He smiled. “Then she will set out some clothing for you to choose from while you do so,” he said. “Relax, my darling. Like I said, you are in control – no-one else. Neither the maid nor anyone else will dare go against what you say.”

She blinked, unsure of what to do with this information, and he left the room with a wink.

*****

Jessa held tightly to Thranduil’s hand as they walked along the long hallway, gazing in wonder at the numerous lanterns that adorned the walls, casting flickering light onto the stone. She could hear the sound of a waterfall somewhere, and was eager to see it. Guards and servants passed them, each one nodding in respect as they went about their duties.

Thranduil remained silent, his mind on her as he felt her excitement at everything she was seeing. He felt the initial surprise as they passed the first pair of patrolling guards, who were suited up in armour and armed with swords, although they were resting at their sides. He felt the peace that flowed through her as they walked along the walkway that passed his throne, giving her an impressive view of the massive antlers that adorned either side. And he felt her sudden apprehension as the serene figure of Galadriel appeared some way before them.

His fingers tightened briefly around hers in a silent gesture of reassurance.

The tall, slim figure almost seemed to drift towards them rather than walk, coming to a stop a few feet away.

“Lady Jessa,” she said, in her smooth voice as she smiled and bowed her head. “It is my pleasure to finally meet with you.”

“Lady Galadriel,” Thranduil said, indicating the elegant elleth who was dressed in a beautiful flowing white gown.

“I believe I owe you my sincere gratitude for what you’ve done for me,” Jessa said.

“Nonsense,” she smiled, extending both her hands.

Jessa released Thranduil’s and took hers, smiling warmly.

“I can feel that you are anxious,” Galadriel said. “There is no need. Your presence is more than welcome here in Mirkwood. The King’s people are rejoicing because he has found love.”

“Thankyou,” Jessa replied with a smile of her own. “But you have still done a lot for me – for both of us.”

The elleth’s eyes shifted to Thranduil, before moving back to hers again. “He needed to find peace,” she said. “And I believe he has now found it. With it, he will prosper, and lead his realm back to greatness.”

“Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond shall be staying as our guests for a short while, before they return to their own lands,” Thranduil put in. “I am sure you will enjoy conversing with them over the course of their stay.”

Jessa smiled up at him. “Yes,” she replied. “I have lots of questions, maybe too many.”

Galadriel laughed, still holding both her hands. “There can never be too many questions, _neth bereth._ To all of which I will do my utmost to answer for you.”

Jessa felt Thranduil’s eyes on her, and wondered briefly what Galadriel had called her, but didn’t ask. It would keep.

“Jessa has requested to learn our language,” he said.

The high elleth smiled. “There is a lot she must learn,” she said. “But you will enjoy it, my dear. Our heritage is a tapestry thickly woven with intriguing tales of magic and enchantment. I am certain you will find yourself deeply immersed in our history as you begin your learnings.”

“I look forward to starting,” she replied.

“I believe Lord Elrond wishes to make his acquaintance?” Thranduil asked, reclaiming her hand as Galadriel released her.

“Yes,” the elleth answered. “He is in the library, researching some of the ancient healing rituals.”

“You have your own library?” Jessa asked, turning surprised eyes towards him.

“Yes. I have several,” he said with a smile. “All of which you may use whenever you wish. Most of the texts are in elvish, but there is also a lot in the common tongue which you will no doubt enjoy reading. Come. I shall introduce you to Lord Elrond.”

“We shall talk more during our meal this night,” Galadriel promised, giving her a warm smile, and walking away.

“Galadriel has much power,” Thranduil commented, as they continued walking in the direction of the library. “She is regarded as the most powerful of our kind. Her abilities are equalled by none.”

“She seemed really friendly,” Jessa remarked.

“She is,” he said. “A true ally, and a formidable enemy. She knew of you before I told her.”

Her eyebrows rose. “She did?”

He nodded. “I believe you were part of her plan,” he said. “Something in my heart tells me she knew exactly what would happen when she sent me to your world. Yes, she sent me to save me from certain death, but I feel there was more to it than simply that.”

“She can see into the future?” she asked.

“Yes. As can Elrond. They can also read your thoughts,” he said.

“Isn’t that intrusive?”

“Unless there is great danger, neither will ever enter your thoughts without your permission,” he assured her. “Both have the power to do so, but they adhere to the unwritten rule that the subject – for lack of a better word – is aware and consenting. It is the way of the Eldar.”

“What’s Eldar?”

“Our kind,” he replied. “The high born elves are blessed with greater powers, such as deeper healing skills, magic, visions, knowledge.”

“And you are a high born elf?”

“Yes. I have these gifts. However, I choose wisely when to use them,” he said.

They approached a set of huge carved oak doors at the end of the long hallway, and she gasped as she stared at them.

“They are beautiful,” she said in wonder. “The detail…” Her hand absently traced the intricate carvings, her fingertips trailing over the curves and texture.

“We take pride in our natural surroundings,” he told her as he opened them. “And as you are possibly aware, we do not have machines like in your world. Everything you see has been done by hand, with great care and attention to detail. Things are created and constructed to withstand time itself, and to hold their eternal beauty for all to see.”

Her fingers slowly reached the edge of the wood before he closed the doors, smiling at the amazement on her face.

“I’ve never seen anything so gorgeous,” she said, turning large eyes up to his. “This is…wow. Just wow. I just think back to the crap that’s manufactured in my world, and this doesn’t even begin to compare. I’ve no words for it.”

“I can feel your appreciation for the craftsmanship,” he said, reclaiming her hand. They walked through bookcases taller than him, each one stretching into forever and loaded to bursting with books. Her heart hammered at the thought of being able to explore each book, having a deep love of reading and having spent many hours deeply engrossed in books over the years from childhood.

“King Thranduil,” a masculine voice said, interrupting her thoughts. “And Lady Jessa.”

A male elf stood in front of them, long dark hair over his shoulders, and watchful eyes on them. An open smile instantly settled her nerves.

“Lord Elrond,” Thranduil introduced, again with a slight lift of his hand in the elf’s direction.

“Welcome, my Lady,” he said, taking Jessa’s free hand and bowing to kiss the back of it. “I trust you have recovered some, since your journey?”

“Yes, thankyou,” she replied. “And I am thankful for your efforts and hard work in bringing me here.”

He shook his head. “No gratitude is required, my Lady,” he told her. “It has settled many minds and souls to learn that the King is no longer alone in life. Your presence here will change many lives, I assure you, and each one in a better way.”

“Are you implying that I do not keep my people settled?” Thranduil said dryly.

Elrond laughed. “Not at all, my friend,” he said. “But having Lady Jessa with us is going to make a difference to so many. The main one of course, being yourself.”

His cheeks turned light pink, much to her amusement, which she hid.

“I’m sure I’m nothing special,” she said. “But I’m truly happy to be here.”

“You are more special than you realise,” Elrond said. “Thranduil has spent far too long alone, silent, locked away.”

He snorted softly at her side, turning to summons a servant who materialised out of nowhere.

“I’ve just been introduced to Lady Galadriel,” she remarked, turning her attention back to the elf Lord. “It was an honour.”

“She would be embarrassed to hear such,” he laughed. “But yes – she is revered amongst our people. A wiser, more knowledgeable soul has yet to walk our lands.”

“We will be having our meal together this night,” Thranduil said, turning his attention back to them as the servant vanished. “I know that Jessa has many questions.”

She smiled.

“And quite rightly so,” Elrond remarked, indicating a plush couch as he headed towards a comfortable looking armchair. “I dare say this world must differ greatly from your own, my Lady.”

“Just Jessa, please,” she said. “Yes, I’m curious about so many things, I’m afraid I’ll bore everyone with a thousand questions.”

“You will not,” he assured her. “We will answer all you wish to know of to the best of our ability. I am sure that between myself, Lady Galadriel, and Thranduil, we will soon have you an expert in our ways and heritage.”

She sat on the couch at Thranduil’s silent bidding, and he sat beside her, his fingers entwined through hers.

The conversation rolled forwards.


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN – NEW EXPERIENCES **

****

The days rolled past, and before she knew it, Jessa realised she had been in Middle Earth for over a week. Elrond and Galadriel had spent considerable time with her, both separately and together, answering every question she could think of. Thranduil left her occasionally to talk, giving her space to absorb everything, and returning before she could feel that he had abandoned her.

The nights were spent with him tucked tightly against her as she slept, but not once had he touched her in an intimate way, and she began to wonder why. He had mentioned bathing together before they had crossed the void, yet it hadn’t been brought up again.

He kissed her occasionally, but it never lasted more than a few seconds or went any further, and her slightly anxious mind began to wonder if she’d done something wrong. Not having the courage to ask him, she instead observed how he was with her, how he treated her. Anywhere they went, he held her hand. If she sat down, he gracefully pulled her seat out for her. If she stood, his hand was under her elbow. If they were sitting quietly reading, he would idly play with her hair as he read.

She was becoming more confused.

Emerging from the bathing pool after a tiring day, she half-heartedly regarded the pale blue satin underwear that he had tossed into the cart on their last day out shopping. Drying herself with the soft fluffy towel, she padded across to touch it, rubbing her fingertips over the soft fabric thoughtfully.

The towel was heaved aside, as she made her mind up and stepped into the knickers. _Wow,_ she thought, pulling them into place and catching sight of her reflection in the mirror on the wall. They certainly didn’t leave much to the imagination. Next on was the bra, and she manoeuvred her breasts into position, pleased with the result.

He’d chosen the garments, now it was time to see if he was still interested in viewing them.

She wrapped a short silk robe around her and went through into the bedroom.

Thranduil sat on the couch, a frown on his face as he studied the handful of documents he held.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

His eyes lifted to hers, lowered briefly to her exposed legs and went back to the parchments. “Yes. There have been some changes suggested to the guards’ schedule for patrolling the borders, and I must ensure that we are fully protected at all times. Some of these changes cannot be sanctioned, lest it would endanger our lands.”

“It seems a bit late at night to decide on changes so important,” she remarked. “When was this given to you?”

“Less than an hour past,” he sighed.

“So there is not really a lot you can do with it tonight,” she said. “Why not relax and rest, and have a look tomorrow? I’ll go over it with you, if you like.”

He set the parchments aside, and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. “That sounds pleasing,” he agreed. “I do not have the level of concentration required for such a task at this late hour.”

“You seem a little tense,” she told him, bringing herself to stand a foot or so in front of him. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course,” he said. “Should there be any reason why it should not be?”

“None at all,” she said, turning away and opening her robe. The silk slid off her shoulders and fell at her feet as she walked away.

A sharp intake of breath reached her, and she smiled.

A soft rustle of heavy fabric sounded, and two warm hands gripped her hips, preventing her from walking any further. “What are you attempting?” he whispered harshly.

She turned her head, giving him a view of her profile. “In what way? I’ve just bathed, and put on fresh underwear.”

His fingers dug into the flesh he held, his breathing changing pace.

Silence.

He exerted pressure onto one hip and she moved with him, allowing him to turn her to face him. His eyes lowered, his nostrils flaring as he took in the beauty before him, and he swallowed. Stormy eyes lifted back to hers.

She gazed up at him, her eyes honest and direct. “You haven’t touched me in over a week,” she said quietly. “I’m wondering why, what I’ve done to lose your interest.”

He clenched his teeth, hard. “You have done nothing,” he ground out. “Nothing.”

“It doesn’t feel like that,” she said, and he heard the trace of sadness in her voice.

Moving suddenly, he crashed his mouth down onto hers, lifting both hands and twisting them in her hair as his lips ravaged hers. Her mouth opened in acceptance, and his tongue instantly plundered inside. Searching, claiming, taking. His kiss was demanding, and passionate.

He bent his knees slightly and lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist. Her feet crossed over his thighs and she gasped as her back hit the solid wall behind her, his weight holding her in position.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he gazed at her lips as he panted. “You do not know how difficult it has been to restrain myself,” he whispered, his words loaded with frustration. “To resist the temptation to roll you over in the dead of night and bury myself deep inside you. To climb into the bathing pool and have you sit on me, to take all of me. To lean you over the desk in my study and sink into your soft wetness…I cannot think anymore…” His eyes lifted to hers, clouded with lust and desire.

“Then why didn’t you?” she asked softly, running one hand through his hair.

“You needed time to recover from crossing worlds,” he replied, slowly grinding his hips against her.

She gasped and jumped a little, quickly rocking back in response. “I’ve had plenty of time. I’ve been waiting to see if you made any advances.”

“I have wanted to,” he whispered. “I have wanted to, so badly that I cannot tell you how much. But I was warned to give you appropriate time.”

She smiled, closing the gap between them and gently flicking her tongue over his lower lip, making him gasp. “Then maybe you should’ve asked if the time was right,” she whispered seductively.

His soft lips parted further in an invitation for her to explore, which she did. His chest rumbled with the vibration of the deep moan he gave, his hands tightening on her. She twisted from one side to the other, deepening the kiss and the intensity.

Using his hips to pin her fully against the wall, his hands swept up her back to her bra, where he fumbled unsuccessfully with it.

“How does this contraption come off?” he ground out, moving his mouth down the side of her neck.

She gently guided his hands towards the catch. “A little perseverance,” she groaned, her hips rocking against the solid length that pushed insistently against her. The snap released, and he tugged the flimsy garment down off her shoulders.

“Perfection,” he murmered, kissing his way down her chest.

She squealed as his mouth closed over one nipple, sucking strongly as his hands moved back to her rear and squeezed the plump flesh. She gripped handfuls of his hair, her core on fire for him. She needed him, physically and emotionally.

All of him.

Without breaking their contact, he turned and carried her towards the large bed and lowered her down onto it, then moved to her other nipple as he kneeled in between her legs. Large warm hands travelled up and down her thighs, softly caressing and kneading. His attentive mouth created untold pleasure as he sucked and licked her, making her squirm impatiently against him as she clutched him closer.

He reluctantly lifted his head, gazing up at her with ice blue eyes that were blurred with lust. “Lie flat, my darling,” he whispered. “And turn over for me.”

Disentangling herself from his hair, she slid further back onto the bed and rolled over, wondering what pleasures he was intending on lavishing on her. Her hips lifted of their own accord as his hands swept over the curves of her ass.

“I have never even dreamed of underwear such as this,” he told her.

She smiled as she folded her arms and rested her head on them. “It’s called a thong,” she replied.

“It is called a distraction,” he corrected, leaning down to press his lips to her exposed cheeks in a series of open-mouthed kisses. “It is called trying to kill me. It is called making me harder than the Lonely Mountain of Erebor.”

Her eyes closed and she hissed in satisfaction at his intimate touch, his mouth moving slowly over her curves. His fingers curled under the waistband and pulled the knickers down and off. She opened them again and smiled as a slight disturbance in the air around her caught her attention, and she saw the fabric land in an ungracious heap on the bed in front of her.

“Deliciously tempting when on, but _such_ a more satisfying view when off,” he whispered erotically.

She felt him push her legs apart, and inhaled deeply at whatever he had planned. A gasp tore from her lips as she felt his tongue swirl around her clitoris and sweep up towards her opening, and she gripped the bedcovers.

“So sweet,” he said, still in a husky whisper. “So wet. So intoxicating. So mine.” His mouth closed over her as he plunged his tongue inside her, and she arched backwards towards him. Strong fingers gripped her inner thighs, controlling her movements and holding her steady. He moved back down to her clit, gently rubbing over the throbbing organ with enough expert precision to drive her wild.

“Oh my God, Thranduil…that feels so fucking good,” she gasped, writhing back against him. “Oh fuck…don’t stop baby, please don’t stop.”

He smiled, pleased that she was enjoying his touch. He had no intentions of stopping.

Ever, if he had anything to do with it.

The blankets on the bed ended up yanked in all directions as she grasped and clutched at them, pulling them towards her then pushing them away again as she wriggled to deepen her pleasure. He alternated between licking the constant flow of her arousal to teasing her clitoris, each sensual sweep of his tongue drawing her deeper and deeper into a maelstrom of lust.

“I need you, Thranduil,” she cried, desperate to feel him inside her. “Please…I need you.”

He heard the begging in her voice, but didn’t answer. Instead, he increased the pressure of his mouth on her, licking her faster as he fought to hold her still. Her tortured cries and pleas echoed off the walls of the chambers, but he focused on bringing her to orgasm, ignoring the heavy erection that demanded release from the confines of his leggings.

Her cries turned to a shrill scream of ecstasy as her climax exploded through her entire body, her hips rocking back with force against him. Her lungs worked hard to draw in the breath that she desperately needed as the room seemed to tilt and turn around her.

She felt him moving behind her, and cool air swept over her pulsating core as he shifted away.

Quickly tearing his tunic off, he yanked his leggings off and knelt behind her again, lifting her hips up off the bed. She braced herself on her elbows and moaned deeply as he slowly pushed into her, her muscles clamping down onto him and gripping him tightly. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he began to pound into her with deep, rapid thrusts.

Tears of passion began to leak from her closed eyes as her body responded to his, shocking her beyond her imagination.

A hand slid around her throat as the other went across her abdomen, lifting her so that her back was against his chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder.

“You will explode for me once more,” he said into her ear, a panted whisper loaded with need. “Your body will orgasm for me again, my darling.”

“I can’t,” she cried, half sobbing as pleasure tore through her with each hard thrust.

“Yes you can,” he whispered back, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her throat. His other hand moved up to rub her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “You will. You will come for me. I will not stop until you do.”

She reached back, her hands gripping his hips beneath her as she moved with him, her spent but still eager body betraying her and reacting to every inch of him. His hot breath fanned over her skin as he kissed her neck, the slight pressure from strong teeth gently biting sending her higher. She panted hard for air, feeling dizzy and disorientated as their surroundings seemed to disappear into a hazy, distant blur.

Strangled cries sounded as she felt her body doing the one thing she could have bet her life on that it couldn’t – she was going to orgasm again. And hard.

“Thranduil..!” she cried. “Thranduil, I’m coming…oh fuck I’m going to come!”

The pleasure that ripped through her was almost painful in intensity as her entire body trembled and quivered uncontrollably before peaking in an almighty climax. He instantly pushed her forwards, lowering both of them against the blankets and bracing his hands on either side of her as he pounded harder into her. Accepting the desire to come that had been impatiently tugging inside him, he gave in to his own needs and pushed as deep inside her as he could, groaning loudly as he orgasmed and poured everything he had into her.

Her body continued to jerk and tremble beneath the weight of his as he settled more fully against her back, his heat enveloping her like a soft winter blanket. Gentle touches swept her hair away from her face and turned her head slightly so that she could breathe without restriction, as she’d had her face turned in against the covers. A tender hand lovingly caressed her side as she fought to ground herself again, and he waited.

Finally, she seemed to gain some sense of equilibrium, although not a lot, as she took a deep breath and sighed.

He leaned over her, kissing her shoulder before resting his chin there. “Do not ever think that I have lost interest, or that I do not desire you,” he whispered. “I have wanted you so badly this last week, so badly that there are no words in any language to tell you how much. It has been utter torture keeping my hands off you, Jessa. I have lain awake at night just watching you sleep, my entire body screaming out for yours.”

She shifted under him, and he slowly and gently pulled out of her, allowing her to roll over onto her back.

Dazed blue eyes slowly opened, and she made a visible attempt to focus on him. “I have never, _ever_ experienced anything like that in my life,” she murmered.

He smiled, tenderly wiping away the traces of her tears. “Tears of pleasure, I hope?”

“Definitely,” she said. “That was…my God, that was just out of this world. I didn’t know…I just didn’t know.” She stopped, unable to voice what she was feeling.

“You are my life, Jessa,” he said. “I will do whatever it takes to bring you pleasure, in any way that you wish me to. And perhaps I should have told you sooner – elves have an unmeasurable amount of stamina. An ellon who is truly in love will go to great lengths to keep his lover satisfied and sated. It is our way.”

She smiled, lifting a hand to touch the side of his face, and he turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her palm.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again,” she said decidedly, and he laughed quietly.

“You will,” he assured her as he leaned into her hand. “I promise, you will. And this is something you will experience a million times over. I do not consider myself to be a selfish lover; I take immense pleasure from your pleasure.”

“A selfish lover is _not_ something that could go on the same page as your name, never mind the same sentence,” she said with a chuckle. “I mean it – if the women from my world knew what I know about you, they’d have been beating down my door to come here.”

“Their needs and satisfaction – or lack of – are not my concern,” he replied. “Only yours.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for several moments, just enjoying the intimate closeness.

He moved suddenly, pulling away from her and rising up from the wrecked bed. Gently rolled her to the other side of it, he straightened the blankets and pulled them back, then lifted her and settled her on the sheets. Climbing in beside her, he pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to lie against his chest. A loving kiss touched her temple. “Sleep, my love,” he said softly.

She hummed in exhausted approval as she moved her arm over his stomach. His hand found hers and he twisted his fingers through hers, and he settled back and closed his eyes.

*****

Legolas chortled in merriment as the arrow missed the target by a mile, covering his mouth with his hand as he turned away.

“Stop that,” Jessa grumbled, picking another arrow. “Just because you’re the Robin bloody Hood of Middle Earth.”

“Who?” he cried in between laughing.

“Never mind,” she grunted. “Just remember that everybody starts somewhere.” She stopped, hesitating. “Just because _my_ start happens to be about four miles away from the damned target…”

His shoulders shook as he roared. “Oh Jessa, have patience,” he said, wiping tears away. “You are expecting everything to happen within an instant, and it will not.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she shot back. “You were born with a bow and arrow in your hands!”

“Uh, no…not quite,” he said. “I cannot remember the last time training was so much fun.”

“I’m happy to be the source of your amusement,” she said dryly over her shoulder, taking aim.

“Everything takes time,” he told her. “And we have all the time in the world.”

_I don’t,_ she thought, focusing on the target. Letting the arrow fly, she managed to hit the thing, but nowhere near the centre. “Better, I suppose,” she remarked.

“I think you have done enough for this day,” he decided, taking the bow from her. “If you do much more, you will be sore come sunrise tomorrow.” He turned and handed the weapon to a guard who stood some distance away, waiting to be of service. “Shall we go back for some refreshments?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” she said with a smile, and linked her arm through the one he offered. “This place is just so beautiful,” she commented as they strolled away from the training grounds.

“Yes, there is much beauty in nature,” he replied. “It sorrows me that others do not take the time to appreciate what is around them.”

“You would hate my world,” she said. “Life moves so quickly, and nobody stops at all, for anything.”

“They have my sympathies, for they are missing out on so many wonderful experiences,” he said. “My father tells me you did not live in the forest.”

She shook her head. “No. I lived on the edge of a city, which is probably like several large towns clustered together. I can’t think of any other way to describe it. People living within feet of each other in tall buildings that rise upwards rather than outwards. Nothing was made of wood, everything was concrete, steel, and glass.”

“I do not wish to speak ill of your world Jessa, but it sounds very cold and distant,” he said slowly.

“It is,” she agreed. “And you can say bad things if you want to; I have no qualms about that. The world I left leaves a lot to be desired in some aspects. But it does have good things, too.”

He was quiet for a few moments. “You must truly love my father to leave everything behind and come to a strange world,” he said.

“I do,” she answered. “I really do. I don’t understand what happened, or why, but he has come to mean the most important thing in my life. I couldn’t stay where I was, I couldn’t stand being parted from him.”

He nodded in understanding. “I knew upon his return that something had happened to him,” he told her. “He did not speak of it, but he was different. Quieter. More withdrawn. More isolated. Brooding, almost.”

“I was the same after he left. I couldn’t function the way I did before,” she sighed. “And we hadn’t even kissed one another…why am I telling you this?” She broke off with an embarrassed laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologise for what you feel,” he said immediately. “Out of all our people, I can honestly say that I am the most relieved that he has found someone to make his heart whole again. No-one truly understands him; he keeps everything inside and seldom shows his thoughts or feelings. Since your arrival, I see a completely different King from the one I am used to. And it pleases me no end.”

“He has changed me too,” she told him, glancing at him as they walked. “For a long time, I didn’t let anyone get close to me. Then he landed in my life, and everything changed.”

Legolas smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. “Then you are good for each other,” he said. “People assume that he is cold, remote, detached – I know he is not. He has feelings like everyone else, he just does not show them as freely. I always thought that perhaps he did not know how, but you have shown me otherwise.”

“Maybe he just needed a little push in the right direction,” she said, stopping as they reached the side door of the palace. “I know he deserves to be happy, and I’ll do everything I can to make sure that he is.”

The Prince took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Then I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, my Lady,” he said. “My father’s happiness is everything to me. And now yours also.”

She smiled, taken aback by his words. “Thankyou,” she said. “As long as I am with your father, then I am truly happy.”

“Then I suggest that we find him and tear him away from whatever he is engaged in, and encourage him to join us for something to eat and drink,” he grinned as he opened the door.

*****

“I believe the word that you seek is _maenas,_ meaning _art_ or _hand craft,_ ” Thranduil’s deep voice said over Jessa’s shoulder, making her turn. A smug smile played with the outer corners of his mouth.

She glowered at him. “Do you even realise how difficult your language is?” she demanded. “It’s ridiculous. It’s not even as though the words can relate to anything I know.”

He chuckled, lowering himself onto the bench beside her, his thigh brushing hers. “What do you mean?”

She considered her reply. “Well, in French, the word _mort_ means die, or to die. In English, mortal, a similar word, means able to die. See? There’s a connection, like a reminder of what the word means. In your language, die is _gwanna._ What?! Where is the connection for me to remember that?”

He grinned. “It will come to you with regular practice,” he promised her. “I know it is not the easiest to learn, perhaps more so because it is not used in your world. But the more you hear it, the more easily it will come to you.”

She grunted, putting her quill down and stretching tired muscles.

“ _Gi melin,_ ” he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

She smiled. “I know. And _Gi melin_ too,” she replied.

He laughed, pleased at her response. “I truly _do_ love you, little one. More than you realise,” he told her.

“Then take me away from studying for a while,” she pleaded. “I’m getting a headache with all this. I need a break away from it.”

“Then allow me,” he said, rising to his feet and extending his hand, which she eagerly took and he pulled her to stand. “We shall seek out my elk. It is time you met with him.”

Her eyes shone in delight, reminding him of an excitable elfling.

“Lead the way, my King,” she said, tightening her hold on his hand as he led her away from the table laden down with translation books.


	14. Chapter 14

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN – CURIOSITY **

****

Several weeks passed.

Jessa settled into her new life and surroundings, picking up things at speed. She spent countless hours learning the language of her lover and his people, and trained hard with Legolas. She found herself at a loose end one afternoon and wandered through the palace, finding Lefenion and Farnamin outside the healing rooms.

Needing something different to give herself something to think about, she asked them to show her where they worked their craft, and they willingly showed her around the calm and serene area they worked in.

Before the day was over, she had become a student of theirs, eagerly taking notes and immersing herself in the knowledge that they parted with.

Another time, Legolas introduced her to Tauriel, explaining her position as Captain of the Guard. The two had bonded instantly, forming a friendship that would only grow in strength. Jessa liked her from the onset, instinctively knowing that she was an honest, reliable person who didn’t shirk away from her responsibilities.

Tauriel was an encyclopedia of knowledge, and the two often spent time tucked away in a corner of Thranduil’s private library sharing stories and experiences. Many hours passed as they talked and bonded, and Jessa found herself absorbing everything her friend told her. Stories from previous battles, jokes about some of the guards, traditions of the elvish people which had lasted for thousands and thousands of years, and hopes and dreams were shared.

Thranduil went about his duties as King, but made time to seek his lover out several times throughout each passing day. They often stopped to have meals together, or to just spend some precious time with one another. Each night passed with them snuggled tightly in each other’s arms, usually after sharing a bath or making love way into the night.

Jessa felt content.

*****

A flurry of activity made her lift her head from her notes she had taken a few hours previously up in the healing rooms, a slight frown marring her forehead. The quiet stillness around her evaporated, leaving her wondering what was going on. Several guards hurried along the corridor, their armour clanking loudly as they moved.

She got up and crossed over to the open door, leaning against the wooden frame.

Her heart sped up as Thranduil came into view, striding with purpose towards her. His ice blue eyes met hers, and she could see the unrest in the depths even from where she stood.

“Is everything alright?” she asked as he neared her.

“I do not know,” he replied. “Word has reached me that Mithrandir approaches. He seldom carries welcome news.”

She touched a hand to his arm as he swept past her, making him stop and turn to her. “Maybe this time he does,” she said quietly, wanting to soothe him.

“Perhaps,” he muttered, turning away again. “Why are there no guards in this room?” he demanded. “You must be protected at all times.”

She sighed. “I sent them away,” she replied. “I can’t concentrate when I know there’s a silent presence behind me; it puts me off. Besides, there’s guards all over the palace. I’m perfectly fine in here.”

Cold eyes met hers with a hard look, but he didn’t reply.

She rolled her eyes as he turned away from her. Having seen his moods change frequently when it came to dealing with matters of the realm, this was nothing new for her. “When is Mithrandir due to arrive?” she asked.

“Soon,” he answered. A deep sigh left him. “I knew he would make his way here eventually.”

“How come?”

He looked at her over his shoulder. “Because my darling, you are here.”

She frowned in confusion.

“He is desperate to meet the human who crossed worlds to be with an elf,” he explained, turning his body to face her. “I doubt he has come across one such as yourself in his lifetime, and he is over two thousand years old.”

“So he’s nosey,” she stated, making him smile despite his frame of mind. “Don’t worry about it babe, seriously. He’s probably curious, and that’s not a crime. Let him come, let him do his nosey-bug thing. No harm can come from it.”

Blue eyes studied her thoughtfully. “You do not see the urgency in anything around you,” he said, deep in thought. “You accept things as they happen, and deal with them accordingly.”

“Yes,” she said. “Why waste time and effort worrying over something that maybe you’ve no need to worry about? There’s no point. All that happens is you end up tired, drained, and pissed off, and that doesn’t achieve anything. It just causes stress and tension.”

He pursed his mouth, considering her words. “Perhaps you have a point,” he murmered. “Maybe I _am_ casting too much importance on his visit.”

“I’m sure you are,” she agreed, and moved to stand before him, sliding her arms around his waist. A surge of lust shot through her as she felt his strong muscles twitch in response under his robes, knowing the strength that was coiled up inside his body. She’d experienced it released on her enough times. “I think you should just welcome him in whatever way you usually would, and hear whatever he has to say.”

His hands slid around her as he took a deep breath in through his nose. “I have no desire to welcome anyone at this moment in time,” he said, his voice low. “I would much prefer to strip you of this beautiful dress that hides your body from me, and ravish you completely.”

She smiled, lost in the fire that blazed in his eyes.

“I would rather kiss every part of you, tease you without mercy until you are begging for more, explore every inch of you with my tongue-“

“My Lord, Mithrandir approaches the main gate,” a voice said, breaking the spell between them.

Thranduil turned stormy eyes in the direction it came from, landing on one of his guards. The warrior took a step back at the look.

“Very well,” he said after a moment or two. “I will be there forthwith.”

The guard bowed and shot out of sight, making Jessa laugh quietly.

“You scare them,” she said, toying with the ends of his hair.

He grumbled under his breath. “How dare he interrupt me with such nonsense,” he muttered. “Kiss me.”

She complied, lifting herself up onto her toes and touching her lips to his in a faint caress. He made a noise of exasperation and crushed her mouth with his own, tightening his arms around her. She giggled into his kiss, amused at how little control he had over his desire. Taking advantage, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, drawing a deep moan from her as she pressed herself tighter against him.

“You are a menace,” he whispered, dragging his lips from hers, then changing his mind and diving back to claim them again. Several times he moved from her, but was unable to resist her and chased her for more kisses. “I must go and meet with our visitor,” he moaned in between kissing her. “Stop enticing me, you shameless wench.”

She tipped her head back and roared with laughter, which only encouraged him to attack her neck instead. Pleasure soared through her from her toes to her fingertips, and she eventually pushed against his chest. “Ok, clear off,” she laughed. “You’re not holding me responsible for this dude standing around like an idiot waiting for a King who’s too preoccupied with trying to get my underwear off.”

He rumbled in frustration. “I do wish you would not put such lascivious thoughts in my mind,” he grunted, with a final kiss to her mouth. “In fact, I think that later this night I shall toss all your underwear into the fire.”

“Ha! I don’t think so,” she snorted good-naturedly. “I have the human tendency to prefer keeping warm.”

“I shall keep you warm with my hands,” he said, following her as she took his hand and led him from the library. “And my mouth. And any part of me that you wish.”

“Promises,” she quipped. “Deal with this Mithrandir who’s here, and keep those thoughts for later.”

“Come with me,” he said.

“I don’t know if that’s wise,” she said with a slight wince. “He might not want to talk freely with me around. You meet with him first, and if you think I should be there, I’ll come later. How about that?”

“It will have to do,” he agreed reluctantly. “I shall send for you, without a doubt.”

She tugged him down to her for a final kiss, before releasing him and heading towards the chambers they shared. He watched her depart, wishing that she had agreed to go with him.

*****

“Word travels fast, my friend,” Gandalf said, taking a drink from the goblet of wine that Thranduil passed to him. “Especially when that word is considered to be gossip.”

“Gossip is for the weak-minded,” he replied. “The idle-minded. Those whose lives are so meaningless and void of any activity, they thrive on delving into the affairs of others. I have no time for such petty acts of behaviour.”

“But you can see why the news spread faster than a stampede of orcs,” the wizard said.  “Word that you have fallen in love again is good news for everyone. The fact that your chosen partner is a human makes even the deafest of ears prick up in attention.”

“Jessa is unlike any other human I have encountered,” Thranduil said.

“I would expect so, else you would not have shown any interest in her,” Gandalf replied. “You saw something different, something unique, something special that needs protecting from the evil of her own world. And she saw something in you that changed her way of life in order for her to relinquish everything she has ever known, and come to a foreign world.”

“She is more precious to me than starlight, Mithrandir,” he said softly. “Far more precious. More precious than any jewel, any riches, any title.” He sighed wearily. “I do not understand anything now.”

Gandalf watched him. “There is no need to, if you have found your true love,” he said. “Why would there be a need to understand anything else, other than the love between you? Everything else is asinine, my friend. Accept life as it now is, and cherish her.”

“I do cherish her. I cherish her beyond anything else.”

The wizard nodded, taking another drink of wine. “I see a different King before me,” he remarked.

Cold eyes glared at him.

“I see a King in love,” he said with a smile. “One who has completely lost his heart, and is blindly following it. And I approve.”

Thranduil took a deep breath to fire back a retort, but it died in his throat as the door of his study opened. A guard stepped aside and Jessa came into view.

His lips parted, his eyes softening.

She was dressed in a gown in a stunning shade of peach, which hugged her upper body and swirled around her legs as it fell to her feet. Someone had done her hair – Tauriel, no doubt – braiding the sides and leaving the lower sections loose over her back and shoulders, the long black tresses sweeping past her hips. Her deep blue eyes shone with love as she gazed at him, her mouth tilting slightly in a gentle smile.

He inhaled deeply, holding his hand out to her. She stepped into the room, her eyes fixed on him and only him, and took the hand he offered. He stared down at her, mesmerised as always.

Gandalf silently observed the couple, smiling beneath his whiskers. This was _definitely_ a different King.

“You look stunning,” Thranduil said softly.

“Thankyou,” she smiled.

He turned to the figure who sat unobtrusively to one side. “This is Mithrandir, my love,” he said. “He is known amongst the humans as Gandalf, or the Grey Wizard.”

The figure stood, his tattered robes falling into place around him as he moved. “It is a pleasure, Lady Jessa,” he said, bowing before her. “Much has reached my ears regarding your presence at the King’s side.”

She smiled warmly at the elderly-looking gentleman. “I hope it is all in a good nature,” she said.

“Of course,” he replied immediately. “How are you finding life here in the Mirkwood Realm?”

“Different,” she said with a laugh. “But I love it here. Everyone has been so welcoming, so open and friendly. And…I couldn’t have stayed where I was, not after meeting Thranduil.” Her eyes shifted to the King’s almost hesitantly, almost shyly.

He smiled. “I could not have left you there, never to see you again,” he said. “It is impossible to even begin to contemplate such an act.”

“You made the right choice, my friend,” the wizard said, catching his eye. “My instinct is seldom wrong, and in this instance I _know_ it to be correct. This beautiful lady has made enormous changes to be with you, and will continue to make enormous changes around her as time progresses. I offer you both my heartfelt and sincerest congratulations.” He bowed again.

Thranduil returned the gesture. “I am sure you have a barrage of questions for my love,” he said dryly.

Gandalf laughed. “I was intending to wait, but now that you have opened the subject with that delightful touch you have…”

Jessa grinned. Thranduil wasn’t known for being tactful, and spoke his mind often when it suited him.

“I would insist that you do not overpower her with every question at once,” he said, and she picked up a tone in his words that sent a shiver down her back. This was a ruler who was used to getting what he wanted, and refused anything less. “No doubt you shall be with us for some time, hence you may make use of that time and your method of inquisition.”

She discreetly rubbed her thumb over his.

“Thranduil! I have no intention of interrogating her,” the wizard humphed crossly, but she could see his amusement in his eyes. “I admit, my curiosity is at an all-time high, but I have no wish to pressure your lovely lady. Nay; I will space my queries so I do not ask her everything at once.”

“Good,” her lover replied. He turned to her. “I suggest that the three of us have our evening meal in our private dining room,” he said. “Does this please you?”

“Of course it does,” she answered, unable to keep her smile hidden. “I’m happy to eat anywhere, I don’t mind.”

“I will send word to the kitchen of where we will dine,” he said. “In the meantime, perhaps a walk in the gardens while we wait?”

She nodded, allowing him to turn her. He gracefully released her hand and took her left one in his left, placing his right on her lower back as she walked towards the door.

Gandalf noticed and smiled broadly. Ever the regal ruler, Thranduil stood tall and protective over her, and his heart warmed to see this. He had initially wondered if too many centuries in solitude would have had an ill-effect on how he treated this woman, but from what he was seeing, they hadn’t. Clutching his staff, he proceeded to follow them out of the study.

*****

“I admit, I have missed Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond since they went back to their lands,” Jessa commented, stabbing a baby potato with her fork. “Both of them were so welcoming when I came here; I was really surprised.”

“I can see why, although there truly was no need for such amazement,” Gandalf replied. “Both are wise beyond words, and they would not have fought against the forces of nature to bring you here if they had any misgivings.”

Thranduil sliced a piece of meat from his plate, spearing it with his fork and holding it over for her. “Try this, my love,” he prompted her.

She accepted the mouthful, smiling in delight at the taste. “Yes, that’s what I was talking about,” she said. “I convinced the cook to add some different herbs to the meat as it was cooking,” she explained to the wizard.

“I dare say there is a lot of knowledge you can bring to this world,” he said. “Even though, it must undoubtedly be a strange way of life, after what you have spoken of.”

She shrugged. “This is a much simpler way of life,” she answered. Her eyes darted to Thranduil. “I don’t mean that in a derogatory way, so please don’t think that,” she said to him.

“I do not,” he assured her. “Relax.”

“The pace of everything is much slower here, and people appreciate things which in my world are either taken for granted or overlooked entirely,” she said to Gandalf. “There’s a saying; _stop and smell the roses,_ but looking back, none of us ever had the time to do just that.”

“Whereas here, you can,” he said. “I cannot imagine a world in which the beauty that surrounds us is lost to us. It seems almost like a treacherous crime.”

“It is, having knowledge now of both worlds,” she agreed, taking a sip of her wine.

“I personally would not have been able to adjust to Jessa’s world,” Thranduil said. “It was a relief that she agreed to accompany me back to Middle Earth. I fear what her future would have held had she stayed where she was.”

“I managed until you came along,” she said with a grin. “But I wouldn’t change anything…not for a second.” Her hand reached for his, and he squeezed her fingers as he returned her smile with one of his own.

The wizard sipped his wine, eyeing the two of them. “It would appear that you have re-written history,” he remarked, setting his goblet down. “For an elf – much less an elf Lord and King – to have bonded with a human is practically unheard of. Times are changing.”

“There is no elleth alive who has the ability to capture me the way Jessa has,” Thranduil replied. “I have spent thousands of years surrounded by females of my own kind, yet not once did any of them spark the flame which burns inside me now.”

Gandalf smiled. “This is good to hear,” he said, genuinely meaning it. “You have been alone for far too long. This union can only bring about happiness and peace for everyone.”

“I hope so,” she said, still holding her lover’s hand.

“I have no doubts,” he reiterated. “The people of these lands are more settled. I could feel the change as I travelled through the forest.”

“This relieves me some,” Thranduil said.

“Tell me, my dear…did you suffer from any ill-effects crossing through to this world?” the wizard asked curiously.

“Not that I remember,” she answered. “Although I was unconscious for a couple of days, from what Thranduil has told me. Other than that, everything else was alright as far as I’m aware.”

His hand tightened around hers, making her glance at him.

“She was not breathing when we came through,” he said quietly, his gaze on the table under their joined hands. “Elrond did something and she started to breathe on her own again.”

“Interesting,” Gandalf said thoughtfully. “And I assume you had no ill-effects yourself? Nothing that would raise any concerns?”

“None whatsoever,” he replied. “But as we know, it is practically unheard of for a human to cross worlds. The forces of nature put in a very strong attempt to separate us and keep Jessa there.”

“But they did not succeed.”

“No. Lady Galadriel warned me in advance that it would happen, and advised me to make sure I had a tight hold on her to ward off the force fields.”

“She advised well,” the wizard commented. “I presume that this is a permanent transition for you, Jessa?”

“Of course,” she said. “I don’t want to go back…why would I? Thranduil is here, and I want to be wherever he is. There’s no need for me to go back…is there?” Panicked eyes drifted to the King’s.

“No, my darling. None whatsoever,” he assured her. “Mithrandir, stop putting fear into her.”

“”I apologise, it was not my intention,” he said. “My meaning was that if she were to travel back and forth, it would not be advisable for her health. Who is to say that if she crossed back to her own world, her breathing would not stop again? And there would be no Elrond to perform his healing magic in order to restart it.”

“It is something that we waste time even discussing,” Thranduil said firmly. “Jessa has agreed to be by my side, and that is where she will stay. I do not wish to return to her world myself, and I doubt she will have any desire to do so either.”

She smiled at him, squeezing his fingers. “I agree, babe,” she told him. “My life is here now, not there.”

“Well at least that is something that we do _not_ have to worry about,” Gandalf decided. “Now…may I be permitted to ask you a few other questions?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “Go ahead.”


	15. Chapter 15

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN – CELEBRATIONS AND CATASTROPHES **

****

“I feel the need to take you out riding this day, my love,” Thranduil said, holding up a dark silver cloak with a deep burgundy lining for inspection. “It is past time for you to see my forest.”

“I’d love that,” she responded enthusiastically. “But I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

He turned his disgruntled glare from the garment in his hands towards her, the look softening as it landed on target. The sad drop of her shoulders spoke a thousand words that she did not. “That does not present an issue,” he said. “You may ride with me. We can either go by horseback, or we can take my elk. It makes no difference; I will not let you come to any harm.”

She rose from sitting on the edge of the bed, going over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against the back of his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his clothing.

“Why?” he questioned, placing his free hand over hers. “Why do you apologise?”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed,” she answered. “Every female in this world is more than capable of riding, but I’m not. It’s just something I’ve never done before. Even though I love animals, I just never had the chance or opportunity to ride before.”

He set the cloak down onto the nearby chair and turned in her arms, his hands holding her upper arms. “Look at me,” he commanded, although there was none of the authority of a King in his voice.

She reluctantly lifted her head and met his eyes.

“Do not let the fact that you are not an accomplished rider dissuade you from the fact that you are my partner, my mate, my other half,” he told her. “It matters not if every female in this world, your world and every other world that may or may not exist can ride – they are not you, therefore their skills matter none. You shall ride with me, and we will have a thoroughly enjoyable day together. Agreed?”

“Yes, my Lord,” she said, and started to laugh. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. You sounded so determined!”

“That is because I am,” he smiled. “I am determined to shower you with more love, respect, and adoration than you could ever begin to dream of. I am determined to show you the beautiful world that you have chosen to stay in, and to grant your every wish and desire.”

She gently touched her fingertips to his cheek, a bolt of electricity spearing through her at the contact. “I love you,” she said softly. “You know that, don’t you?”

He smiled again. “Yes,” he whispered. “And I love you so much more. Much more than you could ever imagine.” His mouth brushed hers in a whisper-soft touch of tenderness, and she sighed in contentment as they parted. “Now I will send a maid in with something suitable for you to wear,” he told her. “While she is assisting you, I shall be down in the laundry tearing the housekeepers apart in the search for my black cloak.”

A brief kiss met her cheek as he released her and headed in the direction of the door, determination and purpose in his stride.

*****

Jessa had one of the best days of her life.

Thranduil had his elk saddled up and after introducing the two of them, lifted her up onto the huge animal, swinging himself up behind her. She found she liked being in such close proximity, his arms around her and his chest pressed tightly against her back as they wandered leisurely through the woods.

A couple of guards had accompanied them, but they had kept a respectful distance and didn’t intrude into the bubble that seemed to envelope the pair.

Thranduil stopped often, pointing out various things which he knew would interest her, from different plants and animals, the multitude of coloured butterflies that floated around before them, waterfalls and rock pools, and breath taking scenery that delighted her.

They’d returned to the palace by nightfall, where they’d had dinner together, shared an intimate bath and then tumbled into bed in each other’s arms. Jessa had thought that she’d seen many amazing things that day, but he spent the night showing her some more.

The days passed similarly, with the two of them spending as much time together as his schedule allowed. She immersed herself in her learning when he was caught up in his duties, and progressed well with her healing tuition from the two healers who had taken her under their wings. Her knowledge of the language was slowly improving, although she struggled with pronunciation on different words. Tauriel helped her a lot, as did some of the maids as she battled to master her task.

Thranduil set aside time every day to revise what she’d learned, and showed limitless patience as she became angry over forgetting words or not saying them correctly. His calm and loving demeanour eased her through her learning, and she found herself struggling to remember her life before she had met him.

*****

A few months passed.

“Lady Jessa, the King is requesting your presence,” Latanna, one of the maids, informed her. “He is in the council meeting room.”

Jessa looked up from her books with a smile. “Ok, I’ll make my way over,” she said. “How is your father?”

“He is well, my Lady,” she replied. “He looks forward to returning to do his duty for my Lord Thranduil.” Her father had been injured in a skirmish with the spiders in the forest a week or so previously.

Jessa nodded as she stood up. “Please give him my best wishes,” she told her.

“I will, my Lady,” Latanna said with a bow. “And thankyou.”

She left to go about her duties and Jessa made her way along to the meeting room.

“Ah, there you are,” Thranduil said, looking up with delight in his eyes at seeing her. “How are you this morning?” He stepped around the table to kiss her as she approached.

“Studying hard,” she laughed, returning his kiss. “And you?”

“Knee-deep in plans for the celebrations to mark the completion of the extra homes we have built in the nearest village,” he replied. “I shall take you out to see them in a few days; they are truly spectacular. I am sure the villagers will be comfortable in them.”

“I look forward to it,” she said. “Who are you inviting to the party?”

“I have sent word to Lady Galadriel, who is unable to attend unfortunately. She is caught up in other matters, as is Lord Elrond. And I know you would like to see Mithrandir again, but my messengers have not returned as yet,” he said. “Otherwise, every elleth and ellon in the kingdom shall probably attend.”

“Wow, it’s going to be a massive event,” she commented.

“Yes. I wanted to ask…have you given any thought as to what you wish to wear?” he questioned. His hand held hers as he spoke, his thumb caressing the back of it in a sensual touch.

“Not particularly,” she said. “Why? What did you have in mind?”

“I have had a dark blue and silver cloak made, and thought that perhaps you would like a gown made in the same colours,” he said, tilting his head to one side. “Of course, if you prefer something else-“

“No, that sounds alright,” she said with a smile. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll look like wearing it. Is it finished?”

“I am going for a final fitting after lunch; you may accompany me if you wish,” he said.

“Try and stop me,” she laughed. “I think a party will do you the world of good babe, you’ve been so busy these last few months and you’ve still put so much time into helping me with my studies. It’s time you relaxed and enjoyed yourself.”

He smiled. “I will not be dishonest; there _will_ be a lot of wine on the night,” he said. “But who will come off the worst for wear is entirely another matter. Elves can drink incessantly without feeling the ill-effects, on most occasions.”

“Thanks for the warning,” she said. “I’ll be sure not to overdo it. I’m not the best after too much wine.”

“I am sure you make an adorable drunk,” he laughed, kissing her forehead. “However, our wine is exceptionally strong and I would advise that you take it slow.”

“Don’t worry, I fully intend to,” she agreed. “I might end up just sticking to fruit juice or something, depending on how I feel on the day.”

“Well you have several days yet, so you can think about it nearer the time,” he said. “Now – shall we go and see what magic my seamstress can conjure in the creation of a stunning dress for you?”

“Yes, I think we shall,” she grinned, tightening her fingers through his.

*****

The dress that was designed for her was outstanding. Made from the same fabrics as Thranduil’s robe, it complemented his choice of attire perfectly, and Jessa couldn’t wait for the party to wear it.

As he had said, everyone was expected to attend and preparations were underway days before the actual event. The majority of the celebrations were to be held outside, with staff and residents of the palace eventually bringing them inside as the night progressed. He informed her that the chances were that come the morning afterwards, many of their people would still be mid-party.

The day finally arrived.

Latanna helped Jessa to dress late afternoon, and Tauriel insisted on doing her hair and makeup for her. Jessa had never felt so pampered, and was eagerly awaiting the event. Tauriel herself looked radiant, having chosen a dress in shades of deep green which accented her figure.

“You look absolutely gorgeous!” Jessa exclaimed when she saw her.

Tauriel blushed as she smiled. “I will make you look ten times more so,” she promised. “I have had so many ideas for your hair, and have been rather impatient to be let loose with them.”

“I really appreciate you helping me,” her friend told her as she sat down. “I can’t do hair the way you can. I think it’s an elf thing.”

“Nonsense,” she laughed, running a brush through the long lengths. “It is merely something that we have been accustomed to since we were elflings, and we all do our hair in a similar way.”

“You’re all so artistic in how you do it though,” Jessa said. “Before I came here, the best I could do was tie it into a ponytail and forget about it.”

“There is nothing wrong with that, it was practical for what you were doing,” Tauriel told her. Her hands worked fast as she twisted, braided, and arranged at speed. “Do all the females have long hair in your world?”

“Good God no,” she answered. “Some have short hair, some shave it off completely.”

Tauriel’s eyes widened in horror. “I cannot imagine,” she murmered.

“You wouldn’t want to,” she laughed. “I really like having long hair though, I don’t know why. I just like it.”

“Then that is the important thing, that you are content with yourself and how you look,” her friend replied. “And I can guarantee that once he sees you, the King will be even more in love with you than he already is…if that is possible.”

Jessa gave a gentle smile. “I’m so lucky, Tauriel,” she whispered. “He really does everything he can to make me happy. I feel so loved, and so cherished…I don’t feel like I deserve him. He’s so attentive, and always puts me first in everything.”

“Jessa!” Tauriel gasped in horror. “Why would you say that you do not deserve him? He absolutely _worships_ you, and you make him so happy! Of course you deserve him; do not think otherwise!” She had stopped tending to her hair and squashed herself onto the arm of the chair her friend was occupying.

“I’m just a simple human in comparison,” Jessa said, worried blue eyes meeting concerned green ones. “I don’t know what he sees in me. He’s gorgeous, Tauriel – he could have his pick of any female elf in this world.”

“But he did not _want_ any other, he wants you,” she said. “And I will be honest, I have never seen him like this in the six hundred plus years that I have known him. He was always reclusive and closed off from others, and when he did interact, he was very guarded with his emotions and his thoughts. When he met you, he changed completely. He’s deeply in love, and it shows.”

“But one day I’ll die,” she whispered. “And he’ll be all alone again until he fades.”

Tauriel rubbed her arm. “You cannot think like that, you have years and years before you to enjoy with each other. Make the most of each day you have, love him like he loves you, and do not think of what may or may not lie in the future.”

“It’s easy for you to say,” Jessa sighed. “You’re immortal. I’m not. And it’s Thranduil who’ll suffer at the end of all this.”

“Do you think he even casts his mind towards such thoughts?” the redhead demanded. “No, he does not. His days and nights are filled with being with you, making you happy, showing you all the new things in our world, and he is unbelievably happy. _You_ have given him that gift Jessamine, and that is unique to you. Do not ever underestimate what you have with him. Now – let me finish your hair and make-up, and we shall go to the party and watch him faint at the sight of you.”

Jessa laughed, despite her sudden drop in mood. “Ok, seeing as you’ve turned all demanding and used my full name.” She grinned, turning to let her continue with her hair.

Less than an hour later, the two women made their entrance into the gardens, finding them a blast of activity. Elves scurried back and forth, or sat clustered in groups eating and drinking. Some were dancing on the grass, and some were standing around conversing and debating with one another.

Jessa spied Thranduil through the crowds, his height and striking blond hair making him stand out amongst the others. He was chatting to Legolas, and stopped mid-sentence as his head lifted and he caught sight of her.

She smiled nervously.

Thranduil blinked, lost for words.

She was dressed in a beautiful gown created in the same manner as his cloak, the deep blue complementing the blue of her eyes. Flashes of silver dazzled him as the skirts swished around her legs as she moved towards him. The top of the dress was a halter neck style with a split down the centre, giving a slight glimpse of her cleavage. The silver gems he’d requested be added were mounted onto the blue fabric, sparkling like stars. Her hair had several braids at the sides, pulled up to the top of her head with the lower sections loose around her arms.

He swallowed as his son nudged him.

“Breathe, father,” he joked. “You shall be of no use to her if you pass out!”

He muttered something unintelligible as he moved towards her, not taking his eyes from her as he set his wine glass down and advanced over the grass. Reaching both hands out, he grasped hers as they came within touching distance.

“You take my breath away,” he whispered. “You look…you look so beautiful, I have no words.”

Tauriel discreetly nudged her and continued walking, heading towards the Prince.

Thranduil hadn’t even noticed her.

Jessa smiled, feeling a little more confident. “You look pretty amazing yourself,” she said.

He tugged her closer, sliding his one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. “Absolutely stunning,” he whispered. “You are the most beautiful person in this kingdom.”

She laughed, her cheeks turning pink. “I’m not, but thankyou,” she replied.

“Do not argue with your King,” he said with a teasing smile. “I say you are the most beautiful person alive, therefore it is so. No arguments.”

She touched her palm to his cheek, sliding it down his neck. His skin felt warm against hers, and a buzz of awareness rumbled to life in her abdomen. “Masterful, aren’t you?” she said.

“Always,” he shot back with a grin. “Do you wish for something to eat? Or would you dance with me first?”

“I would like to dance with you first,” she replied.

He kissed her again before leading her towards the elves who had congregated and were dancing like it was their last day in Middle Earth. Pulling her close against him, his arms wound around her and he stared deep into her eyes as they moved, totally lost in the promises and passions that swam in the dark blue. She gazed back, feeling as though she wasn’t dancing on the grass, but floating as she held him.

The evening flew past, and she never left his side. He had constant physical contact with her, be it holding her hand, his arms around her waist, or just simply touching her hair or running the back of his fingers down her exposed shoulder to make her shiver in anticipation. They sat down to eat several times, both eating themselves and feeding one another little bites here and there.

Thranduil was right on his prediction of the alcohol consumption, as many elves fell by the wayside as they drank too much. Jessa only had two glasses, preferring to stick to water or fruit juice. Her lover was well on his way to out-drinking those around them.

“I believe you’re becoming a lil’ bit tipsy,” she laughed at one point, leaning towards him to wipe away a drop of wine from his lower lip. “But you’ve held out way longer than this lot of drunken bums!”

He smirked, taking another mouthful. “I have an extremely high level of tolerance,” he told her. “Although I must admit, I have a warm, fuzzy feeling which I have not experienced for some time.”

“As long as you feel good, then that’s alright,” she said, and kissed his full mouth.

“Jessa! Can I borrow you?” Tauriel’s voice yelled from the other side of a group of elves who were attempting to perform some kind of dance. “I need your help!”

She grinned, reluctantly pulling herself away from the mouth that could create so much pleasure and catapult her into the heavens. “I guess I’m wanted elsewhere,” she murmered. “God knows how long this will take…the last I saw of Tauriel she was in a wrestling contest with one of the guards.”

He smiled lazily at her. “Well, if I do not see you back here before we retire, I shall meet with you in our chambers,” he murmered. “Where I shall make your wildest dreams come true, my darling…”

She roared with laughter, stealing another lingering kiss as she shifted away from him. “Any more wine, and the only dreams you’ll be reaching for are in your own, as you fall unconscious!”

He gazed after her longingly as she turned and hurried over to Tauriel, who was indeed still mid-wrestle and only just managing to hold her own against the guard she had grappled to the ground.

Jessa laughed as she stepped over a half-unconscious elf, making her way over to her friend. “Who started this?” she asked.

“These incompetent fools,” Tauriel huffed with exertion. She twisted the guard’s arm up his back, making him squeal like a pig in the process. “They had the idiotic notion that they can best a female.”

“Ooo, not a wise opinion to voice aloud,” she replied, as the guard attempted in vain to free himself. The redhead planted her knee in between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned to the forest floor.

“Do you yield?” she demanded.

“Yes! Yes, Captain!” he squawked, wriggling to escape her captive hold.

She grinned as she released him, and he stumbled to his feet muttering under his breath.

“I did not catch that, my friend,” she taunted, holding her hand behind her pointed ear.

He scuttled off, followed by chortles of amusement from those assembled around them, and she turned to Jessa.

“I am afraid the Prince is rather the worse for wear,” she sighed. “Would you be willing to assist me in getting him into his quarters? I fear I cannot manage him alone.”

“Of course I’ll help,” Jessa said. “Is he really _that_ drunk?”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “The last I saw of him, he was having an argument with a potted begonia plant,” she said. “It did not look like it was going to end well, I am afraid. He may well end up face down in the thing.”

She chuckled, looping her arm through her friend’s as they turned away from the party and made their way over to where the Prince was indeed having an altercation with various plant pots.

“Oh my…this is going to be fun,” Jessa muttered. “Let’s grab an arm each.”

*****

Thranduil inhaled deeply as he made his way towards his chambers, his hand trailing along the wall at his side as he wobbled a little. A smirk touched his lips as he thought of what he planned to do with Jessa, and he wondered if she was already there or if she was still with his Captain. The gown he had helped her design for the celebrations was stunningly beautiful, but he knew she would look even more stunning out of it. A sigh left him as he visualised her naked before him, and felt a telling twitch in his groin.

Reaching the doors to his private rooms, he paused to steady himself, then pushed them open. Lit candles greeted him, a warm glow spread around the room. He stepped inside and quietly closed the doors.

A slight gasp of surprise broke the otherwise silent air as gentle hands slid around from behind him, slowly tying a silk scarf over his eyes.

“Ohhhh, Jessa…you naughty woman,” he murmered. “Just what exactly do you have in mind to do to me, my love?”

She didn’t reply, but knotted the fabric at the back of his head. Her hands trailed over his shoulders and down his arms, taking the luxurious cloak with them. He shrugged the garment free and it dropped to the floor at his back with a soft rustle. The hands moved to his front as she stepped around him, undoing the matching tunic he wore. Soft kisses touched his chest as that too was slowly and tantalisingly pulled from him, leaving his upper body bare and exposed to her.

He hissed between his teeth as she licked over his nipples and down over his stomach, her clever fingers undoing the lacings of his leggings and peeling them down his long legs. Two quick kicks had his boots off as he stepped out of them.

Her hands swept down his back as she kissed her way back up, licking and gently biting his neck.

“Jessa,” he whispered. “Jessa…I need you…”

The blindfold heightened his other senses, her touch inflaming his lust for her as she led him over the rug. The soft blanket touched him as she eased him down onto it, and he felt her removing her own clothing. He immediately touched her, his hands moulding her curves as her mouth crashed onto his as they lay back on the bed. The wine he’d consumed made the room spin around him, but he burned so hard for her he didn’t care. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, eagerly claiming his territory as her hands flew over his naked form.

Gripping handfuls of her hair, he moaned as he bucked his hips up off the bed. “I need you now,” he rasped throatily. “I cannot wait…”

Her knees parted so her weight hovered over him, his hands letting go to grip her hips.

“Now, Jessa…please…now,” he pleaded.

A sudden gasp broke through the fuzzy cloud that had wrapped itself around him, and everything stilled.

“What the _fuck?!”_  a furious voice roared.

He quickly grabbed the blindfold, tearing himself free from it.

His eyes widened in horror as Jessa stood in the open doorway, rage blazing in her eyes. He looked back at who he’d thought was his love, to find her personal maid, Latanna, naked and about to mount him.

Rough hands immediately shoved the elleth hard enough to send her crashing to the floor as he shot upright.

“Jessa!” he gasped, shock hitting him hard. “Jessa…what..? I thought she was you!”

She shook her head as she glared at him with murder in her eyes. “You absolute _bastard,”_ she hissed. “You absolute fucking black-hearted bastard!”

“No Jessa, listen to me,” he said, flying off the bed and grabbing his cloak.

“Get the fuck away from me,” she shouted, moving backwards through the door. “Don’t even…just…don’t. I need to get the hell away from your lying, cheating, backstabbing ass! Stay the fuck away from me.” She spun on her heel and shot down the corridor as he struggled into his clothing and moved after her.

“Jessa!” he shouted down the dark hallway. “Jessa!”

No reply.

She was gone.

He slowly turned to the maid, who had risen from the floor and stood watching him, her eyes roving over his body.

“Get out,” he ground out angrily between clenched teeth. “Get out _now.”_

She sighed as she lifted her clothing, and he lurched towards her, grabbing her arm and steering her forcibly towards the door. Throwing her through it, he slammed it closed, not caring whether she was naked or not.

His heart pounded hard in his chest as he slumped against the wood, realisation of just how much damage had been done sinking in.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – TWO HEARTS 

Tauriel’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Jessa sprinting along the passageway, tears blinding her as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
“Jessa! What has happened?” she gasped, catching her in her arms and preventing her from running blindly. “Talk to me! What happened?”  
She couldn’t answer, her breathing too erratic as she sobbed and choked as she tried to breathe. She tried to free herself from her grasp, but Tauriel was stronger and wouldn’t release her. Determined arms crushed her against her friend, a gentle hand holding the back of her head.  
“Calm down, Mellon, breathe,” she whispered, perplexed as to what had caused such distress. “I will not leave you, just concentrate on breathing.”  
Jessa shuddered against her as she cried and cried, her tears failing to stop or lessen. Tauriel began to fret herself, not knowing what to do to calm her. She guided her further along the corridor towards her own room, hoping to find out what on earth had upset her so much.  
“Do you wish for me to fetch the King?” she asked, opening the door.  
“No! No! No, Tauriel, please don’t,” Jessa begged, clutching her gown. “Please don’t!”  
“It is alright, I shall not call him if it vexes you this much,” she said soothingly. “I thought that perhaps you needed him at a time like this…”  
“No,” she growled through her tears. “It’s because of him that I’m like this! I never want to see him again, I hate the bastard!”  
Tauriel gasped and reeled back. “Jessa! He is our King! He is your mate! Why do you say such things? If he heard you he could imprison you for speaking in this way!”  
“I don’t fucking care,” she sobbed. “I wish I’d never met him, I hate everything about him! I wish I’d never come here!” She sank onto the bed, holding her head in her hands as she broke her heart.   
The redhead moved quickly, preparing herbal tea for them. She moved to kneel on the floor at Jessa’s feet, prising one hand free and pushing the cup into her grasp. “Drink this,” she prompted. “And tell me what has happened.”  
“I found him in bed with someone,” she cried.  
Tauriel yelped. “No! He would not, he worships you!”  
“I saw them together,” she hissed. “Both of them naked, kissing, touching, and she was climbing on top of him. I saw them!”  
Her friend sat back on her heels, flabbergasted and speechless. “I…I…I do not know what to say,” she whispered. Wide green eyes lifted to heartbroken blue ones. “I do not suppose…”  
Jessa shook her head, breathing hard. “No, there was no mistake,” she said. “It was Latanna who he was with.”  
“Latanna?! Latanna the maid??” she echoed in surprise. “Why would he be with her? Why would he be with anyone? He loves you Jessa, he absolutely adores you…I cannot understand what has happened.”  
She shrugged, her gaze on the far wall. “Who knows how long he’s been fucking her behind my back,” she said. Her throat was sore and dry from screaming and crying. “And who knows who else he’s done it with. I don’t know why the hell I listened to him in the first place…I should’ve slammed the fucking door in his face when he came back. I should’ve kept on driving that first night I saw him. I should’ve done anything but let him into my messed-up life.”  
Tauriel shook her head. “There must be more to this,” she said. “Please, tell me everything…every single detail. Do not omit anything.”  
Jessa’s hands trembled as she gripped her cup of tea and she swallowed as she tried to stop her tears. “I went into his chambers and he was on his back on the bed, with her on top of him,” she said brokenly. “Neither of them were wearing anything; their clothes were scattered on the floor. He was blindfolded with the scarf he gave me a few weeks ago.”  
“And what happened? Did he know you saw him?”   
She nodded. “I shouted something like what the fuck…something like that,” she answered. “He got a fright when he saw me. He sat up and shoved her off and she landed on the floor.”   
Tauriel frowned. “Did he say anything?” she asked.  
She swallowed again. “He said he thought she was me,” she whispered. Dragging a deep, shuddering breath in, her tears continued to pour down her cheeks. “I can’t believe I fell for his crap in the first place, Tauriel. I just can’t. I should’ve known it was too good to be true.”  
The Captain heaved a sigh, shaking her head. “I still feel something is wrong about this,” she said. “What if his words were true? What if he did think she was you? You say he was blindfolded…could she have duped him in some way?”  
Jessa snorted softly. “I doubt it,” she said. “He’s just done what a human male would do, and grabbed a piece of action with any available slut. I should’ve known better than to trust him.”  
“Oh no, you cannot think that,” Tauriel said imploringly. “I am sure once you listen to him-“  
“I’m not listening to him,” she cut in. “I’m never speaking to him again, and I never want to see him again. Never. I’m through with him and his lies, Tauriel. Please don’t force me to do something I don’t want to do…just leave it alone. I’ll get through this somehow. I just don’t know how.” Her words trailed off to a broken whisper, and her friend shuffled closer to embrace her.  
“I would never force you to do anything,” she whispered. “But my instinct tells me that something is so wrong with this situation.”  
Jessa held tightly to her, grief pouring through her in strong tremors. “I have nowhere to go tonight,” she sobbed.  
“You shall stay here with me,” she replied. “Do you need anything to eat?”  
“No,” came the tearful answer. “I just want the hurting to stop.”  
“We shall fix this come sunrise,” Tauriel promised, her own heart aching for the anguish Jessa was suffering.   
*****   
Thranduil was distraught.  
He left his chambers and stormed the length and breadth of the palace in search of Jessa. Stopping every guard, maid, and servant he found, he demanded to know if anyone had seen her.  
No-one had.  
His heart fell further and further with each step he took, barging into empty libraries and desolate halls in his mission to find her. Every closed door opened to reveal emptiness and a cold, barren atmosphere. Every pitying look sent his way plunged him deeper into heartbreak as he searched and searched, coming up empty-handed. Each dark hallway seemed to mock him as he pounded along, determined to locate her and fix what had gone horribly and tragically wrong between them.  
“My Lord? May I assist you?” one of his guards enquired cautiously as he swept past him for the third or fourth time.  
He swung round to face him. “I must find Lady Jessa,” he panted. “Have you seen her since the party?”  
The guard shook his head. “No, my Lord. I am afraid I have not. Do you wish me to help you look for her?”  
Thranduil turned away. “No. I will find her,” he vowed. “If it takes me until the fall of the coming winter, I will find her.” Heavy footsteps echoed along the passageway as he headed off again.  
The guard watched him retreat with sad eyes, thinking that somehow, the magical bubble that had cradled his King had done the unthinkable, and burst.  
*****   
Tauriel’s green eyes watched Jessa from the other side of the room. Her friend was curled up on top of the bed, still crying, her arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled up almost to her chest. Deep tremors wracked her body, and she gasped and struggled to breathe.  
Concerned, Tauriel rose from her chair and crossed over to her, sitting down next to her and gently rubbing her back. “Jessa, you must try to calm yourself,” she said soothingly. “Try to sleep. Perhaps things will look different come the morning.”  
“How can they?” she cried. “Nothing will have changed. He still went to bed with someone else. He still almost had sex with her. He was still all over her. Nothing’s going to change that, nothing. It can’t be undone.”  
Tauriel sighed softly, knowing she was powerless to change the situation, and could do nothing to ease her friend’s heartache and anguish. “I think it would be best to talk to him,” she suggested softly.  
Jessa shot up into a sitting position, dislodging her hand. Anger flowed from her stare. “No. I don’t want to set eyes on him, ever again. I mean it – he’s finished. I’m through with him. I can’t go back after this, I just can’t. This is the worst thing he could have done to me, Tauriel. He turned my life upside down, I fell in love with him so hard, he brought me to a different world, and I find him about to fuck someone else…I can’t move on from that, and I can’t find an excuse to forgive. I just can’t.”  
“I know he loves you with everything he has though,” she said.  
“How would you feel if you found Legolas in that position?” she demanded.  
Her friend’s eyes widened in shock.  
“I know. I see things,” Jessa whispered, turning away. “I might be stupid as far as his fucker of a father is concerned, but I do see things.”  
“Jessa, you are not stupid!” she insisted. “Please do not think like that! You are far from stupid, there has to be an explanation for this entire mess, but you are definitely not stupid.”  
“I must’ve been, to fall for his nonsense,” she whispered, lowering her head to her drawn-up knees. “I just wish so much that I’d never met him, and I would still be back where I belong. I don’t belong here.”  
Tears filled Tauriel’s eyes. “How can you say that, mellon? Of course you belong here…you are one of the closest friends I have ever had, and I do not wish to lose you! You have brought so many changes to this kingdom, so many have noticed it and seen what you have done to our King.”  
“But what has he done to me? He’s taken every dream he ever offered me, every promise, every word he ever said and twisted everything, crushed everything,” she said. “He’s destroyed me, Tauriel. He’s taken away everything that ever mattered to me; he’s taken my soul and crushed it and now it can’t be repaired.”  
Silence fell as the two women sunk deep into their thoughts.  
“Jessa, please listen to me,” Tauriel said finally. “Try to get some rest. Come sunrise, at least consider hearing what he has to say. I feel he has an explanation, or something…I do not know what. But this cannot end like this, Jessa. It cannot.”  
She lifted her head, fixing bloodshot eyes on hers. “I want to go home,” she said softly.  
The redhead gasped audibly.  
“Please send me home. Send me back to my own world. I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
Tears trickled down Tauriel’s cheeks. “Please think about what you are saying,” she whispered. “You almost died coming here…think about what may happen if you return. Think about what will happen to our King – he will be lost without you.”  
“He should’ve thought about that when he stripped his fucking clothes off and jumped into bed with that whore,” Jessa said, her tone low and whisper-soft. “There’s nothing here for me now. I need to get as far away from him as possible, and that means going back to my own world. I can’t stay here. I don’t want to.”  
Tauriel sat back on her heels, shaking her head as she thought about the consequences of what she was asking. She would lose her as a friend and companion, her people would lose the one person who had been capable of bringing light into their existence.   
And Thranduil would lose the one person who had made him live again.  
*****   
Tauriel took a deep breath, having completed her morning report to her King.  
Thranduil stood with his back to her, silently staring out of the window.  
“My Lord?” she prompted gently.  
He didn’t move.   
Minutes ticked past.  
Finally, he turned his head slightly. “Do you know of Lady Jessa’s whereabouts?” His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.  
She swallowed. “Yes, my Lord.”  
Ice blue eyes filled with everything from fear to heartache turned to her. “Where is she?”  
She hesitated. “She is in my rooms, my Lord,” she answered quietly. “She has refused to leave them or to speak with anyone.”  
He said nothing for a few moments, then turned back to the window. “At least she had somewhere comfortable and safe to sleep,” he whispered.  
“She did not sleep, my Lord.”  
His eyes turned back to her. “What did she do?”  
“She cried.”  
He gasped a breath in, pain slicing through his already shattered heart. “Did she…”  
“Yes, my Lord. She told me,” Tauriel replied.   
“It was a huge mistake,” he said, still in a voice so quiet, she had trouble hearing him. “I thought it was she who was in our rooms. It never crossed my mind that it could be someone else.”  
“I have tried to talk to her,” she said. “But I fear I have not made progress.” She paused. “She has expressed her wish to return to her own world.”  
He whipped round, his face white with shock, his eyes wide. “No! No, she cannot go back!” he insisted, panicking. “No, I will not allow it! She will not go back, she will not leave here!”  
His Captain said nothing, just held his gaze.   
He ran both hands through his hair, his eyes darting around for something to focus on as he shook his head. “I shall fix this,” he vowed. “If I do nothing else in my wretched and messed up life, I will fix this! She cannot leave…she would not survive. It would be too dangerous for her. I will not allow it.”  
“My Lord…she has made up her mind,” Tauriel said softly. “I have tried to dissuade her, but it was in vain. She does not wish to be here anymore.”  
Her heart stopped as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“I cannot lose her,” he whispered. “I cannot. I cannot survive without her, I need her.”  
“I am so sorry, my Lord,” she said, her own eyes burning as she felt her tears gathering. “I am so sorry.”  
*****   
Jessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning away from the window. Dressed in her own jeans, shirt and sneakers, she felt more like herself, more in touch with the person she once was.  
And would be again, sooner rather than later.  
Crossing the thick rug in the middle of the floor, she walked over to the door, peering out cautiously to make sure no-one was around. Finding the coast clear, she left the room and pulled it closed behind her, hurrying silently along the corridor.  
Tauriel had told her that Latanna had been thrown into the dungeons on Thranduil’s orders, and her eyebrows came down in a determined frown as she went deeper underground towards the lair that was home to the prisoners.  
The guard on duty glanced at her as she approached, giving one solitary nod of understanding, before moving silently away after he unlocked the cell gate.  
She stepped inside, tugging the gate closed behind her, and folded her arms.  
Brown eyes stared up at her from where Latanna sat in the corner.  
Jessa said nothing, just stared back at her.  
“Why are you here?” Latanna questioned her.  
“I want answers,” she replied. “I want to know why you did what you did.”  
The maid snorted in disgust, turning her head away.  
Jessa lurched forwards, wrapping a handful of hair around her fist and yanking her back to face her. “I said I want fucking answers,” she hissed in her face. “And I want them now!”  
“You are nothing but a feral beast!” the maid snapped, shoving her. “You are not worthy of our King!”  
“And you are?” Jessa spat.   
“At least I am an elf! You are a filthy human; you have no breeding, you have no manners, you have no station! You do not belong here,” she said angrily, rising to her feet. “Look at you.” Her scornful gaze swept to Jessa’s feet and back up again. “Look at your clothing. You have no reason to be here. Our kind does not want you here.”  
Jessa’s hand flew out and her fingers closed around the elleth’s throat as she slammed her against the stone wall behind her. “Well let me educate you a little on my kind,” she snarled. “We don’t cut off people who do wrong, we don’t cast out their families and ignore them. We take our own revenge, our own way.”   
Stubborn eyes stared into hers, but instantly snapped shut as she brought a swift uppercut to the underside of her jaw with her left fist. Her head banged against the stone and she yelped in pain and fear.  
“We deal with things in a human way,” Jessa hissed, grabbing her hair and throwing her to the floor. She kicked her hard, making the elf roll into a ball and tumble across the hard floor. “We enjoy taking revenge on the ones who have fucked us over,” she continued, dragging her back to her feet and punching her furiously.   
The maid screamed as furious blows rained down on her, Jessa’s fury increasing with every punch.  
“You don’t fucking mess with what’s not yours,” she growled.  
Latanna tried in vain to shield herself, but her attacker was beyond a rational stage of anger, and battered through her weak defence.   
“You stay the fuck away from what doesn’t belong to you!” Jessa roared, unleashing her full temper.  
Blood trickled from the maid’s nose and mouth as she sagged against the wall. She cried out as she was heaved onto the floor again, winded from the impact. Jessa dropped her weight onto her and punched her viciously over and over, ignoring her screams of pain.  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and dragged her up and off the elleth, turning her away and carrying her wriggling and kicking towards the opened gate.  
She whirled round in fury as she was set on her feet, to find Thranduil staring down at her.  
“This is not the answer,” he said softly, shaking his head.  
“You don’t get to tell me what the fucking answer is!” she roared, trying to push past him to finish what she’d started. She had too much anger in her to let it go.  
“Jessa, stop,” he said, gripping her upper arms and holding her still.  
She furiously wrenched herself free. “Don’t fucking touch me!” she spat. “Don’t even fucking look at me!”  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. “We must talk,” he said.  
“Do we hell!” she yelled. “Stay the fuck away from me; I don’t want to see you ever again!”  
The pain in his eyes was almost tangible. “Please Jessa-“  
“Fuck you,” she yelled, pushing hard against his chest. “Go in there and fuck her some more, why don’t you? You’re welcome to the dirty slut, you’re perfect for each other!”  
“Why do you think I have imprisoned her?” he shouted, trying to be heard over her angry shouts. “She is being punished for deceiving me!”  
“Well maybe you should be punished as well,” she shot back. “I hate you. I really fucking hate you. I wish I’d never stopped the car that goddamned night, I wish I’d never set eyes on you!”  
“I love-“  
“No you don’t!” she screamed, her rage blinding her. “No you don’t! Don’t even…just don’t even try to fill me with that bullshit! Everything you’ve ever said to me has been lies! Every damned word! What happened to we could never belong to any other? What about all that crap?”  
He shook his head, tears cascading down his perfect face.  
“I’m leaving here,” she hissed, glaring at him. “I’m leaving you, I’m leaving this place. I’ve had enough, and I’m going back to where I belong, where I should never have left in the first place. The more distance I put between us, the better. We’re two hearts beating in two separate worlds.”  
“Please, Jessa,” he pleaded. “Please listen to me.”  
“Fuck you,” she ground out, turning from him.  
He reached out and gripped her wrist, opening his mouth to beg her to hear what he had to say, but he didn’t get the chance to speak. She whirled back towards him, throwing all her weight into a punch which landed on his cheek, whipping his head to one side. He released her, shock in his eyes.  
She glared at him for a few seconds, her chest heaving as she panted for breath, and then stormed away from him.  
The guard who was nearby moved to restrain her, but Thranduil held up a hand to stop him from approaching her.   
“Let her go,” he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – BROKEN HEARTS **

****

Life in the Woodland realm seemed to grind to a halt.

Thranduil disappeared from view, and nobody except Tauriel saw or heard anything from Jessa. A cloud of sadness and grieving had slowly but surely descended over the palace, as every being who worked or resided there knew instinctively that something had gone horribly wrong.

Nobody knew what it was, or how to fix it, so they tried to continue with their daily chores and activities, hoping that whatever it was would soon right itself.

Tauriel knew better.

She knew that the future of the kingdom lay in the hands of her friend and her King, and that that same future was bleak and clouded. Thranduil had isolated himself and saw no-one except herself once a day. He refused to attend meetings, and wouldn’t leave his chambers. Food which was sent to him was returned hours later, untouched.

Likewise, Jessa had closed off into herself as she struggled to cope with what was happening. She’d begged and pleaded relentlessly for word to be sent to Lothlorien, wanting Lady Galadriel to send her back to her own world. Tauriel had sought her King’s permission before acting, and was horrified when he’d silently given a brief nod.

He knew he couldn’t keep Jessa against her will.

She waited, day after day, expecting some sort of missive from Galadriel to tell her whether she would help her or not. As each day rolled into the next, her exhausted body started to feel the ill-effects of not being looked after. Constant crying had taken its toll on her, and she too was refusing meals.

“Jessa, you cannot continue in this way,” Tauriel told her, desperate to reach out to her in her state of grief and misery.

Deep blue eyes met hers, void of emotion or light, but she didn’t reply.

The Captain’s heart had ached for her, wishing she had some way of breaking through the impenetrable wall she’d erected around herself.

Roughly a week after her fight with Thranduil in the dungeons, Jessa lay curled up on top of her friend’s bed. She was alone, as Tauriel had left for patrol.

A calm peace filled the air as she lay staring at a blank spot on the wall, not thinking of anything in particular. She was simply existing for the time being.

 _“Lady Jessa,”_ an enchanting voice said softly, making her jump in fright. “ _Do not fear me, neth bereth. I speak to you in my wish to assist you.”_

“Lady Galadriel?” she gasped, sitting upright and hurriedly looking around the room.

 _“Yes,”_ the voice replied. _“Do not panic; only you can hear me, my child. I wish to ease your suffering.”_

Her eyes blurred with tears. “Will you send me back?” she pleaded. “Please…send me back.”

 _“It is neither our wish nor our way to hold you here against your wishes,”_ Galadriel replied. _“If you truly feel within your heart that you must go back, then I will do what I can to ensure your wishes are carried out.”_

Jessa nodded as her tears started to flow. “Yes,” she whispered. “I can’t stay here, my Lady. My heart has been broken and it can’t be fixed.”

A short silence followed.

“ _Sometimes, things are not what they seem,”_ she said. _“I have but one favour to ask of you.”_

“Please don’t make me talk to him,” she sobbed. “I couldn’t cope seeing him.”

_“That is not my request. I have something which I would ask you to see, if you will allow me to show you.”_

She wiped her hands across her cheeks, breathing deeply. “Ok,” she whispered.

 _“I have entered Thranduil’s mind and accessed his memories,”_ Galadriel told her, her soft voice soothing as she spoke telepathically. “ _I wish to show you his memories.”_

“What good will that do?” Jessa asked. “He was unfaithful. He can’t change that.”

 _“Perhaps not, but perhaps he has not been as unfaithful as you think, neth bereth,”_ the answer came. _“Clear your heart and your mind, my child. Feel my presence.”_

She took a deep breath and tried to do as asked.

_“Close your eyes.”_

She complied.

Instantly, she was walking along a dark hallway, her hand trailing along the wall at her side, and she knew instantly she was seeing through Thranduil’s eyes what had happened the night of the celebrations. The hallway swayed before her as he advanced towards the chambers they had once shared, and she felt the dizzying effects of the wine he’d consumed.

The chamber doors loomed up before her, and she watched as his hand appeared to open them, and she entered the room with him – or as him – she was becoming confused as to how to view what she was seeing.

She saw candles flickering around the room, soft shadows dancing over the stone walls and the furniture. She felt soft hands move, and everything turned dark as she felt the softness of her silk scarf being folded over his eyes.

 _“Ohhhh, Jessa…you naughty woman. Just what exactly do you have in mind to do to me, my love?”_  Thranduil’s deep velvet voice reached her ears, followed by silence.

She felt the hands taking his cloak from him, sweeping aside the edges of his tunic, and felt a warm mouth kiss his chest.

Anger coursed through her.

Hot and hungry kisses followed, her vision still darkened as Thranduil couldn’t see anything. She felt herself pulled over the floor, and knew she was being sat on the bed as she felt the softness. More wandering hands, naked skin, wet kisses. Gasps and pleas from Thranduil, heavy breathing.

“ _I need you now. I cannot wait.”_

The feeling of someone climbing over him.

“ _Now, Jessa…please…now.”_

The next thing she knew was her own furious roar echoing in her ears, and the shock that slammed into Thranduil’s mind as his body stiffened. The room came back into view as the blindfold was torn off, and she could see herself in the doorway, fury rolling off her in waves. The horror that coursed through his body pounded into hers, and she gasped with the intensity of it.

Her eyes flew open as she wheezed a breath into her lungs, her tears falling freely. She hadn’t even been aware of weeping. Sounds of her gasping filled the room, and she clutched the blankets she sat on.

 _“I am aware that this causes you distress, neth beren,”_ Galadriel said as the memories vanished. _“I apologise for deepening your anguish; I know too that you did not wish to see what happened in those chambers that night. But it is important for you, and for the future of the realm, that you know the truth.”_

“Oh my God,” Jessa whispered. “Oh my God…he was telling the truth…he didn’t lie to me…what have I done?”

_“Do you wish to leave the realm, my child?”_

She gasped, bordering on hyperventilating as she fought to regain control. “No,” she finally managed to say. “No…I have to fix this. I can’t…oh my God, I don’t know what I’ve done.”

 _“Thranduil is fading, Jessa. His soul has given up and he is close to death. Do not allow him to die. Use what I have shown you and bring him back,”_  Galadriel told her, her tone gentle. _“He cannot exist without you; you are part of him. You share the same heartbeat, you have become one.”_

“He probably won’t see me, after the way I’ve treated him,” she whispered sadly.

_“He will. Go to him, neth bereth.”_

“What does that mean?” she asked, leaping up from the bed.

 _“Thranduil will tell you, when the time is right,”_ Galdriel replied.

She felt the touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the soft breeze of a kiss on her left cheek, then her right.

_“Go to him.”_

The sensation vanished, leaving her completely alone. She blinked hard, taking several deep breaths, and flew out of Tauriel’s room.

Her bare feet flew over the stone floors as she sprinted up the steps at the end of the passage and hurtled along the upper floor. Her chest hurt as she gasped air in, her lungs aching with the effort.

Nobody stopped her.

There were no servants around, no maids, no guards.

She reached the doors to the royal chambers and crashed them open, and her gaze immediately centred on the large bed.

Thranduil lay on his side facing the window, his back to her, unmoving.

She closed the doors and hurried around to the other side, stopping short as she looked down at him.

His skin was almost ashen grey. His hair was tangled and messy. His closed eyes looked sunken, and were swollen underneath. His lips were pale and dry, and he clearly hadn’t eaten or drank anything for days. The only sign that he was still alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slow, shallow breaths.

Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks as she lowered herself to sit on the bed, lifting his cold hand in one hers, the other touching his face. He was ice cold.

“Thranduil,” she whispered through her tears. “Thranduil…wake up…please.”

Nothing.

She swallowed, gripping his hand tighter. “Please, my love, _please_ wake up,” she begged. “I need you. Wake up for me, please. I love you.”

The seconds ticked past until his eyes slowly flickered open, revealing blue irises that had lightened considerably in colour and intensity. “Jessa,” he whispered, the word breaking as he said it.

“I’m here,” she whispered back. “You have to come back, please.”

She knew he couldn’t see her, from the way his eyes struggled to focus.

“Jessa…stay with me please, my love,” he whispered. “Stay with me until the pain stops.”

She pulled her legs up and lay down next to him, facing him so he was only an inch or two away from her. “The pain will stop now,” she whispered. “You need to come back to me. Don’t leave me, Thranduil…don’t leave me here without you.” Her tears still flowed rapidly. “I need you.”

Unseeing eyes blinked slowly.

She closed her eyes and lessened the small gap between them, touching her mouth to his. Maintaining the contact, she slid her body closer until she was pressed against him, and slowly moved her lips against his.

Very, very slowly, he responded with the slightest of movements.

Encouraged, she deepened the kiss. Her arm slid around his waist, pulling him as close against her as she could.

He responded a little more.

She broke the kiss and touched her mouth to his cheeks, his nose, his hair, dropping kisses everywhere, before going back to his mouth. “Come back, my love,” she pleaded brokenly. “Come back to me…I am so sorry…I love you so much…”

He painfully lifted his arm and rested it around her back, holding her as she tried to persuade him to return to her through her kisses.

A sudden surge of energy bolted through him, and she gasped as she jerked back.

His eyes flew open, and ice blue stared into hers.

His skin colour had changed, and had returned to normal.

Her tears flowed faster as she knew he was coming back. “I need you,” she whispered. “I can’t be without you.”

He dived back towards her, crushing her mouth under his, his kiss desperate and hungry. She gave him what he wanted, allowed him to take what he needed as his tongue plundered inside and he marked his territory. The energy flowing through him grew in strength, almost as though he was feeding it from her. Both his hands tangled themselves into her hair as he held her still, devouring her.

She responded to what he wanted, what he needed, letting him to take whatever she could give him. She needed him to pull through, she needed for him to survive.

If he never forgave her, then that was her own fault.

But she couldn’t let him fade.

And she wouldn’t.

The room tipped as he rolled her over, pinning her to the bed beneath him as he moved to kiss down her neck, his hands leaving her hair and tearing apart the edges of her shirt. She shrugged out of the fabric, her hands desperate to touch him, desperate to reclaim what had once been hers.

Tears poured down her cheeks as naked flesh came into contact with naked flesh, her hands touching every part of him that she could reach. Her thighs parted automatically, and his weight settled in between them as he pushed inside her.

Her body jerked as though she’d had an electric shock, and she opened her eyes to gaze up at him, fear flowing through her. The fear vanished as she studied the King who loomed over her – he was back.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her deeply and passionately as he began to move in her, every thrust of his hips giving him more and more strength. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, determined to never let him go again. His movements became more powerful, his kiss more demanding, his hunger intensifying.

Surrendering herself completely, she silently begged for his forgiveness as he pounded deeper and harder into her, taking what he needed to survive and giving her what she needed from him.

No words were spoken, nothing uttered between them as they climbed higher into the pleasure they were giving each other.

Everything around them vanished into another dimension as her climax thundered through her, and she clung to him like he was the one giving her the strength to live. She gasped and sobbed as she held onto him, feeling the power and strength as it coursed through his veins to take him back to the warrior he once was.

A deep roar met her ears as he exploded deep within her, his arms crushing her so tightly, she couldn’t breathe.

She didn’t care.

Her tears streamed down her temples and soaked her hair as she used everything she had to hold onto his trembling body.

A few seconds passed before he realised she couldn’t breathe in his crushing grip, and he shifted his weight so he was propped up on his elbows, his hands on either side of her face. His ice blue eyes gazed down into hers, healthy and clear. She stared back at him, her tears running in streams over her skin.

“Do not weep, my darling,” he whispered, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs. They were replaced immediately.

“I’ve been so horrible to you,” she cried, still distraught. “I treated you like shit, and you hadn’t done anything wrong. I shut you out, I rejected you, I attacked you…I’m so sorry Thranduil, I’m so sorry.”

He brushed his full mouth over hers, whispering softly in his own language. “It is alright, my love,” he said quietly. “I do not hold it against you.”

“But I do!” she sobbed, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. “I didn’t believe you, and I was so wrong. I should never have done that to you, never.”

“Sssh,” he whispered. “Do not punish yourself; you have been through enough turmoil.”

“And you haven’t?” Her anguished eyes pleaded with him to understand. “You almost _died_ because of me.”

“But I did not,” he said. “Jessa, I…” He stopped, a soft sigh sounding as he looked to one side before looking back at her. “I saw your memories,” he whispered. “I felt what you felt. I understand why you reacted in such ways. If I had found an ellon on top of you, I would have taken his head clean off without hesitation. I understand, I promise, I do.”

She continued to shudder as she tried to regulate her breathing and calm herself. “But what I put you through was unforgivable,” she said.

“No. You are wrong,” he said. His weight shifted from her. “Come…sit with me.”

Her body clenched in silent protest as he slowly pulled out of her, and his eyes met hers in equally silent understanding. He moved, pulling her to sit across his thighs and wrapped both arms around her, tucking the soft blanket around both of them.

“What changed?” he asked quietly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

She hesitated. “Lady Galadriel spoke to me,” she confessed, her voice low. “I’m sorry it took a third person to make me see sense, when I should’ve believed you in the first place.”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” he replied. His hand rubbed slowly up and down the length of her back.

“Why is it that you’re giving _me_ comfort?” she asked. “I’m supposed to be the one giving comfort to you, not the other way around.”

He considered his words. “Because you have already given me what I need to live,” he said eventually. “You replaced the strength I had yielded. I am a warrior, a fighter, a King. It is my place to bring comfort to you. You too have suffered as a consequence of this entire horrid mess, and you were innocent in all of it.”

“But so were you,” she said.

“Yes. But I have survived,” he told her. “I would not have done so if you had not come to me.” He felt the tremor that ran through her, and tightened his arms around her. “Do not cry, my darling, please do not cry.”

Her hands clenched his hair as she absorbed the horrible truth of his fate had they parted for good. “Even if you couldn’t forgive me, I couldn’t let you fade,” she whispered through her tears.

“Of course I forgive you,” he said, distress in his voice. “My darling, listen to me. I have told you that I understand what you felt, and why you were furious. I would have been also, had I been in your position. My only defence is that I truly and honestly thought that wretched being was you.”

She nodded, snuffling against him. “I know,” she said. “Galadriel showed me your memories from the night of the party. I _know_ that you thought it was me. I’m just so sorry I didn’t believe you, or take your word for it.”

“It matters not,” he assured her, kissing the top of her head.

“But it matters to me!” Heartbroken eyes lifted to look up at him. “It matters, Thranduil. I can’t take back the horrible things I said, how many times I cursed and swore at you, told you to fuck off, said I wished I’d never met you…” Her voice broke off as she gave in to her grief. “I couldn’t have been more horrible to you if I’d tried, and I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

Gentle eyes held hers as he considered how to soothe her. “Tell me what Lady Galadriel told you,” he decided eventually.

She rested her head back against his chest again. “She said that if I really wanted to go back to my own world, she would do what she could, because it isn’t the elvish way to keep someone against their wishes.”

“Which is why I gave Tauriel consent to send word to her days past,” he said softly.

Her head jerked back up again. “You did?”

“Yes. I cannot hold you prisoner, my darling. If you remain here, it must be through your own free will, of your own choosing. Not mine,” he said.

“I didn’t even know she’d asked you,” she murmered.

“She did not betray you,” he assured her. “She must seek my permission for everything. That is her role in my realm.”

She leaned back against him, closing her eyes as she listened to the strong rhythm of his heart beat. “Galadriel said she wanted to show me something, which was your memories of that night,” she said. Her voice sounded far away. “I saw it exactly as you did, like I w _as_ you. I felt and saw everything.”

“I am sorry…that must have hurt you even more,” he murmered.

“Maybe,” she whispered. “But I had to see it. She did the right thing by showing me. She told me that you were fading, and you were close to death, that I could not let you die. She told me to go to you.”

He smiled slightly. “Ever the concerned family,” he said.

“You’re related?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes, through marriage,” he replied. “Her husband, Celeborn, is my cousin.”

“I didn’t know that.”

A comfortable silence settled as they held each other, absorbing the strength and love from one another.

After a while, she lifted her head and gazed up into his eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you with everything that I am, and everything that I ever will be.”

A gentle smile touched his mouth as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “As I shall always love you, _hiril vuin.”_

“What does that mean?”

His smile widened. “It means _my beautiful lady,”_ he answered. “And you are, both beautiful, and mine. I see the stars shine in your eyes, I see the sun rise and set in your smile. I see the moon’s soft light each time you cast your eyes upon me. I see the future which lies ahead each time you speak.”

She held his gaze, lost in the depths of his crystal clear eyes.

“Forgive yourself,” he whispered. “Do not carry the weight of what happened around with you, my love. It has passed, it is over. You felt the shock, the horror when I realise that it was not you I was with?”

She nodded.

“Then you know that I have never loved like this in my life, and I never could again. You know now that you are everything to me, and I would never hurt you or cause you distress,” he said.

“I know,” she whispered. “But I’m still-“

He covered her mouth with his own, sealing off whatever she was going to say, convinced it was mindless babble which he had no interest in hearing. His soft lips caressed hers with so much love and tenderness, and she couldn’t stop her silent tears as she returned it.

“ _Gi melin,”_ he breathed against her mouth.

“ _Gi melin,”_ she repeated. “And I always will.”


	18. Chapter 18

** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – PROMISES **

****

An insistent knocking at the door drew Thranduil’s attention as he gazed out over the forest, and he turned as the door flew open.

“My Lord!” Tauriel panted, clearly panicked. “I cannot find-“

“Sssh,” he whispered, indicating towards the bed with a nod of his head.

The Captain’s eyes followed, and her shoulders visibly sagged in relief. An exhausted but relieved smile spread over her face.

“My Lord,” she acknowledged with a deep bow, then turned and left the room.

He watched her leave with a soft smile of his own, then cast his eyes towards the rumpled bed. Jessa lay sprawled out like a starfish with the fluffy blanket over her, in a deep, deep sleep. She hadn’t moved a muscle in over an hour, and he inhaled deeply as he gazed at her.

She’d stressed herself beyond her limits, had been inconsolable as she’d cried rivers of tears, and he knew from their earlier intimacy that she’d practically stopped eating in her state of grief. Her exhausted body needed rest, and he’d gently cast a sleep enchantment over her as she’d clung to him while sat on his legs. Hoping that she’d regain some of her strength and peace of mind, he’d carefully set her down into the bed with the same gentle touch that he would give a fragile butterfly or a newborn babe. She’d murmered nonsense as he’d pulled the blanket over her, making him smile to himself.

They both needed time to heal from the deceit and the treachery that had almost torn them apart. They needed quiet, precious time with each other, to re-build their bond and their relationship, and to bring themselves and each other back to full strength.

Sitting down beside her sleeping form, his hand touched her cheek. Her head automatically shifted slightly, as she instinctively turned into his touch.

He smiled again.

*****

“How long have I slept?”

Jessa’s sleepy mumbled question drew his attention, and he turned to face her.

“A little over half the afternoon,” he replied with a smile. He lowered himself onto the bed beside her. “How do you feel, my darling?” A gentle hand moved over her hair.

She yawned, rolling closer to him. “Still sleepy,” she admitted. “Did you sleep?”

He shook his head. “No. I shall rest later.”

“Why didn’t you?”

He took a deep breath. “I spent some time meditating while you rested,” he answered. “I had become a little disconnected from myself, if you can understand that, and I needed to make that connection again.”

She propped herself up on one elbow, studying him in concern. “Is everything ok now?”

“Of course,” he said. “I will be honest with you – I am not up to full strength as yet, and will need more rest than is my usual practice over the next day or so. But I will be fine afterwards. You need not worry.”

A slight frown marred her features. “But all this is because of me,” she said, her tone quieter.

“Jessamine…look at me,” he commanded softly. “Stop this. I have told you repeatedly that I understand. Let it go. I hope to use the next couple of days to reconnect fully with each other. Simply rest together and spend the time we need with one another.”

She nodded. “I think we need it,” she agreed demurely. “I know that right now, I really don’t want to be away from you. Not for a single second.”

He grinned, leaning down and kissing her. “Then so it shall be,” he murmered against her mouth. “However…there is an issue which needs to be addressed, and soon.”

“Which is?”

“Latanna,” he said.

Her demeanour changed and she sat upright, pulling the blankets up around her, and folded her arms around her drawn-up knees. “What about her?”

“Her punishment must be decided and dealt,” he replied.

“And why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.

“Because, my love, her punishment will be of your choosing,” he told her. “She wronged you, in a severe way, therefore you must decide how you wish her to be punished.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that,” she said, lost in thought. “I’ve already kicked the shit out of her.”

He smirked slightly, straightening his face as she looked at him. “Yes, which was not an entirely desirable escapade,” he said. “Nevertheless, I cannot fault your reaction. However, the fact remains that she must face retribution for her actions.”

“I can’t choose someone’s punishment, for God’s sake,” she muttered. “This is a thing that belongs to _your_ world – I’m not used to this.”

He inhaled through his nose. “I will put two suggestions to you. Select one.”

“Fine,” she grumbled.

“Banishment, or execution.”

“What?!” she shrieked. “Execution?? Holy fuck Thranduil…isn’t that a bit over the top??”

“Over the top of what?” he asked with a puzzled frown.

“Never mind,” she said, waving her hand in exasperation. “A little bit harsh? Dramatic? Uncalled-for? Severe?”

“I do not see it as such,” he answered. “She tried to come between us, and she almost succeeded. That merits a severe punishment, even more so as I am the King.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Jessa muttered, lowering her head to rest on her knees. “Ok,” she decided, looking back up at him. “Banishment, whatever the hell that entails. No execution, no lopping heads off, none of that business.”

He regarded her with unreadable ice blue eyes. “If that is your wish, then consider it done,” he said. “She and her entire family will be banished from the Mirkwood realm for eternity.”

“What has her family done wrong?”

“They do not have to do anything wrong,” he replied. “It is the way the punishment works. If she is forced to leave the kingdom, her entire family must leave also.”

“Remind me not to fight with you,” she said under her breath, surprised at the severity of his words.

He blinked. “I shall not respond to that comment,” he decided. “It merits no cause for an intelligent reply.”

She snorted softly. “You _did_ say the laws and rules are different in this world,” she said.

“Yes, and for good reason,” he said. “Imagine if I did nothing against her for her actions. She goes unpunished. She attempts her evil deed again. How would that make you feel?”

“Fucking mad,” she spat.

“Exactly,” he said. “Remove the problem.”

Deep blue eyes narrowed as they stared into his. “Fine,” she sighed eventually. “Do what you have to do. Now I need to live with it…she’ll be homeless and destitute.”

“By her own doing,” he reasoned, getting up from the bed. “Do not carry the burden of her actions, my darling. She knew what she was doing; she knew the consequences. I will be sure to make her aware that she is lucky that you chose her punishment; I may not have been so lenient.”

“I still think-“ she began.

“Listen to me, Jessa,” he said, moving rapidly to brace his hands on the bed and leaning down so he was an inch away from her. “I almost _lost_ you through her deceit and trickery. In turn, I would have faded and lost my life. You were heartbroken. If I had died, my kingdom and my people would have been without their ruler. My son would have been without his father. You would have been alone in a strange world without a lover and partner. Without the presence of a strong King, this realm would have been open to attack from all the evil that lurks around us. Everything would have changed irrevocably. Nothing good would have come from it.”

She blinked. “I understand,” she whispered.

He pulled back a little. “I do not mean to make you feel sad, my darling – far from it. But I must make you understand the possibility of what her actions could have resulted in. She took a risk, and it did not work out well for her. That was her choice, her doing. No-one else’s.”

“I see your point,” she conceded.

He frowned slightly. “I did not point.”

At that, she started to laugh, and rolled over onto her side. “Oh shit…I really need to learn to talk the way you do,” she chuckled. “It means that I understand what you’re saying.”

“Oh.”

That made her laugh harder, and she squealed as he bounced on top of her and started tickling her.

“You are making a mockery of me,” he joked, pinning her onto her back and holding her down.

“I’m not, honestly,” she laughed.

Her laughter faded as his mouth descended on hers, his soft, warm lips gently rubbing against hers erotically. She murmered in pleasure, twisting beneath him and winding her arms up around his shoulders. A whimper of pleasure filtered from her as he probed with his tongue, encouraging hers to dance with his.

He rolled over with a deep groan, sitting her astride his hips, his hands moving swiftly over her back and sides. “How can I be so aroused with a simple kiss?” he murmered, his mouth chasing kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

She arched against him, her bare flesh tingling as the fabric of his tunic created a delicious friction. “Mmm, I don’t know,” she murmered. “Oh my God…that feels good…”

“I think I may enjoy the moment before I send for my guards to do my bidding in the dungeons,” he whispered.

The moment lasted a lot longer than just a moment.

*****

The couple spent the next two days in their chambers. They bathed together, ate their meals together, and snuggled together in front of the roaring fire at night, often with Thranduil reading to Jessa. She curled into him, relaxing as she felt herself being swept away by his deep voice, which seemed to infuse itself in her bloodstream.

They talked. They laughed. They shared memories of the past and dreams of the future. They made love.

They strengthened their relationship and built him back to full physical strength, and her back to full emotional strength.

The maid was banished from the Woodland realm along with her family, as he had promised. Not wanting to leave Jessa for any length of time, he sent his trusted aide to carry out his bidding, and dutifully sent guards with the family to accompany them to the borders of the forest.

Tauriel was desperate to meet with her friend, and Thranduil promised her that she would find her once they’d decided to return to normal life. The Captain had blushed profusely at this, and hurriedly backed off, imagining allsorts going on behind the closed doors of the royal chambers.

“Like my Captain is not involved romantically with my son,” he muttered, half to himself, as he sent her packing and closed the doors on her for the third time.

Jessa’s eyebrows rose. “You saw it as well?” she asked.

He gave her a derisive look. “I see everything,” he said contemptuously. “It never ceases to amaze me that my people think they can do things under my nose and I do not see.”

She grinned. “That reminds me…I have a question for you.”

“Ask me anything, my love,” he replied, pouring two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and handing her one.

“What does _neth bereth_ mean?”

His head flipped up as his shocked eyes met hers. “It is elvish,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Galadriel called me it the first time I saw her,” she replied. “And she called me it several times when she spoke to me telepathically.”

He swallowed, looking at the floor.

“So what does it mean?”

He looked back at her, straightening his stance.

She gazed at him expectantly, thinking to herself that he _really_ was tall.

“It means _young queen,”_ he said.

The hand that was in the process of lifting her glass to her mouth stilled as she froze. “It means what?”

“ _Young queen,”_ he repeated.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, and a few seconds passed. “I don’t understand,” she said eventually.

He took a deep breath. “Galadriel has always been aware that I intended for you to become my Queen,” he said softly.

Silence.

His jaw clenched nervously. “This is as good a time as any,” he said decidedly. “Jessamine, will you marry me?”

The glass slipped from her hand and smashed as it hit the stone floor at her feet.

“Jessa?” he said, concerned.

“I…I…oh God,” she gasped, tears blurring her vision as she looked away.

He stepped back a little, confused. “I apologise,” he murmered.

She flicked her gaze back to his. “Why?”

“I have not prepared you for this,” he said. “And I fear I have offended you.”

She gaped at him. “ _Offended_ me?” she repeated. “Oh no, you haven’t! It’s just…” She trailed off, lost for words. “I didn’t expect this.”

“Again, I am sorry,” he said quietly. “I assumed that you were aware of my feelings.”

She stepped towards him, taking his hand in hers. “I love you more than anything else, anything else in any world,” she whispered. “I would marry you in a heartbeat, Thranduil, but I’m not sure your people would accept me. And I didn’t know that you were thinking that far ahead…it’s a heavy commitment babe, I…” She trailed off again.

“My people will not question me,” he told her, but his eyes had lost their sparkle.

Stepping even closer, she wound her arms around his waist and gazed up at him. “If you’re a hundred percent sure, and you really feel that this is what you want, then yes…I’ll marry you,” she said softly. “I can think of no-one else I’d ever make this sort of commitment to; I love you with every beat of my heart, every breath I breathe in. You mean everything to me.”

A smile spread over his face as he crushed her to him in a rib-breaking embrace. “I love you so much, my darling,” he whispered into her hair. “I wanted to ask you to be my wife when you came to this world, but I feared you would refuse.”

She laughed softly. “I gave up everything to be with you,” she reminded him. “I would never refuse you anything.”

“Then kiss me, my Queen,” he commanded, a playful glint in his eyes.

She stood up on her toes and touched her mouth to his, gasping in delight as he instantly took control and deepened the kiss. Pressing her impossibly close, he teased and taunted her, taking her to unbearable heights with only his kiss.

Pulling back a little, he smiled down at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you, my Queen,” he whispered. “And I always will. My heart belongs to you for all eternity.”

“I love you even more,” she whispered back. “You make me feel so safe, so contented, so happy…I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve having you in my life, but whatever it is, I’m glad I did it.”

“You did the compassionate thing when you stopped the car that cold, stormy night,” he told her. “Several cars passed where I lay half unconscious; you were the only one who stopped. And you came back for me afterwards. You gave me food, shelter, protection. And I shall always be indebted to you for this act, and thankful that it was you who stopped to take care of me. For it is through this act of kindness that I am now with the love of my life, and your soul is tied to mine until time runs out.”

She touched the pads of her fingers to his cheek, marvelling at the beauty that radiated from him. “And I wouldn’t change a thing,” she told him.

*****

Tauriel let out an ear-shattering screech.

“Ow!” Jessa complained, holding her ears. “Dammit woman, you’ve deafened me!”

The Captain shot out of her seat and threw her arms around her, rocking her rapidly from side to side as she shrieked and laughed. “You are getting married!” she shouted, deafening her further.

“Jesus Christ,” Jessa grunted, fighting to free herself so she could breathe. “Let me breathe!”

Tauriel finally released her, tears of joy in her eyes as she pulled back to stare at her, still holding on to her upper arms. “You shall be our Queen,” she said. “I cannot believe this; it is _wonderful_ news!”

“Thankyou,” she replied. “I was really surprised when Thranduil asked me, I have to admit.”

“Why? It stands to reason _Mellon;_ he worships you! It is clear for everyone to see,” her friend replied. “We all knew it was simply a matter of time before he asked you to become his Queen.”

“I know he loves me, but I didn’t think he did enough to make this kind of commitment,” she said. “For an elf…an elf King at that…to marry a human? Is that even done in this world?”

Tauriel scowled. “Our King can do whatever he pleases,” she stated firmly. “And he _will_ do whatever he pleases. You bring him joy and happiness, Jessa. He will move mountains, slay dragons, defeat worlds to prove how much he cherishes and loves you. Do not underestimate the depth of his feelings. He seldom shows them, but since you came into his life, he has been so different.”

Deep blue eyes looked into green ones.

“He means everything to me,” she whispered.

“Then marry him, make him complete in the final way possible,” the redhead smiled. “As he is complete when he is with you. This I know; I have known him for over six hundred years.”

Jessa sighed. “I just wish I could undo what happened, what I said and did to him,” she said.

Tauriel shook her head in determination. “Believe me, he knows that what happened was a misunderstanding, a mistake, and should never have happened,” she told her. “Latanna is simply evil, there are no other words for her. And she is gone. She will never return. I cannot think of any other who would dare try to come between you. And if anyone should be stupid enough to try, then they shall feel the sharp edge of my sword!”

Jessa laughed. “Oh you’re crazy,” she said.

“I am protective of my friend and my King,” she said softly. “And nothing shall stand in the way of your happiness. Nothing.”

“You’re such a good friend,” Jessa said, pulling her into a hug. “Thankyou for being here for me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, especially recently.”

“That is what friends are for,” Tauriel replied. “Now…let us discuss wedding gowns.”


	19. Chapter 19

** CHAPTER NINETEEN – PLANS **

****

Jessa jumped in fright as two warm hands slid around her waist and a soft kiss pressed against the sensitive skin of her neck.

“I apologise, my darling,” Thranduil’s deep voice said behind her. “I did not mean to frighten you.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. “You didn’t,” she replied with a smile of her own. “I was just so wrapped up in what I was doing, and didn’t hear you come in.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder, sliding his arms fully around her middle. “This is beautiful,” he commented, gazing down at the glass she was working on.

She leaned back against him, studying what she’d done so far. Trees and plants bordered a pile of rocks with a flowing waterfall. Having taken inspiration from one of their rides out into the forest, she’d decided to recreate what she’d seen.

“I’m trying to copy the waterfall out by the place where we had our picnic the other day,” she said. “But I feel that something’s missing. I just don’t know what.”

“I have viewed that particular waterfall thousands of times,” he replied. “And I do not think anything is missing. It is perfect as it is.”

“You’d say that anyway,” she laughed, turning her head to plant a kiss on his cheek. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had things to do this afternoon.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Even Kings must take a break to catch up with their lovers,” he answered. “I missed you. The morning has been one endless line of meetings which have bored my intellect to that of an orc’s. I needed to step away and find my source of contentment and peace.”

She grinned. “If ever there was an award for sweet-talking, it would _definitely_ find its way into your hands,” she laughed. “I realised something this morning.”

“And what was that, my love?” he murmered, chasing soft kisses down her neck.

“I haven’t had any dreams since I came here,” she said, reaching for a piece of yellow plastic. “I used to dream quite a lot, but not since coming to this world.”

He stopped his teasing and went back to leaning his chin on her shoulder. “What were the last dreams you had?” he asked.

She sighed softly, her hands stilling. “It was just after you were brought back here,” she said quietly. “I dreamed that you came back to visit. You came into my apartment and saw a book that you’d been reading before you’d left.”

“The words in the book had disappeared,” he said.

She whirled around in his arms, her eyes huge. “You dreamed that??” she gasped.

“Yes,” he said. “I asked you about tea.”

“Wow,” she said, shaking her head. “Did you dream anything else?”

“Yes. You were working on your glass, and you had lost too much weight,” he answered. “You were fading.”

“Thranduil…I had the exact same dream,” she whispered, clutching the front of his robes.

“Then, my darling, I do not think that they were merely dreams,” he surmised. “Perhaps we did actually connect, without realising what we were doing.”

“is that possible?” she asked.

One eyebrow lifted briefly. “I would say anything is possible,” he said. “We missed each other dearly when we were apart. Who knows what the mind is capable of, when craving the presence of another?”

She absent-mindedly picked at the fabric of his cloak. “Before, I would’ve laughed at the idea,” she said slowly, making him think that she was deep in thought over her choice of response. “But everything I was conditioned to believe was thrown out of the nearest window when you came into my life. It’s as if I’ve wasted all that time believing utter crap, when all this was just waiting to be discovered.”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But also, maybe you discovered all this because of who you are, the way you think, how pure your inner nature is. I sincerely doubt that just _anyone_ would have been able to come here; it had to be someone special, someone pure.”

“I’d hardly say I was pure,” she said, lifting one eyebrow.

He laughed. “I do not mean pure as in virginal, but pure as in your soul, your heart. Purity lies there – I can see and sense it, and so could Galadriel and Elrond, else they would not have sent me back for you.”

She _hmm’_ d softly. “Do you have time for something to eat?” she asked. “I was thinking of having a break myself, I’m starving.”

“And that will not do,” he replied, taking her hand and leading her away from the table she had been working at. “I will not have my Queen starved and malnourished. Yes, I will make time to eat with you.”

She grinned as she fell into step alongside him.

*****

A deep frown creased Jessa’s forehead as she studied the ancient text before her, the yellowing pages brittle under her gentle fingers. She’d decided to settle in the library and read for a while after lunch with Thranduil, reluctant to return to her stained glass for the time being. The endless shelves of books intrigued her, and she found the hours passed swiftly as she immersed herself deeply into the books that were thousands of years older than her.

Rising from the comfortable padded chair that one of the guards had fetched for her and insisted she use, she crossed over to the shelves and ran her index finger along the spines of the books, searching for something to cross reference her findings. Choosing several tomes, she piled them into her arms. The guard immediately moved away from his position beside the door and approached her, taking some of the heavy books from her and depositing them on the table.

Thanking him, she retook her seat as he bowed and silently retreated back to his station.

Several more hours passed.

“Ah, there you are!” a relieved voice said, breaking the silence and making her look up.

Tauriel stood before her, a smile on her friendly face.

“The King is looking all over for you,” she said.

“I guess I lost track of time,” Jessa answered, sweeping a hand over the books spread out before her. “This is _interesting._ ”

“What do you study now?” her friend asked, leaning her hands on the desk and turning her head sideways to look at the reading material. Her face paled, and she lifted her green eyes to hers. “You are not serious,” she whispered.

Silence was her reply.

“Oh Jessa,” she sighed, lowering herself onto the bench across from her. “This…this is utter madness. The King would go insane if he thought…”

“That’s all it is at the moment, just a thought,” Jessa said. “And not one I’m willing to share with him at this point in time.” She looked pointedly at her.

“Are you aware of the risks involved?” Tauriel asked, keeping her voice to a whisper. “Of the danger? Of the likelihood that the result could be your death?”

She slowly closed the books over one by one before answering. “I need to look further into it,” she decided eventually. “It could resolve the biggest fear I have.”

“Or bring to life the biggest fear the King has,” the Captain hissed urgently. “ _Please_ give this serious consideration before you come to any decision. Please, _Mellon._ This could break so many hearts; the most important one being your future husband’s.”

“I’m not going to jump into anything,” she said, leaning back in her seat with a sigh. “It’s just something I’m thinking about, that’s all. It would hold the answer to everything.”

“Or be the key to the destruction of everything,” the sad reply came. “Oh no, I just wish you had not found this, Jessa. I fear something so bad could come from this.”

“What’s the alternative?” she asked, standing up and gathering some of the books.

Tauriel rose and picked up the rest, following her over to place them back on the shelves. “Leave things the way they are, the way they were intended to be,” she said after a few moments.

“Don’t you think that some things are _meant_ to be seen?” she questioned. “Like I had no intention this morning of coming in here. I changed my plans and ended up here anyway, and found all this. Thranduil keeps saying that nothing happens without a reason.”

“Perhaps you should discuss this with him,” her friend said.

“No.” Jessa’s sharp reply made her freeze as she slid the books back.

She shrugged. “That is your decision, your choice,” she said wearily.

“Yes. And as my friend, I would ask that you respect that choice,” she said. “I don’t mean to hurt you Tauriel, but I don’t need to be steered into any particular direction with this. I just need some time to think things over, that’s all I ask. That, and a little discretion.”

Tauriel’s eyes lowered. “I will never betray you,” she said. “But if my King suspects anything and asks me, I cannot lie to him.”

“I’m not asking you to,” she stressed, touching her arm. “I’m just asking for a little space to go over this in my head, weigh up the good and the bad, and reach my own decision. That’s all. I’m not going to do anything, not at this point in time. And I may never do anything. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Sad eyes met hers. “I hope that whatever you decide, it is the right decision,” she whispered. Her back straightened and she slid a professional mask over her features. “The King awaits you in the throne room, my Lady,” she said, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“Oh well, in that case, you had better take me to him,” Jessa laughed.

*****

Jessa squealed as she caught sight of Gandalf chatting with Thranduil, the two of them stood together at the base of the steps leading up to his throne. Delighted to see the wizard, she broke into a run and dashed across the uneven, twisted platform towards them.

Thranduil broke off what he was saying with an exclamation. “Jessa! Do not run along the walkway!” he called, fear rippling up his back.

She ignored him and rapidly closed the distance between them, throwing herself into Gandalf’s open arms with a soft _ooof._ “I am fine!” she laughed. “Oh Mithrandir, I am _so_ pleased to see you again!”

Thranduil rolled his eyes and shook his head, but remained silent.

“It is good to see you again, my dear!” the wizard laughed. “You are looking exceptionally well – Thranduil must be taking good care of you.”

“He is,” she said fondly, pulling away to kiss her lover. “Sorry darling, I didn’t know Mithrandir was arriving this early.”

He grinned. “I purposefully did not inform you, as I know you would not have slept with excitement,” he told her. “I know just how many hours the two of you will lock yourselves away and talk the world to rights in your own way.”

Both looked at him in sheer innocence, making him laugh out loud.

“There is no purpose in giving me those looks,” he chuckled. “I know what you are like together. No doubt you shall fix everything that you deem is wrong with the world.”

“Probably,” she grinned.

“Most definitely,” Gandalf agreed, also grinning behind his whiskers.

“How long are you here for?” she asked, turning to him, her arm linked through his.

“Until a few days after the wedding, my dear,” he replied. “This is an event which I would not miss.”

“I’m glad you’re here to attend,” she said. “We both are.”

“Truly,” Thranduil said. “Mithrandir, do you wish to freshen up before we eat?”

“Yes, that would be most welcome,” he answered.

*****

“You have something in mind,” Thranduil said, his ice blue eyes turning to Jessa as the wizard disappeared from sight.

She frowned at him in confusion. “I do?”

He smiled knowingly. “Yes. I can hear your mind ticking over. Is there something troubling you, my darling? You know you can talk to me regarding anything.”

“I know,” she said, sliding her hand into his. His warm fingers curled around hers immediately. “No, there’s nothing on my mind. Why would you think that?”

He shrugged. “Instinct,” he answered.

She scoffed. “I just love talking with Gandalf,” she told him. “He’s such an interesting character, and has so much to say. I could listen to him rambling for hours.”

“I have no doubt that he _will_ ramble for hours, should you allow him to,” he chuckled. “I was merely concerned that something may be troubling you.”

She stood up on her toes to press her mouth against his. “I promise if something was wrong, or if I was worried about anything, you’re the first person I’d tell,” she whispered. “You’re the only person I’d tell. I trust you with my life.”

The tender love in his eyes twisted at something deep within her, but she pushed it aside with determination.

“There is nothing I would refuse you,” he said softly. “Nothing in this world. Anything you wish or need, tell me, and it shall be yours.”

“I want for you to stop worrying,” she replied with a smile. “I promise nothing’s wrong. And I can’t wait for our wedding.”

A grin lit up his face. “As neither can I, my love,” he said. “I never thought…”

“Thought what?” she asked, as he trailed off.

“I never thought I would ever find someone like you,” he said, taking a deep breath. “And when I did, I never thought you could love me like I love you. And when I discovered that you did, I never thought I’d be fortunate enough for you to agree to come back here with me. And now that you are soon to become my wife…there are no words to describe how elated that makes me. How honoured I feel.” He lowered his head and recaptured her lips with his own, making her hum with pleasure.

Smiling down at her as he pulled back, he turned her and they began walking along the path away from the throne.

“When d’you expect Galadriel, and Elrond, and everybody else?” she asked.

“They should arrive shortly after dawn tomorrow,” he answered. Their joined hands swung between them as they walked at a leisurely pace. “I have neglected to invite every noble and their entourages on purpose, as I do not wish this wedding to become an opportunity for people to simply satisfy their curiosity. Therefore I have only asked for the presence of those who are important to us, besides our own people.”

“That suits me just fine,” she said. “I’m happy to go with whatever you want. I’ve never been married before, so I’m happy for you to do the guiding and the organising, especially seeing as you know what’s expected at an elf wedding.”

He laughed softly, gently guiding her before him with both hands securely on her waist as they crossed a narrow part of the walkway. “It differs none from that of a human marriage,” he said. “People gather. The groom worries that the bride will change her mind and flee. The bride worries that she does not look her best. Vows are exchanged, and all those present celebrate. In this case, our guests will indubitably become intoxicated to the furthest level they can attain.”

She laughed as she glanced over her shoulder at him, her long black hair swaying down her back with her movement. “So you’re right…not that much different from a human wedding,” she quipped.

He repositioned himself to walk beside her as the path widened again. “The only difference is that once we become husband and wife, and our souls have truly and completely bonded, we are joined for eternity,” he told her. “Nothing can break that; the bond is indestructible. We cannot go back or change our minds.”

She looked up at him as he came to a stop, staring down at her with serious eyes.

“I get the feeling there’s something behind this,” she murmered. “Care to share?”

He stayed quiet for a few seconds. “We cannot divorce, as you can in your world,” he said eventually.

She blinked, then the penny dropped, and her jaw dropped along with it. “Oh my God,” she gasped. “You think…what…oh for Christ’s sake, you big _shit!!_ ” She shoved his arm, but not hard. “You think that after _all_ the shit I went through after you left, then going through that crap to get here with you, and you almost fucking _dying…_ you think I’m going to marry you then _divorce you?!”_ Her voice had risen with incredulousness. “Thranduil! What the fuck..?”

His eyes lowered to shield the pain in them, but not fast enough that she didn’t see it.

“Hey…talk to me,” she pleaded, her tone soft. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I understand things are different in your world,” he said after hesitating. “You have been raised in a completely different way of thinking, a different way of habits and traditions. I was reading on your internet during my time there about how many people marry then divorce some years afterwards.”

She stepped closer to him and touched her hand to his cheek, forcing him to look back to her. “They are not us,” she said. “They either marry the wrong person, or they meet someone else, or there’s a million other reasons why people divorce, Thranduil. But _none_ of them are relevant to us, and never will be. I’m marrying you because I know I’ll love you for the rest of time, until the stars fall from the sky and the moon turns purple with pink dots on it, because this is _forever,_ d’you hear me? You’re not getting rid of me, I’m here for the whole better or worse thing. Where has this come from, babe? This isn’t like you.”

“This world has different ways, my love,” he said quietly. “And some days I worry that I have asked too much of you to understand those ways and accept them, to live by them, to comply with them.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this discussion,” she said, shaking her head slowly. “We’re getting married in less than a week. And you really think I’m going to have second thoughts, or regret it? Jesus, Thranduil…I love you more than anything ever, anywhere, and I can’t wait to be your wife. I accept your world, your traditions, your ways, everything. No question. I wouldn’t change this for _anything,_ do you hear me?”

He nodded, sighing softly.

“Kiss me, you crazy elf,” she said. “Kiss me and get all this garbage out of your head. Think of what we’ll do to each other on our wedding night instead.”

He grinned as he complied, twisting his fists in her hair. “You are a menace,” he murmered in between kisses. “Now I have many images in my head of you in a beautiful wedding gown…of you undressing…of you naked…”

“Good,” she whispered. “That’s what I intended.”

*****

Gandalf raised troubled eyes and focused on the ones staring back at him from the other side of the table. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair.

Jessa lifted one eyebrow in silent question.

“Have you given this thorough deliberation?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “I’ve read so much about it, all the beliefs and what it entails. I’m pretty sure this is what I want.”

He sighed again, casting his gaze up towards the roof of the library. “Ah, the curiosity of the human race,” he murmered.

She frowned slightly. “This isn’t curiosity,” she objected.

“Curiosity led you to this,” he said. “You inadvertently stumbled upon this, and followed your curious nature to read further, to acquire more knowledge and insight.”

She tutted under her breath. “Can it really be done?”

Concerned eyes lowered to meet hers once again. “I would strongly suggest a discussion with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond,” he told her. “I would not wish to give you a definite answer without their input and knowledge, my dear. But you must understand – nothing is guaranteed.”

“Nothing ever is,” she murmered, gazing at something in the distance. Her eyes turned back to the wizard. “Will you talk to them with me, when we get the chance to speak?”

“Of course,” he replied. “And I understand this is something you do not wish your betrothed to be aware of?”

“Hell no!” she said immediately. “I don’t think he’d approve, in fact I think he’d probably go a bit crazy.”

Gandalf nodded. “Yes, and with perfectly good reason. However…I can see this from both your point of view, and the point of view that he would have should he become aware.” He eyed her with grave concern. “May I suggest you give this serious consideration, before your guests arrive? Think it through, and take into account every possible eventuality.”

She nodded. “Already have done, and will continue to do so,” she said. “But my heart is telling me that it’s the right thing.”

Wise and experienced eyes held hers. “I can only hope that you are correct,” he murmered.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY – NO GOING BACK

Lady Galadriel’s kind eyes crinkled as she smiled. “I have been waiting for you to speak with me of this,” she said, her soft voice instantly soothing Jessa’s nerves. “I foresaw it.”  
“You did? What was the outcome?” she asked, intrigued.  
“I am afraid that was not shown to me,” she replied. “However, I was aware that this is an avenue that you would consider.”  
Jessa inhaled deeply through her nose, turning her head away slightly. “I can’t see any other option,” she said. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
“You always have a choice, my child,” the elleth said, touching her arm. “I am correct in assuming that Thranduil is unaware of your intentions?”  
She nodded. “Yes.”  
Galadriel nodded in understanding. “Lord Elrond and I have already discussed this,” she said. “While we have some reservations, we will both endeavour to help you if you decide that this is what you wish. And it must be a wish, Jessa…not a compulsion. Do not allow yourself to become burdened with what you think as obligation.”  
“I know that Thranduil would do everything he could to stop me, if he knew,” she said. “That’s why I haven’t told him that I’m even considering it. I don’t think it’s something he should have to worry about.”  
Elrond spoke up, having been quiet since the beginning of the conversation. “Have you considered what the effect would be if it did not turn out as you would wish?”  
Her eyes shifted to the elf Lord. “If I don’t, he fades and dies. If I do and it goes wrong, he fades and dies,” she said. “The only difference is the timing.”  
The two high elves exchanged glances.  
“You need his blood,” Elrond said, sitting forwards and leaning his forearms on the table, clasping his hands. “It will be impossible without it.”  
Jessa frowned. “How will I get that?”  
“That in itself presents us with a problem,” he admitted. “Although not an impossible one, it may prove to be more difficult than one might initially presume. Do not despair Jessa, I will think of something.”  
“Word has already reached Radagast,” Galadriel spoke up. “His presence will be needed.”  
“I think Thranduil has invited him to the wedding anyway,” Jessa said.  
“Yes. He now knows that he is required for more than simply being a guest at a memorable and happy event,” she said with a smile. “The four of us must combine powers and abilities to see this through if you pursue it.”  
Three heads turned as movement caught their attention, and Tauriel hesitated as she passed the doorway, her eyes meeting Jessa’s.  
The latter looked away, feeling guilty, but didn’t say anything.  
The Captain disappeared.  
“She is aware,” Galadriel murmered thoughtfully.  
“Yes,” she replied. “And she doesn’t approve.”  
“But she will keep silent?”  
Jessa nodded.  
“I will procure his blood,” Elrond decided. “We need only a small amount; no more than a spot. It is strong enough; he is of pure Sindarin blood.”  
Galadriel’s attention turned back to her female companion. “I sense doubts,” she said.  
“Not really, more a slight apprehension because I feel like I’m deceiving him,” she said. “I love him, and he doesn’t deserve that.”  
A slight smile graced the elleth’s mouth. “If your goal is not successful, it shall be ourselves who pay the price,” she reminded her gently. “However, with enough faith, love for your intended husband, and the strength of our combined powers and magic, there should be no reason to think that it shall be unsuccessful.”  
Elrond frowned. “There is as much chance of your death as your survival,” he said. “It is only right that you be aware of this.”  
Jessa pursed her mouth and nodded in understanding. “I know,” she whispered. “I know.”  
*****  
“Would you care to join me in a little sparring practice?”  
Thranduil looked up from his paperwork, surprised to see a grinning Elrond before him. “I do not see why not,” he replied, sliding the documents away from him and rolling his shoulders. “I could benefit from doing something different for some time.”  
The elf Lord’s grin widened. “Then come – help a rusty ellon find his feet once again,” he said. “I seldom have time to practice these days.”  
“You should always make time,” Thranduil responded, rising from his chair. “The need for combat threatens at all times. One must always be prepared.”  
“I seem to have relaxed of late,” Elrond lied smoothly as they walked along the corridor towards the training room. “Some practice would benefit me greatly. It may loosen these underused muscles a little.”  
“You are becoming lazy,” the King grinned, holding the door open for him to pass through as they reached the room. Lined with an impressive array of swords and blades, there was more than enough weapons to choose from. “It is time to change that.”  
The realm’s guest swept his gaze around, finally making his selection of weapon. Thranduil went straight for his favoured sword, swishing it through the air as he turned to face Elrond.  
“Let us commence,” he smirked, quickly launching into attack.   
Elrond swiftly side-stepped, brandishing his own blade and counteracting the assault. They parried back and forth in a display of excellent skill and endless energy as they faced off against each other.  
Over an hour passed, with neither of them backing down.  
Thranduil’s attention flickered for a split second as a flash of red fabric caught his eye, and he caught a fleeting glimpse of Jessa passing the open doorway.  
Elrond slashed his weapon, catching the ruler’s forearm with his blade and slicing the flesh open.  
“Oh my Lord Thranduil!” he gasped, dropping the sword and rushing to him.   
Thranduil winced in pain, pressing his free hand to the wound to halt the blood flow. “Damn Elrond – you took advantage,” he grunted.  
“I apologise sincerely,” he said, aghast at the mishap. “Please allow me to tend to that. I will heal it in no time. Come with me.” He put his hand under the King’s elbow and guided him out of the training room.  
Seconds later, Jessa and Gandalf shot in and took the forgotten bloodstained weapon from the floor.   
*****   
“You were exceptionally lucky in your victory,” Thranduil said as he set his wine down onto the table in front of him. “Had my lovely lady not distracted me, I would have bested you.”  
Elrond smiled. “You allowed yourself to be distracted, my friend,” he corrected. “Jessa did nothing other than pass the doorway. You chose to look in her direction and forfeit the battle.”  
The King snorted in disgust. “Nonsense.”  
“At least no real harm was done,” Galadriel said smoothly, catching Jessa’s eye before looking away again as she read the guilt that lurked there. “Perhaps it is not always wise to pit yourselves against each other, knowing one another’s weaknesses and skills.”  
“Never,” Elrond scoffed. “I say we make excellent sparring partners,” he said. “However, I am deeply sorry for harming you.”  
Thranduil waved him off dismissively. “What have you been doing this day, my love? He asked, redirecting his attention.  
Jessa smiled. “I was reading with Mithrandir,” she replied. “He was teaching me about some of the old languages that are not used anymore.”  
“That must have been intriguing,” he muttered.   
“I showed him the mirror I’m working on,” she added. “He really liked it.”  
A smile curved his full mouth upwards. “I am of the opinion that anyone who sees your work would fall in love with it,” he said. “I know that I did.”  
Elrond and Galadriel shared a discreet smile.  
“Perhaps you could create something for my realm,” the Lady said, turning to look at Jessa.  
“I’d be honoured to,” she replied, her surprise evident in her voice. “Do you have anything in particular in mind?”  
“I shall give it some thought,” she answered with a smile. “There is no haste; you must celebrate your marriage first, and then consider when to begin at some point afterwards. Your wedding is more important.”  
“I hear Radagast arrives in the morn,” Elrond said, lifting his wine.  
“Yes, Mithrandir is anxious to speak with him,” Thranduil replied, tearing his gaze from his intended. “No doubt the two of them have some magic potion they wish to try out, or something of that ilk. Whenever they are together, they are always conjuring up something.”  
“I suppose it keeps them out of trouble,” the dark haired elf commented. “Or gets them into trouble…one or the other.”  
“Yes. I am required to participate on the traditional hunt after dawn tomorrow, Thranduil said, twisting his glass. His eyes lifted to Jessa. “It is a tradition for a royal groom to go on a hunt with his closest guards shortly before he weds,” he explained to her. “I myself prefer not to go, but it has been done for thousands of years.”  
“I don’t see any reason to change things,” she replied. She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. “It might do you good to get out and relax for a while; all you’ve done lately is work and plan for the wedding.”  
Galadriel nodded her agreement. “Perhaps some time out of the palace would benefit you,” she said. “How many will be accompanying you?”  
He pursed his mouth as he considered, making Jessa’s eye lower to his full lips. “I would estimate no more than twenty of us,” he answered. “I think I would much prefer to miss the whole spectacle, but some of my guards have a deep sense of tradition, and of what should and should not be upheld. Unfortunately, this farce is one of those things they insist on upholding.”  
Jessa smiled. “I hate to bring the evening to a close, but I’m really tired,” she said, changing the subject. “Does anybody have any objections if I head off for the night?”  
“Not at all, my dear,” Galadriel replied with her usual smile.   
“Are you alright, my darling?” Thranduil questioned with a frown as he rose from his seat.   
She laughed. “You forget we humans don’t have the endless energy you guys have,” she replied, also getting to her feet. Standing on her toes, she touched her lips to his in a brief kiss. “I’m just going to freshen up and get some sleep.”  
“Sleep well,” Elrond said, winking at her over the King’s shoulder.   
“Do you wish me to accompany you to our chambers?” Thranduil asked, reluctant to let her go.  
“No, don’t be crazy,” she laughed. “I’m fine, honestly. Enjoy yourself. I’ll see you later, or in the morning.” With that, she turned and walked away, his eyes following her until she was out of sight.  
“Relax!” Elrond chuckled. “You fret far too much over her well-being.”  
He shot him a glare. “She is to be my wife,” he reminded the elf Lord. “In case it had slipped your mind.”  
“Oh rest assured, it has not,” Elrond replied, smirking as he lifted his wine. “It most definitely has not.”  
*****   
Thranduil rubbed his eyes as he stepped inside his chambers, quietly closing the door so as not to wake Jessa. Candles flickered gently in the dimly-lit room, highlighting the bundle lying in the massive bed.  
“I thought you were going to stay up drinking and talking nonsense all night,” she said softly, opening her eyes and turning her head towards him.  
“I did not wish to remain away from you,” he replied as he shrugged out of his cloak. “I was concerned. Are you well?”  
“I’m not sure,” she answered. “Maybe you can check me over..?”  
His eyes widened as she flipped the blankets back.   
She was wearing the pale pink nightie that she had sneaked into the shopping cart the same day he had tossed the blue underwear in. Soft, silky fabric hugged her curves like a second skin, the hemline falling to her upper thighs. The neckline plunged down between her breasts, emphasising an enticing cleavage which he couldn’t tear his eyes from. Her nipples pushed against the silk, begging for his attention.  
He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I…what are you trying to do to me?” he ground out hoarsely as he quickly undid his tunic.   
She smiled, bending one shapely leg and rolling onto her side to face him. Beckoning him with one finger, her smile turned to a grin as he swiftly closed the distance between them.  
She laughed as his weight crashed her back onto her back, his mouth hungry against hers. Warm hands tangled into her hair before wandering down the length of her body, accompanied by gasps and hisses as he explored the contrast between the soft material and her equally soft skin.   
Desperate kisses trailed down her neck and lower as impatient hands tugged the straps of the nightie down. He groaned as he bared her, his mouth closing over one of her nipples as she arched towards him. The deep rumble of lust sent fireworks through her. She tightened her thighs around one of his, squeezing hard to alleviate the ache in between, and he rocked his leg to increase the friction for her.  
“You look…so wanton, wearing this,” he whispered, moving to her other breast. “I do not know of such garments, but from now on, I shall have you wear nothing else.”  
She laughed softly as he moved his position and she adjusted hers to have him fully between her legs, pushing his tunic down his arms as she did so. His hot flesh seemed to burn her exploring hands, his strong muscles rippling under her inquisitive touch.  
“Yesss,” he hissed, lifting his head and closing his eyes in pleasure. “Touch me, my darling…”  
She wriggled down a little and dragged her tongue up the column of his neck, savouring the taste of him. His chest expanded in a deep breath, and he moved to grind his mouth against hers again. She whined with need as his tongue ravaged her mouth, plundering and taking everything she could give him.   
“You are sending me out of my mind,” he rasped as he dragged his swollen lips from hers. “My heart is beating too fast. I need to touch you everywhere, at the same time. I need to taste you, to be inside you. I cannot think.”  
“It’s only underwear,” she whispered back with a smile as she brushed her mouth over his again.   
“Created to drive me mad,” his erotic reply came.   
Her feet shifted and pushed his leggings down the length of his legs as her hands swept through his long hair and tugged him closer. “I need you,” she whispered against his mouth. “I need you now.”  
She howled in pleasure as he thrust into her without warning, her insides immediately clamping hard around his length to hold him in place.   
“I shall always give you what you need,” he said against her ear as he flicked his tongue round the sensitive flesh. “Anything you ask of me, any time you wish.”  
Her legs flipped over his back and locked into position as she began to move with him. His powerful thrusts rocked deep, and each one pulled a whimper from her.  
“More,” she cried. “Oh my God, Thranduil…more!”  
The heat between them burst into a blazing inferno as they rolled over and over, their hunger insatiable as they strove to both give and take. The bed creaked as they moved together, each finding a pleasure that bordered on painful as they made love to each other.  
Jessa’s cries as she exploded echoed down the empty corridors as Thranduil’s arms tightened around her, his roar of satisfaction matching hers as he reached his own climax.   
They lay together, shuddering and exhausted in each other’s arms, and she wondered silently if this would be the last time she would experience being in the arms of the love of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

** CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – THUNDER UNDERGROUND **

****

“Perhaps I should arrange for you to sneak out to join me,” Thranduil remarked as he tightened the straps of the saddle. “You could wear a disguise and accompany me.”

Jessa laughed. “You’re only going out for the day!” she exclaimed. “And you’ve got protection; I know you’ll not come to any harm.”

He frowned as he turned his eyes to her. “Perhaps I wish for you to be with me,” he said softly.

Her heart skipped a beat at the emotion she saw in the ice blue depths, and she swallowed. “It’s only one day,” she said, equally as soft. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

His gaze flickered briefly, and he took a deep breath to quell the restlessness within him. He’d felt something different with her the previous night when they’d made love to each other; something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. There had been something different about her touch, her kisses. Something that had niggled at his mind for the remainder of the night as she’d slept in his arms.

Turning his attention back to the stunning black horse he had chosen to ride, he patted the animal. “Galadriel will look after you this day,” he said. “And I have warned Mithrandir not to allow Radagast to overwhelm you with questions upon his arrival.”

She smiled reassuringly. “Everything will be fine,” she soothed, touching a hand to his back. “I’m meeting with the seamstress to go through a final fitting of my wedding gown. I’m sure that’ll keep me occupied for most of the afternoon. And I have my glasswork planned for this morning.”

He nodded, finding it difficult to meet her eyes. Her gentle touch was inflaming strong protective urges that were taking him by surprise. “Promise me one thing,” he said suddenly, turning to her. “That you will send for me immediately if you need me.”

“Of course I will,” she answered. “But stop worrying babe, I’ll be ok. I promise.”

He stared down at her for a few seconds, before sliding his arm around her waist and hauling her against him, his mouth meeting hers in a deep kiss. “I love you more than anything,” he whispered. “You are so precious to me, my darling.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back, as he turned abruptly and swung himself up onto the horse.

The animal danced sideways slightly in anticipation, and he tugged on the reins to turn him. His eyes met hers for a spilt second before they turned away, following the assembled guards out of the courtyard and out through the gates.

“He is aware that something is going to happen,” Galadriel’s voice murmered, making her jump a little. “I could sense his reluctance to leave.”

Jessa turned and glanced at the elleth. “He doesn’t know what though, does he?” Her eyes turned back to watch her lover disappear from sight.

“No. And for that, we should be grateful,” she replied. “Else the hordes of hell would be upon us if he unleashed his fury.”

Jessa frowned. “There’s no need for him to be angry,” she murmered.

“His temper will destroy everything should this go wrong, _neth bereth._ He loves you with a passion that runs deeper than the deepest oceans. He is very protective of you,” Galadriel told her. Grey eyes met hers. “I speak with honesty when I say that this kingdom shall fall if we fail in our mission.”

“I can’t let him fade and die because of me,” she whispered. “I just can’t.”

“I am not judging you, my child,” the elleth replied. “I am merely explaining his love for you. I know why you wish to follow the path that you have chosen. And I understand it, which is why I am assisting.”

“Thankyou,” Jessa said with a tight smile.

Galadriel glanced at the skies above them. “Radagast is close; we should begin preparing for his arrival,” she said. “Come.”

*****

Jessa found herself liking the scruffy little wizard the second she was introduced to him, accompanied by various birds and beasts that crowded and fluttered around his person. She found herself drawn to him, amused by the companionship of his creatures and his sometimes slightly eccentric ramblings.

“Have you procured Thranduil’s blood?” he asked, setting his staff to one side and rubbing his hands together.

“Indeed we have,” Elrond replied, and produced a small steel container from somewhere inside his robes. “Cleverly obtained through a friendly sword fight with the King himself.”

Jessa eyed the container, a weird feeling in her stomach. The thought that she had deceived and betrayed him shot through her mind, but she pushed it aside with determination.

“You are not bound by your decision,” Galadriel reminded her. “You are free to change your mind, my child.”

She shook her head. “No. This is something I _have_ to do,” she said. “I have to. I can’t explain further than that.”

“There is no need for explanation, my dear,” Radagast told her as he took the vial from Elrond. “And I have every faith that we shall be successful. True love knows no limits, no boundaries.”

“I hope you’re right,” she muttered, rubbing her arms. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Ok – shall we do this?”

Elrond silently gestured for her to go before him, and she led the way into one of the healing rooms. She turned at the activity behind her as the five of them entered the room, to see Elrond, Gandalf, and Radagast barricading the door.

“He will return and attempt to break down the door,” Galadriel told her.

“What?” she asked, surprised.

She nodded. “He will know immediately that something is amiss,” she said. “And he will return straight away. If luck is on our side, he will not break through until we have completed our task; otherwise if he interrupts us, it may be fatal.”

Jessa watched as the three males shifted the solid, heavy, thick brace over the doorway, hoping that it would be enough to keep her undoubtedly furious lover from entering the room.

Gandalf pulled a handful of books from his robes, laying them down and turning to specific pages in each one. He mumbled under his breath as he perused the text, looking for specific writings. Blue eyes eventually lifted and swept around those gathered.

“Shall we proceed?” he asked.

All eyes turned to Jessa, and she nodded.

“Yes,” she said.

*****

Thranduil sighed as he rode through the forest, the leafy canopy shielding him from the bright sun overhead. The restless feeling of anxiety had remained with him, and it was troubling him deeply. Unable to shake off the feeling that it concerned Jessa, he was silent for most of the hunt, and participated as little as he could without drawing too much attention to himself.

“Father, is everything well?” Legolas asked, pulling his horse to a stop beside him.

“Why should it be otherwise?” he replied.

“Something vexes you,” his son answered. “I can feel it.”

“You are correct,” he said after a few moments’ silence. “But I do not know what it is. A deep feeling of unrest, a sense of foreboding.”

Legolas frowned. “Perhaps you are nervous regarding the wedding?” he suggested.

The King shook his head. “There is nothing more I would wish for than to make Jessa my wife,” he said. “It is something else. It has been with me since last eve.”

The Prince didn’t reply, not knowing what to say to ease his father’s mind. They rode side by side in silence, taking in the sounds of the forest around them. Thranduil pulled his horse to a halt, sweeping his gaze around.

“Something is not right,” he murmered.

*****

Jessa’s body arched and fought against the restraining hands that held her down, an earth-shattering scream tearing from her lungs. Pain flooded through her. Her blood burned her as it flowed through her body. Her heart and lungs felt like they were about to explode. Agony pounded through her head with such an intensity, she was sure her skull was going to burst open.

The cut on her upper chest which Elrond had made throbbed and pulsed angrily as Thranduil’s blood mixed with her own. Her entire body burned hotter than the depths of hell as her genetics fought against the change being forced on her being.

“Hold her still!” Gandalf roared over her screams, before continuing the chanting that Galadriel, Radagast, and Elrond were deeply immersed in.

Jessa’s screams of agony all but drowned them out.

*****

Thranduil’s head whipped round as thunder spilt the skies above them and the ground shook beneath his horse. The animal panicked and pranced around nervously, shaking his head and snorting his distress. The King spoke urgently in Sindarin to calm him, his mind searching for the cause of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

“My Lord!” one of the guards called, crashing back towards him through the trees. “My Lord! The forest floor is opening up before us!”

His eyebrows came down in a confused frown as he guided his mount towards where the guard had been. True enough, the ground had split open and was tearing itself apart.

“Pull back,” he ordered. “It is not safe here. Go back the way we came!”

The group started to gallop back through the woods, but stopped short as a huge oak tree crashed down to the ground before them, cutting off their path.

Legolas stared at his father. “What is happening?” he asked, jumping as another tree crashed down nearby with the sickening sound of splitting wood.

The thunder grew louder.

“I do not know,” he answered, twisting round on his horse. “But it is not good. We must abandon the hunt and head back.”

His horse reared up squealing in fright as a third tree toppled, landing just a few feet away.

*****

Radagast’s worried eyes met Galadriel’s as he chanted louder, putting his full weight onto Jessa’s left arm and leg. Gandalf restrained her right side, and Elrond had both hands pressed firmly against her torso. The elleth had her hands on either side of Jessa’s head, struggling to hold her still as she screamed herself hoarse, her body lurching violently against their hold.

The palace around them trembled and shook from the foundations, the earth beneath them protesting against the forces of nature. Thick grey mist swirled inside the healing room, picking up speed as it circled around. The air became dense.

Jessa lurched up off the bed, screaming and screaming as her body became engulfed in internal flames. Sweat poured from her, her skin hot to touch. Still the two elves and the two wizards held firm, fighting to hold her still.

*****

The horses galloped at break-neck speed through the woods, the sound of their hooves drowned out by the thunder that crashed and rumbled above the trees. The elves reached a clearing, and Thranduil gasped as he yanked his mount to a skidding halt, his gaze turned to the heavens. The skies were rapidly turning black, and the clouds parting to reveal stars.

“This is impossible,” he gasped, fighting to hold the animal beneath him still. “This is unheard of.”

The guards and the Prince exchanged worried looks, as none had any idea what was unfolding around them.

Thranduil roared in agony as he felt a tearing pain shoot through his forearm, and yanked his sleeve back. The scar where Elrond had slashed him during their sword practice was swollen and red, throbbing with a pulse of its own. He stared in horror as the flesh started to glow before his eyes, emitting a pulsing white light.

Legolas gasped, his mouth open in shock.

Everything clicked together in Thranduil’s mind instantly.

“No!” he roared. “No!”

“Father, what is it?” Legolas asked. “What is happening?”

Terrified eyes met his. “Jessa,” he whispered. “She is going to die!”

*****

The healing room was shrouded in darkness, the sounds of magical chanting filling the air with the screams and cries of the agonised woman on the bed. Lightning flashed through the room, briefly illuminating the pain etched on her face. Her blood pulsed through her veins, and she felt every single movement, every twitch of every tensed muscle in her body.

The chanting rose in pitch, becoming louder as the thick atmosphere grew heavier. Mist continued to swirl around, thick and choking as it swept in rapid circles around the bed and those gathered around it.

Galadriel opened her eyes and looked into Elrond’s as she heard distant roars of anger.

Thranduil had returned.

She resumed her concentration, blocking out the sound of furious bellowing as it grew louder.

Heavy hammering pounded against the door, and he roared with rage on the other side of it.

“Open this door!” he yelled at the guards assembled at his back. “Open it now, else I will have all of your heads!”

The guards threw themselves against the thick wood, but were unable to budge it. They tried again, and again.

“Get out of my way!” he growled, grabbing two of them and tossing them aside as though they weighed nothing. “Open this door!” His fists pounded hard against it. “I will slaughter all of you if any harm comes to her, that is my oath!”

Jessa’s blood-curdling scream from inside made him freeze, his arm going still mid-air as he stopped.

A flash of bright white light blinded him and he staggered back from the door, covering his eyes as he stumbled backwards. The guards fled. The thunder crashed above the palace, the boom loud enough to make the walls shake.

Everything went silent.

He blinked, lowering his arm.

The silence around him was deafening. Not a sound came from behind the locked door before him. The only thing he could hear was his own gasps for breath and his pounding heartbeat.

A few seconds silently ticked past.

The heavy wooden door slowly opened, revealing an exhausted looking Galadriel.

His heart hammered harder as she refused to meet his eyes.

Elrond followed her, and behind him the two wizards. Gandalf quietly pulled the door closed behind him, taking a deep breath as he looked at the King.

“What have you done?!” he roared, finding his voice again. “What have you done to her?!”

“Thranduil-“ Elrond began.

“You do not even _begin_ to create lame excuses!” he thundered furiously. “I turn my back for less than a day, leaving her in _your_ care!”

“My Lo-“

“Enough!” he screamed, rounding at speed and glaring down at Radagast. “I swear upon my soul that I will have each of you gutted and thrown to the wargs!”

“But-“ the scruffy wizard started.

His words ended abruptly in a gulp as he found himself hauled from the floor, held inches from the elf whose eyes blazed blue fury into his own.

A gentle touch on his shoulder made him drop the wizard, who landed on the stone floor several feet below with an _oof._ He whipped around, to find Jessa standing behind him, her head lowered.

“Jessa?” he whispered, his anguish clear in the single word. He started to tremble.

She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

He gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

Her deep blue eyes sparkled with an inner light, like tiny diamonds in the dark depths.

His hand shook violently as he slowly lifted it to touch her face, and he found himself unable to speak. His eyes searched hers.

Radagast picked himself up off the floor, muttering under his breath as he straightened his ragged robes, and followed Gandalf as the taller wizard silently walked away. Elrond linked an arm through Galadriel’s and guided her after them, leaving the couple alone.

“What have you done?” Thranduil questioned, his whispered words broken.

She gave a faint smile. “Your wedding gift,” she replied, her voice no louder than the softest whisper that even his ears strained to hear.

He shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You cannot fade and die,” she told him. “You truly will live forever, because now I cannot die.”

His tears flowed faster, and his whole body trembled. “Jessa…”

Her smile grew slightly, and he could see that it was a major effort for her. His other hand lifted to frame the other side of her face, as he gasped for air.

Her hands moved so she held on to his wrists, partly to comfort him and partly for support as her legs shook beneath her. She blinked as she gazed into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came from him. She felt the emotions that charged through him, his anger and fury replaced by anguish, relief, and a love so intense, it made her feel dizzy in her already weakened state. She felt his heartbeat.

His head shook slowly. “You have done the impossible,” he whispered raggedly through his tears.

He moved his hands to her hair, which he parted. He took in a deep shuddering breath as he revealed her ears, which were slightly pointed.

Jessa closed her eyes, her face pale, and she swayed on her feet slightly. He moved swiftly and swept her up into his arms as her legs gave way beneath her, cradling her spent body against his.

*****

“She will require rest for considerable time,” Elrond spoke, standing silently in the doorway of the King’s chambers.

Thranduil didn’t move. He sat on the bed beside his love, holding her hand tightly in his own. He didn’t speak.

The elf Lord stepped further into the room. “The transition is still ongoing,” he said. “It will take a few days for it to be fully completed. Once she recovers, she will have the strength and durability of any other elleth. And she will have our immortality.”

A long silence settled over them.

After a long time, Thranduil spoke.

“That is why she put herself through this,” he said softly, not taking his eyes from her face. “She could not face the thought of dying and leaving me to fade and die after her. She could not carry the burden.”

“She loves you with everything that she has and is,” Elrond replied. He stood beside them, hands clasped behind his back. “She risked everything for you.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Treasure her,” the Lord said. “For she has relinquished everything that she knows for the sake of love. There is no other like her, and nor shall there ever be.”

“You tell me that which I already know,” Thranduil said. He hadn’t moved a muscle.

“No, I merely remind you in your state of shock,” he corrected. “What we have achieved here this day has never been done before, and never shall again. I know of no other throughout the history of Middle Earth who has made such a change for the sake of love and devotion to her mate.”

“There has never been any other who has the love and devotion which lies within her,” the King whispered. “And there never shall be.” Ice blue eyes looked at the elf as he lifted his head. “Everything has been destined to come to this day.”

Elrond nodded. “Yes.”

“How long have you known?”

He sighed. “Almost since the beginning,” he admitted. “I knew when you were sent to the human world that things would change, nothing would be the same again. I had a vision; that is why we sent you back. I knew Jessa and yourself needed one another to survive.”

“And Galadriel knew.”

Again, he nodded. “Yes. I dare say she most likely knew before you made your first journey from here,” he said. “She does not say much of what the future holds, but I had the feeling that she had also seen into the future.”

Thranduil lifted Jessa’s hand and gently kissed the back of it. “I do not deserve her,” he said quietly.

Elrond snorted. “It is a little late for these kind of thoughts,” he said. “Wed her. Make her your Queen. Rule this kingdom together and bring Mirkwood back to what it once was. You will be strong enough to face anything with her at your side. She completes you, makes you a whole, an entirety.” With that, he turned and left the royal chambers, closing the door.

Thranduil sighed quietly, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Turning slightly, he lifted his legs and lay down beside Jessa, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.


	22. Chapter 22

** CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – ADJUSTING **

****

Four days passed.

Thranduil remained in his chambers, closed away from others in the palace. The visiting wizards along with Elrond and Galadriel dropped by periodically to check on Jessa’s recovery progress. The King was a little put out that none of the four seemed the slightest bit concerned that she hadn’t yet regained consciousness.

“I spoke to you of patience,” Galadriel gently reminded him, her gaze on the still form of the future Queen. “I spoke of it many moons past, if you cast your mind back.”

He sighed, not relinquishing his hold on Jessa’s hand. “Four dawns have passed,” he said quietly. “Yet she shows no signs of waking.”

“She will when her body is ready,” the elleth told him. “Be patient. Wait for her.”

“I will always wait for her,” he retorted, a snarl in his low tone.

“Then practice what you preach, Thranduil,” she replied with a knowing smile, and left them alone.

He closed his eyes almost in defeat, worry weighing down on his shoulders over his lover’s comatose state.

*****

On the fifth morning, Legolas persuaded his father to accompany him to the throne room for a brief meeting with the various Lords of the realm, and update them over the planned day of the wedding. Unless Jessa regained consciousness rapidly, the celebrations and the ceremony were going to have to be postponed.

He reluctantly agreed, tearing himself away from her side against his better judgement.

Tauriel waited until she knew they had left the chambers before sneaking in and checking on her friend. She let herself in and closed the door quietly, turning and gasping in surprise.

Jessa was waking up.

“Jessa!” she cried, flying across the floor to the bedside. “Jessa! We were beginning to think that you might never waken!”

She closed her eyes again and smiled. “I’m awake…although only just,” she said, her throat parched and aching. “I need some water…”

“Allow me,” Tauriel said, flitting around the bed for the pitcher sitting on the bedside table and pouring her a tumbler. “Take your time with this.”

Her friend slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and took the glass from her, gulping down large mouthfuls.

“I said take your time!” Tauriel laughed, wrestling it from her. “Too much too soon will make you sick.”

“But it tasted so good,” Jessa said. “Where’s Thranduil?”

“He is attending a meeting with the Lords regarding the day of the wedding,” the Captain replied, lowering herself to sit on the bed beside her. “He did not want to go, but Legolas was insistent that he had to make some sort of announcement. The wedding is expected to take place two days from now.”

“I think it probably still can,” she said. She frowned. “How long since..?”

“This is the fifth day,” Tauriel answered, and laughed at her raised eyebrows. “You have had everyone worried, not least of all the King! He has not left your side since he came back to you.”

“Oh no…the last thing I wanted was for him to be stressed out of his mind,” she murmered. “Is he ok?”

Her friend nodded. “Yes. Once he stopped threatening everyone in sight with disembowelment and beheadings, he settled down and remained with you,” she told her. “He was absolutely _frantic_ when he came back from the hunt. He knew what you were doing, and tried to stop you. He knew there was a large chance that you would not survive the transition, _Mellon._ ”

“But I did, and I’m here to prove it,” Jessa quipped. “I want to see him…I’ve missed him. I need him.”

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You are not strong enough yet,” she decided, standing up. “I shall send word to him that you are awake.”

“You will not,” she huffed, tossing the blankets aside. “I’m going to find him. Come with me?”

Tauriel sighed and rolled her eyes. “When the King casts me into the dungeons for my part in you hobbling around the palace in your present condition, please remember to visit me and bring me decent food,” she said dryly. “I do not know how I get myself dragged into such things.”

“Because you’re my friend and you know I need you right now,” Jessa replied, and carefully slid out of the bed. “Apart from a little dizziness, I feel not too bad. Just let me hold on to your arm as we walk.” She shrugged into the cloak that Thranduil had left draped over the back of a chair, the garment miles too big for her, but she took comfort from the feel of it and the smell of him as she wrapped it around herself. Somebody had changed her while she had been unconscious, and she didn’t want to parade around the palace in the silky sleepwear.

She slid her arm through the one Tauriel held out for her, taking slow, careful steps as she made her way towards the door.

“If the King is angry because you won’t stay in bed, I have nothing to do with this,” the Captain said, holding the door open.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle him,” Jessa laughed.

The pair took their time and very slowly walked down the maze of corridors and darkened halls towards the throne room. They reached it after what seemed like an eternity, where the redhead held the doors open for her to pass through.

Thranduil stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne, deep in discussion with Legolas and three elf Lords. Guards and servants moved around unobtrusively.

Jessa smiled.

Her heartbeat had changed rhythm as soon as she had stepped through the doorway, and she instinctively knew that it was synchronising itself to beat with his. The knowledge flowed through her with the warmth of a summer breeze.

He lifted his head and froze as his eyes met hers. His words faltered and stopped, as his heart hitched and he lost track of the conversation and what he was talking about.

Those assembled around him turned to see what had caught his attention, with a few knowing smiles as they discovered why he’d gone silent.

Thranduil didn’t notice as they moved noiselessly away, each one leaving the room along with Tauriel to give the couple privacy.

Jessa slowly made her way towards him, unsteady on her feet but determined to make the walk. He began to move towards her, his steps gaining speed as he broke into a run to close the distance between them.

He reached her and dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her solar plexus. She cradled his head against her body, feeling the quake ripple through him as he trembled. Soft blond hair felt like the finest silk under her fingers as she tenderly stroked the back of his head. He took deep breaths as he crushed her in his hold, absorbing her presence before him.

Legolas smiled to himself as he closed the doors, leaving them completely alone.

Jessa stood for what seemed like ages, with her lover on his knees just holding her, not speaking or moving. She felt his emotions strongly; his relief, his worry, but most of all, his love for her.

He eventually lifted his head, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. “My darling Jessa,” he whispered.

She smiled down at him, touching his cheek with her hand.

“You risked your life for me,” he said, still in a whisper. “You put yourself in mortal danger to prevent my life from fading in years to come.”

She nodded. “Yes,” she said.

A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, the sunlight making it glitter and sparkle like a diamond. Her eyes tracked the fluid as she slowly and tenderly caught it on her fingertip, halting its progression down his perfect face.

He seemed to want to speak further, but no words would come.

Taking her time and being careful with her movements, she slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him, framing his face with both hands. “I can feel what you are feeling,” she said softly. “You don’t need to struggle for the words to tell me. I can feel it too.”

His breath caught in his throat as he inhaled, and he nodded. “I do not know the words,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to,” she told him with a gentle smile. “I already know them. There’s no need to search for them, because they’re already coming into my heart from yours.”

Ice blue eyes stared into hers, swept away by the sparkle that had merged into the deep blue since her transformation.  “I cannot…” he stuttered.

She shook her head, tilting forwards and touching her mouth to his. “Then don’t,” she told him. “Breathe. Live the moment. Look forward to what lies ahead. Find peace in the fact that now _nothing_ can ever separate us.”

His eyes drifted closed as he leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing still shaky. Long moments passed with neither of them moving.

Eventually he sat back a little, inhaling deeply through his nose. “You should not be out of bed,” he said softly. “Your rest is vital to your recovery, my love.”

She quirked an eyebrow in response. “I missed you,” she said simply, with a shrug of one shoulder. “I needed to see you.”

His head shook slowly as he marvelled at her. “I love you so much,” he said. “I wish for you to know this.”

“I do know, and I love you just as much, probably more,” she replied. “And you’re going to hate me for this babe, but as much as I don’t ever want this moment to end, I really have to stand up, or move. My legs are beginning to seize, and everything’s still really sore right now.”

His eyes widened in alarm, and he cursed in his own language as he swiftly rose to his feet. She squeaked in surprise as she found herself swept up into his arms and cradled against his strong chest.

“What are you doing, you madman?” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he strode towards the doors with her.

“I am deeply sorry, my love,” he said, shouldering them open. “I did not think about the agony your body must be going through. I am afraid I do not have any experience of this.”

“Put me down, you lunatic,” she told him.

He ignored her, marching purposefully away from the throne room instead.

“Oh dear God, he’s gone all masterful,” she laughed, holding on tightly. “Will you put me down, dammit. I’m quite capable of walking!”

“You may be,” he agreed. “But you will not. You will rest and stay off your feet as much as I can manage. If I have to tie you to a seat, then so be it.”

“Don’t you start fantasizing,” she chided humorously. “Keep those dirty thoughts until I’m back to full pelt.”

Ice blue eyes glanced down at her as he continued his pace, not breaking stride. “I do not know what a pelt is, but I _do_ know that for once in this relationship, I am going to pull rank and order you to rest,” he informed her. “And you will _not_ go against my command.”

“Will you punish me if I do?” she grinned.

“Stop this,” he muttered. “I care about your health, you mad woman. I do not want you to put yourself at any further risk of harm.”

“I know,” she said softly, resting her head against his broad shoulder. “I was teasing.”

He stopped, looking down at her. “We have all the time in the world to tease one another,” he said, his voice low. “But please pay heed to what I say, my darling. You need to heal completely, to allow the transition to finalise. You are almost there, but not quite. I only say this because I cannot stress enough how important it is that you do not exert yourself right now.”

She took a deep breath. “Fine. I accept what you’re saying, and I will rest,” she told him. “But I don’t want to go back to bed. Seriously. I think I’ll go crazy if I have to lie down. I want to sit somewhere comfortable.”

She could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind as he considered her statement.

“Then I shall take you somewhere else where you may settle,” he said eventually, proceeding forwards again. “I should not have left you alone.”

She tutted quietly, not replying to his words which were muttered more to himself than to her. He reached their chambers and kneed the doors open, kicking them closed at his back as they entered. Carrying her across the room and through the lounge area, he stepped out onto the balcony and placed her gently down onto a thickly padded couch where she had a breath-taking view out over Mirkwood forest.

“Stay here,” he said, going back inside again. He reappeared with a furry blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, lowering himself to his knees again as he pulled it around her.

“I’m not cold,” she reassured him with a smile. “You’re worrying too much, babe.”

“I am not; I have genuine concerns,” he replied. “I shall arrange for something for you to eat and drink. I cannot understand why you decided to traipse halfway around the palace after being bedridden for almost five days, with no nourishment. You are lucky you did not collapse.”

She tucked her legs underneath herself as she wiggled to find a more comfortable position, and he disappeared again. She could hear him giving orders, presumably to a passing guard or servant, before he came back to her.

He sighed from his toes as he lowered himself to sit next to her on the couch, sliding his arm around her shoulders and tugging her to lean against him. “You know that no matter how much I respect your freedom of choice and your free will, I am horrified beyond any form of description that you did this.”

“Did what, traipsed halfway around the palace?” She knew that wasn’t what he was referring to.

“No, and you know this,” he said. “I speak of the transformation that you did, putting yourself through an untried, unproven experiment to become an elf.”

She remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the birds twittering in the trees close by.

“Jessa, I love you _more_ than I could ever begin to tell,” he said softly. “And what you have done for me…Jessa, I cannot…I…” He trailed off, gripping her shoulders and turning her to face him. “You had an equal chance of death as you did with surviving,” he said desperately. “ _Why?_ Why did you put yourself in such a dangerous position? Why?” His eyes were filled with tears, begging her to make him understand the logic behind her deed.

She took a deep breath. “Thranduil, you know I’ve had serious problems accepting that you would fade once I died,” she told him. “I couldn’t let that happen, I just couldn’t. You’re too precious, both to me, and everyone in this kingdom. For you to die would have been an indescribable tragedy, and no way was I going to be responsible for that.”

“I already told you, my darling – I would much prefer to have a limited time left to live, and to live it with you, than to face an eternity being lonely without you,” he said. “I thought we understood each other.”

“Nothing in any world could ever measure up to you,” she said. “And I don’t know why you can’t see that. You’re so important to your son, to your people, to the survival of the Mirkwood realm and all that it stands for. You have the most amazing, loving heart that I’ve ever come across, and you have so much love to give.” One of her hands traced his jawline. “And this world needs you. Your people need you. Your son needs you. And right now – I need you.”

“You always have me,” he said, anguish in his tone and in his eyes. “My darling, you will _always_ have me!”

“Then please don’t be angry or upset at the choice I made,” she whispered. “I made it for one reason, and one reason only. _You._ There can never and will never be another you.”

He shook his head. “I am not angry or upset with you, my love,” he said. “I love you beyond reasoning for the person that you are, and even more so for what you have done for me. But I cannot emphasise enough just how dangerous it was.”

“It was a chance I had to take,” she told him. “Because you’re worth taking that risk for. You’re worth every painful second of what I went through in that healing room, the agony of feeling as though my bones were snapping all at the same time, and every muscle was being torn to shreds. I’d do it all again for you in a heartbeat, because I love you so much.”

His chest expanded as he dragged a shuddering breath in, and he slowly released his firm grip on her shoulders. “How did you come to be aware of such an opportunity?”

“I found it in one of the old books in the library,” she answered, allowing him to resume his former position with her tucked in against his side. “I checked a few other books, and they all said similar to the first one.”

He frowned. “Those books are not in the common tongue,” he murmered. “They are in ancient Sindarin. I did not see any cause to remove such temptation from the library as I did not think you would be able to understand them.”

She laughed softly. “I’m a quick learner. It didn’t take much to translate them,” she said. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against his upper chest. “Once Mithrandir arrived I talked to him about it and discussed it him. He warned me of the dangers, but said if I wanted to go through with it, I would need Galadriel and Elrond, and their combined powers.”

“The cut on my arm,” he said. “Elrond planned that to acquire my blood.”

She lifted her head and gazed up at him. “Yes. And I’m so sorry for that – that was probably the hardest part for me because I felt like I was deceiving you. But I needed a drop of your blood to make the transformation. Elrond said it had to be pure Sindar blood. Apart from not knowing anyone else, except Legolas, who else would have been the ideal choice?”

“We are truly part of each other now,” he said, meeting her eyes.

“And we always will be,” she replied with a smile. “Nothing will ever separate us now, nothing.”

He studied her for a while. “Are you aware that now you can never return to your own world? After the transformation, it would be potentially fatal for you to cross back over.”

“I’m already in my own world,” she said by way of reply. “Why would I want to go back the way? This has all been about going forwards, moving onwards and upwards, not backwards. And yes, I did suspect that I wouldn’t be able to go back. Which is absolutely fine by me, because I’ve no intentions of going back anyway. Why would I? You’re not there. You’re here.”

He smiled at her simple logic. “I truly have been blessed,” he murmered, playing idly with the ends of her hair, which had almost taken on a life of its own as she’d relinquished being human. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, and she seemed to have a light within her which shone out like a beacon. “The only thing left to make my life complete is our marriage. We will need to decide when you will be healthy enough for that to go ahead.”

She snorted softly. “Here and now,” she said.

He looked at her. “What?”

“Here and now,” she repeated. “Thranduil, I can’t wait to be married to you. Don’t even think about putting it off for whatever crazy reason you might think up. I haven’t gone through all this shit just for you to move the date back.”

“My darling!” he gasped. “I do not wish to put our wedding off! However you must be fit and healthy to undertake the ceremony and the festivities that will follow, and as yet you are not. Please do not think otherwise; I am desperate to make you my wife and Queen.”

“Good,” she grinned, leaning her head back against him. “Did I ever tell you that you smell absolutely delicious?”

His deep laughter rumbled through him into her. “Your senses will be much sharper, much more acute now,” he said. “You will hear things clearer, things that humans are unable to hear. Your vision will be crystal clear, your sense of smell will be stronger, and your touch much more sensitive.”

She murmered in approval. “It’ll be fun trying that one out,” she said.

“One step at a time, little one,” he told her. “I shall not touch you in an intimate way until we are married.”

“What?” she demanded, shooting upright and glaring at him. “You think so?”

He laughed at her indignant response. “It is not that I do not want to – damn, Jessa…you know I burn for you. But lovemaking is a strenuous activity, and I will _not_ have you over-tax yourself. If you are healthy enough to go through with our wedding in two days, then you will be healthy enough for our union afterwards. And not until.”

One eyebrow arched. “I’m glad you think so,” she retorted. “I don’t know where you get these ridiculous ideas from.”

“They are not ridiculous,” he objected, carefully untangling himself to stand up as the door of their chambers knocked. “They are common sense, my love. And thought out with your best interests at heart.”

She glared at his retreating back as he went through to answer the door, and was still glaring when he reappeared a few moments later with a tray of food.

“Why do you look at me in such ways?” he laughed as he set the tray down. “One would have the impression that you hate me from that look.”

Her full lips pursed. “You know I don’t. But I also don’t agree with you, and I think your _common sense_ as it were is bullshit.”

He tutted, handing her a thick sandwich of freshly baked bread with sliced meat and cheese. “And if I pursued you with the intent of bedding you and ravishing you, you would think I was being insensitive after the ordeal your body has been through. I have the feeling that somehow I cannot win.”

“Get used to it,” she shot back with a laugh. “Women’s philosophy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Somehow, I see many years of exasperation and failed attempts to understand this philosophy,” he muttered.

“And I’ll do everything I can to make sure that those years are the best ones of your life,” she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

“You do not have to,” he whispered. “The fact that you will share those years with me already makes them the best ones of my life.”


	23. Chapter 23

** CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – METAMORPHOSIS **

****

“No, for the last time, I’m _not_ letting you see it!”

Thranduil’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at Jessa’s irate tone. “But I only wish-“  he began.

“I don’t care,” she said, whirling round and poking her forefinger into his chest, albeit without force. “One thing I’m going to carry from my old world is the tradition that the groom doesn’t see the bride’s dress before the ceremony. It’s bad luck, it’s not allowed, and you’re not seeing it. So deal with it.”

Legolas choked with laughter and tried to disguise it as a cough as his parent glared at him.

“If you cannot contribute something constructive to this nonsensical discussion other than your usual drivel, I suggest you amuse yourself elsewhere,” he spat, before turning back to his intended. “Let me see it.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Jessa!”

“Bugger off.”

He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. “As your King, I command you to show it to me.”

“And as your almost-wife, I’m telling you to fucking forget it,” she shot back. “And you can give me that _I’m-the-lord-and-master-and-I-always-get-my-own-way_ look all you like – you’re not seeing it. So bite me.”

His glare faltered. “Why would I wish to bite you?” he demanded incredulously. “Although I can think of some occasions when it might be deemed worthwhi-“

“Father!” Legolas roared, hopping down from the wooden unit he’d been sitting on. “I cannot hear such things. I have spiders and orcs to kill…or something of that ilk.”

Jessa doubled over laughing. “It is a _saying…_ a _phrase…_ a play on words,” she gasped, wiping tears of hilarity away. “It doesn’t literally mean take a bite, dammit.”

His frown returned. “I shall never become accustomed to these _phrases_ you insist on confusing me with,” he muttered. “So…will you show it to me?”

“For the last time, no!” she hissed, hands on her hips. “I’m serious, Thranduil. Stay away from my gown, and don’t try to sneak any peeks at it, I’m warning you. It’s bad luck.”

He scoffed. “We make our own luck,” he grumbled. “What happens if I do not like your choice of gown?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he’d changed tactic in an attempt to reveal her dress. “Tough shit,” she decided. She looked away, busying herself with pointlessly rearranging the pieces of coloured plastic spread out on the table before her.

Thranduil’s head tilted to one side as he studied her. “Jessa,” he said quietly.

Deep blue eyes turned to meet his, and he saw the tell-tale glimmer of tears gathering in them.

He took a step towards her, holding both hands out. She turned fully to him, taking them in hers, her gaze fixed on them.

“What worries you?” he asked softly. His tone and his approach had changed completely. Gone was the annoying, demanding ruler who’d been throwing a pretend hissy fit as he demanded to see her gown, and in his place was a tender lover who was sensitive to her emotions.

“I’m telling the truth when I say that it’s bad luck for you to see my wedding gown before the ceremony,” she replied after a pause. “But I’m also worried that you won’t like it, and it’s too late to arrange for another to be made.”

He freed one hand and tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes. “I would not care if you wore rags for our wedding,” he whispered. “I would not care if you stripped the leaves from the trees and wove them into some sort of garment. I am not marrying a wedding dress, my darling. I am marrying you.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. “But it’s important to a bride to have the most amazing gown that’s ever been created,” she said. “And if it doesn’t meet your approval…”

“It does not require my approval,” he told her. “You chose the design you wanted to have, and it was made to what you specified. If you are happy with it, then I am also. The dress is mere packaging, my love. Nothing more. It symbolises neither the love we have, nor our commitment to each other.”

“But what if you don’t like it?”

He shrugged. “You shall not be wearing it for as long as you seem to think,” he said. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “For I will have it off you at the first opportunity.”

“Why do I always enter a room at the wrong time?” Legolas groaned, halfway through the door for his forgotten water bottle.

“Then do not enter rooms, my son,” his parent said dryly. “And you shall not overhear conversations which are unfit for your tender ears.”

The Prince snorted as he grabbed the bottle. “I cannot wait until you two are finally married,” he muttered.

“I thought you had left,” Thranduil said with a frown.

“I did, but I made the error of coming back in,” his son responded, waving the bottle. “I shall be out in the training grounds…not that I wish for you to follow to keep me up to date with your discussion,” he added, closing the door as he left.

Jessa grinned. “I have a request,” she said.

Her lover turned back and gazed down at her. “I will grant you anything you wish,” he said.

Stepping closer, she let go of his hand and slid both arms around his neck, tilting her head back to keep her eyes on his. “Kiss me?”

His nostrils flared. “With pleasure,” he growled, swooping down and crushing her mouth under his. Her lips softened against his, warm and inviting as they parted in a silent plea for him to go deeper. He complied, his blood swishing faster through his veins as his tongue explored the welcome cavern open to him.

Lifting herself up onto her toes to press herself tighter against him, her arms tightened around his neck, her fingers gripping the fabric of his cloak which hung from his broad shoulders. Strong muscles flexed under her touch, responding to her.

He angled his head to deepen the kiss further, both hands exploring the curve of her back and the flare of her hips. Her body moulded perfectly to his, her breasts pushing against his chest and fuelling the lust and desire that flowed through him. Her soft moans of pleasure and whimpers of need inflamed the arousal that took over his body and his mind as she demanded more from the kiss.

He moaned against her as his arms tightened around her, crushing her form even closer so that nothing could pass between them.

“I know what you are doing,” he murmered, his soft mouth wandering down her neck with gentle bites and wet licks. “You are trying to seduce me.”

She laughed breathlessly, her head spinning with the euphoria he had cast over her with his sensual touch. “Actually, I’m not, but now that you’re suggesting it…”

“I am not suggesting it,” he whispered, going back to her ear. “I am telling you that I am aware of your mischief.”

Her head tipped back as he kissed a path across her throat and up the other side to her jaw, nibbling as he moved. “That feels _so_ good,” she murmered.

A final brush of his full lips against hers made her open her eyes as he pulled back with a smug little smile. “And that will have to be enough until after the wedding tomorrow,” he told her. “I will not succumb to your wicked ways, you temptress.”

She laughed, pushing playfully against his shoulders.

The sound of the doors opening again made both of them turn.

“I am happy to see that you are recovering well, my child,” Galadriel said as she glided towards them, followed by Elrond. “I assume all is well with you both?”

Thranduil smiled. “Yes,” he answered. “Although my wife-to-be is having doubts over her wedding gown…for what reason, I do not know.”

Elrond laughed heartily. “That is a woman’s prerogative, my friend,” he commented. “I fear all women go through the same notions prior to their marriage, no matter which world they were born into.”

Galadriel lifted a hand and gently touched Jessa’s hair as she allowed herself to step away from the King. “You have completed the two stage process of change,” she told her. “You left your world behind to be in Middle Earth at Thranduil’s side, and now you have turned from being human to embracing your future as an elf. _Metamorphosis.”_

Jessa smiled. “And I have so much to thank you for, all of you – we both have,” she said. “Now I’m more contented knowing that Thranduil won’t fade, and I’ll be at his side forever.”

“And you will rule well together,” Galadriel said. “This kingdom and its people will flourish under your rule. I see the darkness receding as you both govern these lands, and peace and prosperity will resume its former glory.”

Thranduil smiled as he folded his fingers around Jessa’s. “I too know that we will accomplish great things together,” he said, gazing down at her. “I have a woman at my side who is yet unaware of the strength that lies within her. She had enough strength to break through the barricades I had around myself for centuries, and to show me what true love is. I can achieve the impossible as I go through life with her.”

Galadriel smiled.

“Jessa, Radagast has been seeking your company for the majority of the morning,” Elrond spoke up. “I believe he is rather intrigued by tales of the mirrors that you are so skilled in creating.”

“I’ll go and find him and show him some of my work,” she replied, turning to the King and giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll catch up with you in a little while.”

His eyes tracked her as she left the room with Elrond, their chatter fading as they disappeared down the corridor. He turned to Galadriel.

“I stand by what I said,” he told her, a slightly cold look in his eyes. “There would have been hell to pay if what you had done had gone wrong.”

“I am aware that you would have exacted your revenge,” she replied, lowering herself to sit on a nearby chair. “But it was what Jessa wanted. We had the power to at least try to bring her dream to fruition, and with that knowledge we had to assist her.”

He eyed her, folding his arms over his chest. “You should have made me aware of your intentions,” he stated.

“And you would have stopped her,” she replied. “I know this, and you do also.”

“Yes. It was one of the most dangerous things she could have chosen to do,” he agreed. “And I am still annoyed that she made the decision to put herself through that. Only the fact that I love her beyond reason stops me from voicing my opinion before her.”

“And it is because she likewise loves _you_ beyond reason that she made her choice,” she answered. “Do not harbour angry thoughts; she suffered during the transition. She went through agony that I shall never speak of to you, solely because of that love that she has for you. Accept the gift that she has given, cherish her above anything else, and love her like she deserves to be loved, Thranduil.”

“You do not need to tell me,” he said, a little shaper than intended. “She is the most important woman in my life, _ever._ The only females who would ever come remotely close will be the daughters that we will have some day.”

She smiled warmly. “This is the King whom I have sought for centuries,” she said. “I am glad you are finally here.”

With that, she rose to her feet and silently left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

*****

Jessa inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, allowing the intake of air to infuse itself into her body, bringing with it a sense of peaceful calm. She focused on the soft warm breeze that drifted around her, carrying the sounds of birds tweeting and twittering in the forest below her.

A gentle touch made her open her eyes.

“Are you ready?” Tauriel asked.

She smiled. “Yes. I’m ready,” she said.

“Lord Elrond awaits you,” the Captain said. “Jessa…” She trailed off.

Dark eyebrows came down in concern. “What? What is it?”

Tauriel smiled, tears in her green eyes. “You look so beautiful…my King will fall to his knees when he sees you,” she said.

Jessa inhaled deeply. “I hope he shares your opinion, although not about falling to his knees,” she laughed shakily.

“You have made him so happy, _mellon._ So happy, that I cannot tell you how much of a difference you have made,” she told her. “For that, your people will always love you and be grateful to you. We will serve you as loyally as we do our King. We will protect you and stand by you for eternity. You are one of us, and so you always will be.”

Jessa held her arms out and embraced her friend in a tight hug, her emotions swirling around inside. She felt happiness, she felt love for the strong friendship between herself and Tauriel, and she felt nervous anticipating her imminent wedding. “Come on, let’s do this,” she said, pulling back after a few moments. “Let this man make an honest woman out of me.”

Tauriel grinned as she placed a hand at her back, gently ushering her towards the door, where Elrond stood patiently waiting, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and one ankle crossed over the other.

“My, my,” he said as the two elleths crossed the threshold into the hallway. “You look stunning, my Lady! I dare say Thranduil will lose the ability to put words together when he sees you!”

She laughed, shaking her head. “He’s going to be busy then,” she quipped. Taking the arm the Lord held out to her, she once again took a deep breath as she gazed up at him. “I’m ready.”

“Then let us proceed,” he replied. “It is time to make you a wife and Queen.”

Tauriel dutifully fell in behind the pair as they made their way towards the throne room, each step taking them closer to Jessa’s destiny.

In the massive hall, Thranduil was engaged in meaningless talk with Legolas. His gaze kept darting towards the open doors, his stomach twisting as he awaited his bride. Time was passing, and his nerves were stretching and tying themselves into knots. What if she changed her mind? What if she decided she didn’t like her gown? What if she felt that she couldn’t face the responsibility of being his Queen?

His mind was going into overdrive, and he turned firmly to his son with determination in an effort to rid himself of his thoughts and doubts. Legolas obligingly continued babbling nonsense, sensing his father’s emotional state.

Elves waited patiently for the bride’s arrival, chatting quietly between themselves as time passed. Every single one of them had turned out in their finest attire, and everyone looked stunning as they gathered to celebrate their King’s marriage ceremony.

Legolas’s eyes shifted to something over his father’s shoulder, and he turned to see what. His own eyes widened.

Jessa stood just inside the doorway, saying something to Tauriel. Her back was turned to him, and his breathing halted as he took in the vision before him.

Her jet black hair was piled high up on top of her head with soft curls hanging loosely at the back, just touching the nape of her neck. Her now fully pointed ears were proudly visible, which warmed his heart as she had openly embraced the changes within her.

The back of her gown was a fine flesh coloured, semi-transparent fabric, almost like very fine netting. A long vine of colourful flowers had been embroidered in intricate detail curving up the length of her back, with butterflies flying next to the blooms. Small leaves here and there gave more life to the breath taking creation, merging at her lower back to create the crossover onto white satin. The skirts of the gown swept down to the floor, with smaller butterflies embroidered sporadically on the fabric.

She turned away from her friend, re-taking her hold on Elrond’s arm. The front of the dress was cut into a V which carved a path between her breasts, showing a cleavage that he could lose himself in forever, with tiny flowers stitched on either side of the neckline. The detail in what she had designed had him in a speechless state, and he didn’t think he could speak if his life depended on it.

She _glowed._

His eyes met hers as she slowly began walking towards him, amidst hushed whispers and gasps of appreciation from the guests as she passed between them. The walk to reach him was a long one, and he felt that she was never going to reach him.

He swallowed as the distance between them gradually reduced, every step bringing her closer and closer. Remembering to breathe again, he took in a shaky breath as she advanced, her eyes never leaving his. She kept her gaze on his, an old Celine Dion song going through her mind as she walked.

_‘Cos I’m your Lady, and you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me, I’ll do all that I can_

The space between them closed further.

_Sometimes I am frightened but I’m ready to learn_

_About the Power Of Love_

She stopped, her unwavering gaze still connected with his, as Elrond discreetly stepped back. Ice blue eyes searched hers, his emotions flowing freely into her as she felt the strength of the bond that connected them.

His lips parted, but he said nothing.

He couldn’t.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Thranduil slowly lowered his head, ignoring Legolas’s hushed whisper that tradition dictated the groom kiss the bride _after_ the vows had been said. Her warm mouth met his in a soft, tender kiss that held the promises of the future, the answer to every problem he might ever encounter, and the dreams of the children they would have together.

_As I look into your eyes…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Metamorphosis transition is complete. Jessa has given up her mortality and now looks forward to an eternity with Thranduil. 
> 
> I've had a blast writing this, even though there has been some pretty shitty comments which have resulted in me having to resort to the option of moderating them before they are posted. I'm a bit sad about that, as I respect readers' opinions and views, but I won't tolerate people telling me how to write and tearing my work apart. As my reply to the comment in question goes, nobody is forced to read what I write.
> 
> That being said, I know there are many readers who have followed my work since I started posting here on AO3, and I want you to know that I appreciate every one of you. I'm taking a short break but will be back soon with another Thranduil tale. Hope to see you all there x


End file.
